Buying A Love
by KazuKan
Summary: Maki cansada dos encontros as cegas que seu pai arranjava com os filhos de seus sócios, decide algo extremo. Iria contratar alguém para ser seu namorado de aluguel. E com a ajuda de suas duas melhores amigas, Rin e Hanayo, decide começar a procurar alguém para o fazer Nico x Maki (Yuri) AU
1. Prólogo

**Eu não tenho muita certeza do que estou fazendo aqui . Apenas quis dar mais um Shot em um site novo.**

 **Eu sinceramente tenho medo do que virá x.x**

 **Boa Leitura**

Prologo.

Mais uma daquelas longas reuniões de casamento. Maki estava entediada ouvindo o rapaz dizer as maravilhas que havia realizado com tão pouca idade. A ruiva tenta ao máximo prestar atenção naquela conversa fútil e desnecessária, pois de um jeito ou de outro iria rejeitá-lo.

O garoto não tinha uma má aparência, sua voz era agradável de se ouvir, o sorriso perfeito, branco e brilhante, além disso era filho de um amigo de seu pai. Era rico e inteligente. Seria o par perfeito se não fosse por seu ego.

Estava cansada de tantos encontros sem fundamentos, sem fundamentos porque não estava interessada em tal coisa no momento. Apaixonar se aos quinze anos a ponto de se casar? É claro que as outras garotas da sua idade todas pensavam de tal jeito, mas Maki não.

Sua mãe sempre dizia que se casara com seu pai por meio desses encontros e que se conheceram cedo. Eles estavam querendo fazer Maki seguir o mesmo caminho e isso era irritante, queria poder escolher por si mesma a pessoa com quem casaria.

Soltou um bocejo ainda olhando para o garoto falar. Já se perdera no meio das histórias que vinham uma após a outra. Apenas notava que muitas vezes eram repetidas. Deixaria ele falar até se cansar e então iria embora.

\- Maki san, você está me ouvindo? – O garoto perguntou.

\- Desculpe, eu apenas estou cansada, fiquei praticando até tarde da noite. – Maki respondeu sem jeito.

\- Eu não gosto quando as pessoas me deixam falando sozinho, você perdeu alguns pontos de se tornar minha esposa agora. – Ele retrucou aborrecido.

Grande coisa. Maki ia rejeitar ele no fim das contas. Não escolheria alguém tão egocêntrico para ser seu namorado e futuro marido.

\- Você realmente não está prestando atenção. – Ele apontou.

\- Você está apenas dizendo coisas repetidas. – Maki afirmou vendo o olhar com raiva. Não se intimidaria, afinal estava dizendo a verdade.

\- Só porque você é filha do amigo do papai eu estou te suportando. – O garoto afirmou.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Maki respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Acho que estou perdendo meu tempo. – O garoto declarou irritado com o desinteresse de Maki em si. Nenhuma garota o havia rejeitado como Maki. Quem ela achava que era afinal?

Sem dizer uma palavra Maki levantou se da cadeira. O garoto lhe lançou um olhar confuso, e ainda sem dizer nada se dirigiu para fora do estabelecimento. Não tinha porque continuar ali. Não iria aguentar mais alguns minutos escutando aquela conversa furada e reclamações.

Mais tarde conversaria com seu pai, e diria que não queria mais ir a encontros a escura, pois toda as vezes voltava irritada para casa, além de perder um precioso tempo. Um tempo que poderia usar praticando ou estudando para ser uma grande medica.

Soltou um longo suspiro cansado ao perceber que ficou a tarde toda na companhia tediosa daquele garoto que nem sequer se lembrava o nome. Estranhamente estava mais cansada que nunca. Não sabia que prestar atenção em uma conversa tediosa era tão desgastante.

\- Venham ver o live da incrível Nico Nico Nii. – Maki olhou para o lado vendo três crianças sentadas ao redor de uma caixa de madeira onde uma garota aparentemente do ensino fundamental estava de pé.

A morena de olhos vermelhos e dois rabos uma em cada lado da cabeça então começou a cantar e dançar. Parecia difícil se equilibrar sobre aquela caixa, mas ela estava incrivelmente conseguindo. Sorriu levemente com a cena. Uma irmã mais velha cuidando de seus irmãos.

Era quando via esse tipo de cena que desejava ter irmãos. Se bem que suas duas melhores amigas por vezes agiam como crianças e tinha que cuidar delas. Suspirou. Se perguntava que tipo de vida levaria sem ter tantos compromisso assim.

Olhou mais uma vez para os quatro irmãos. Podia deduzir isso porque todos se pareciam com a garota mais velha. Eles estavam felizes e aplaudiam a apresentação da outra.

\- Esse foi Live da Idol numero um do universo. – Maki negou com a cabeça, era egocêntrica para a pouca idade que tinha, mas seus irmãos pareciam gostar e achavam que a morena realmente era a Idol numero um do universo.

\- Onee sama! – Um das meninas exclamou aplaudindo de pé.

\- Agora mais uma musica da Nico! Essa musica se chama Nico Puri! – Exclamou tornando a cantar e a dançar.

\- Hora de voltar para casa. – Maki murmurou para si mesma voltando a andar e deixando aqueles irmãos para trás se divertindo. Agora teria que ir e encarar sua dura missão de dizer ao seu pai que não havia dado certo mais uma vez. Esperava que essa fosse a ultima vez que teria que fazer isso.

Maki olhou mais uma vez para o sol que se escondia por trás dos prédios de Akihabara, Tokyou era uma cidade bonita, com prédios altos, ruas lotadas de pessoas e com varias lojas de comercio. Sorriu. Apesar de tudo gostava daquele lugar.

Olhou para seu celular para verificar o horário. Era quase a hora de voltar para casa, e dessa vez iria encarar de frente os problemas e por um fim naquela vida de encontros as cegas. Seu pai teria que entender suas vontades, e estava disposta a lutar por isso.

Pelo menos era o que Maki achava, ou queria acreditar. Mas na verdade a realidade não era algo tão simples assim. Sabia que ele iria se impor, e que a mais provável solução fosse arranjar um namorado. Mas onde iria arranjar um namorado se estudava em um colégio só para garotas? Estava em um grande problema.

Logo estava na estação de metro, teria que voltar para casa de um jeito ou de outro mesmo, só esperava conseguir achar uma solução rápida para seu problema. Iria falar com Hanayo e Rin quando chegasse em sua casa, talvez suas duas amigas pudessem ajudar nessa missão.

Maki olhou para trás, por algum motivo a garota do ensino fundamental que estava se auto chamando de Idol numero um do universo veio a sua mente. Riu de si mesma. Aquela garota provavelmente nem sabia o que era um encontro.

Logo estava dentro do metro indo de volta para sua casa. Esperava que as coisas dessem certo e que pudesse em fim ter sua tão sonhada liberdade de escolha.

* * *

 **Eu espero que tenham gostado  
**

 **E sinceramente eu tenho medo do que pode vir daqui...**

 **OMG!**

 **Mas tudo bem vou me esforçar**

 **Kissus**

 **Se cuidem**


	2. Chapter 1

**Postando para estar indo de acordo com as postagens dos outros sites... Se não fizesse isso acho que ia ficar perdida.**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 1: A amiga da amiga de Maki.

Maki estava jogada sobre sua carteira. Estava visivelmente cansada, e até mesmo seus colegas comentavam sobre isso. A conversa com seu pai fora desgastante e ofensiva. Muito mais ofensiva do que gostaria.

\- Maki chan! – Rin exclamou se aproximando da ruiva acompanhada de Hanayo. As duas amigas de Maki pareciam preocupadas. - O que foi, Maki chan? – A garota de curtos cabelos laranjas e olhos dourados perguntou preocupada.

\- Nada. – Maki respondeu sem olhar para a outra.

\- Aconteceu algo no encontro de sábado? – A tímida garota de olhos roxos e cabelos castanhos claros um pouco acima dos ombros perguntou preocupada.

\- Também. – Maki respondeu por fim.

\- Seu pai disse algo nya? – Rin perguntou confusa.

\- Apenas que se eu não arranjar um namorado até o próximo fim de semana irei ao encontro com um dos filhos do sócio dele. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Isso deve ser um tanto difícil para você. – Hanayo comentou com o cenho franzido.

\- Não é nada além do que eu já me acostumei. Ainda temos as provas finais e o exame de admissão. – Lembrou.

\- Ano que vem seremos colegiais nya. – Rin disse sorrindo gatuno.

\- Eu fico feliz com isso. O Colégio Otonokizaka parece ser bem divertido. Maki chan vai para a UTX né? – Hanayo perguntou como se para confirmar.

\- Vou para a Otonokizaka também. Mama estudou lá e quer que eu vá. – Rin e Hanayo se entre olharam.

\- Achamos que a UTX fosse a melhor escolha para você, já que quer se tornar medica. Se Hanayo tivesse a chance iria tentar entrar lá. – A garota disse sonhadora.

\- Você quer ir para lá por causa das Idols né? – Rin perguntou animada.

Logo as duas amigas de infância estavam discutindo sobre Idols. Isso fez com que Maki se lembrasse da garota que viu em Akihabara brincando com seus irmãos e se auto intitulando A Idol numero um do universo. Por algum motivo aquela cena não saia de sua cabeça. Seria o que chamavam de inveja?

\- Mas voltando ao assunto de um namorado, Maki chan porque você não contrata alguém para se passar por seu namorado nya? – Rin sugeriu. Hanayo olhava surpresa para sua amiga de infância. De onde Rin poderia ter tirado aquela ideia.

\- Não tenho interesse nisso. Afinal todos os garotos que conheço são idiotas, carregando fotos pornográficas em seus celulares, ou então só pensam em sexo. – A ruiva disse dando de ombros.

\- Seus pais se importariam se fosse uma namorada invés de um namorado? – Hanayo perguntou sem graça. Maki olhou assustada para a outra, de onde ela poderia ter tido tal ideia?

\- Ha? – Maki finalmente pronunciou algo.

\- Nos grupos de Idol, muitas vezes tem isso. É chamado de Yuri, onde as garotas flertam uma as outras para atrair mais publico. – A fanática por Idols explicou.

\- E isso atrai mais publico Kayochin? – Rin perguntou tão impressionada quanto Maki.

\- Eu realmente não sei se atrai publico ou não, mas provavelmente atrai, ou senão não teriam tantos grupos fazendo isso. – Respondeu timidamente.

\- Não acho que meus pais se importariam se for uma garota. – Maki respondeu. – Para ser sincera, para mim é mais fácil ficar perto de uma garota. Em um relacionamento Homossexual meus pais não cobrariam coisas que namorados geralmente fazem. – Maki explicou.

\- Coisas que namorados geralmente fazem nya? – Rin perguntou sem entender.

\- Eu estou falando de andar por ai de mãos dadas e de b-beijos. – Maki respondeu com as bochechas coradas.

-B-Beijos? – Hanayo exclamou atraindo a atenção das demais colegas de sala.

\- Hanayo você está falando muito alto. – Maki repreendeu a outra.

\- Então é melhor procurarmos uma garota nya. – Rin decidiu por fim.

\- Rin chan, não decida as coisas pela Maki chan, além disso onde acharíamos alguém capaz de fazer tal coisa? – Hanayo apontou.

\- Hm... – Rin colocou a mão no queixo fazendo uma expressão seria. – Rin pode perguntar para uma amiga se ela conhece alguém nya. – Disse contente.

\- Que outra amiga você tem além de nós? – Maki perguntou vendo Rin inflar as bochechas.

\- Rin tem muitos amigos nya. – Disse emburrada. – Além disso ela vai ser nossa senpai na Otonokizaka nya. – Apontou.

\- Está falando daquela cartomante? – Hanayo perguntou na duvida.

\- Sim, da Nozomi chan nya. – Rin respondeu. – Certamente ela vai saber de alguém perfeito para ser a namorada da Maki chan nya. – Maki já estava prevendo confusão, mas iria seguir o fluxo de Rin, quem sabe assim pudesse se livrar dos encontros arranjados que tanto odiava.

\- Nicocchi prevejo que alguém vai te pedir em namoro ainda nessa semana. – A garota de grande seios, olhos azul piscina e cabelos em um tom arroxeado disse segurando uma carta de tarot entre seus dedos.

\- Acredito muito, Nozomi. – A morena respondeu emburrada. – E mesmo que suas previsões dessem certo, não tenho tempo para namorar. – Nozomi apenas sorriu.

\- E como sua mãe está? – Perguntou colocando a mão no ombro da pequena garota.

\- Logo terá alta do hospital. – Nico respondeu. – Mas mesmo assim não posso largar o trabalho de meio período, já que ainda teremos a conta do hospital para pagar. – A morena explicou.

\- Parece difícil para você. Mas a Elicchi e eu podemos sempre olhar seus irmãos, não se preocupe. – Nozomi sorriu para a mais baixa.

\- Eu nem sei como poderei pagar vocês por isso. Não confio deixar eles sozinhos, são muito pequenos ainda. – Nico suspirou.

\- Não precisa nos pagar, amigos são feitos para ajudar uns aos outros. – A cartomante disse. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – A mais alta sorriu.

\- Ai estão vocês. – Uma garota de rabo de cavalo com os fios loiros e olhos azul claro entrou na sala. – Como o professor de matemática não veio hoje, nossa sala está sendo dispensada mais cedo. – Eli avisou.

\- Então eu vou mais cedo para o trabalho, assim eu posso sair mais cedo também. – Nico disse começando a arrumar suas coisas.

\- Nico, você não precisa trabalhar tanto. – Eli disse preocupada. – Sabe que se precisar de dinheiro, nós podemos emprestar um pouco. – Nico lançou um olhar irritado para Eli.

\- Vocês duas já fazem demais por mim cuidando dos meus irmãos, não posso aceitar mais nada. – A morena respondeu seria se levantando.

\- Então a Elicchi e eu iremos para a sua casa ajudar na limpeza e preparar o almoço para os seus irmãos. – Nozomi disse dando algumas palmadinhas no topo da cabeça de Nico.

\- Nozomi, já disse para não bater na minha cabeça desse jeito, não está vendo que eu quero crescer um pouco ainda. – Nico exclamou fazendo Eli soltar um risinho.

\- Vamos, vamos, ou não vai chegar mais cedo no trabalho. – A cartomante agora estava empurrando Nico pelos ombros. – Se importaria se levássemos sorvete para os seus irmãos? – Perguntou depois de um tempo andando.

\- Espera que te darei o dinheiro. – Nico disse mexendo em sua bolsa.

\- Não precisa Nico. – Eli disse com um sorriso calmo.

\- Não quero que gastem o dinheiro de vocês com os meus irmãos. – Nico disse irritada.

\- Nicocchi, você sabe que seus irmãos são como meus irmãos mais novos também. E Elicchi gosta deles os suficiente para pagar um sorvete. Por isso pare com isso e aceite os nosso sentimentos pelos seus irmãos. – Nozomi bronqueou puxando a orelha da menor do trio.

\- Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi. – Nico disse segurando a mão de Nozomi.

\- Você realmente sabe como lidar com a Nico, Nozomi. – Eli comentou rindo da cena das duas.

\- Somos amigas de infância, no fim das contas. – Nozomi disse orgulhosa de si. Nico apenas bufou e rodou os olhos, Nozomi a conhecia bem demais. – Elicchi, eu te contei que a Nico vai arranjar um namorado essa semana? – Perguntou animada.

\- Um namorado? – Eli perguntou sem entender.

\- Nozomi previu isso com as cartas de Tarot, mas certamente é mais um previsão falha, uma vez que Nico não tem tempo para isso. – A morena explicou.

\- É o que você diz agora Nicocchi, mas eu sei que você vai aceitar. – Sorriu confiante.

\- Mas é surpreendendo ouvir que a Nico gosta de alguém. – A loira disse ponderando.

\- Hm? – As outras duas olharam sem entender para loira.

\- Se a Nico vai aceitar, significa que ela gosta do rapaz que a pedir em namoro não é? É alguém que conhecemos Nico? – A pergunta fez Nozomi e Nico se entre olharem.

\- Nico não gosta de ninguém. – A morena disse ainda sem entender.

\- Quer dizer que você vai aceitar namorar sem gostar? Nico! – Eli exclamou espantada.

\- Já disse que não vou aceitar! Provavelmente as cartas da Nozomi estão erradas novamente, no sábado ela disse que eu encontraria uma pessoa que mudaria minha vida, e a única coisa que me aconteceu foi encontrar um cachorrinho na rua. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

\- E você o adotou. – Nozomi disse sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que foi idiotice minha pegar aquele animal, mas ele estava machucado e meus irmãos insistiram, acho que vou ter que procurar um trabalho de finais de semana para poder comprar a comida dele. – Afirmou.

\- Você se preocupada demais, Nico. – Eli disse sorrindo ternamente para a outra, mesmo que Nico não estivesse olhando.

\- Claro, eu sou a irmã mais velha tenho a responsabilidade de cuidar dos meus irmãos mais novos. – A morena respondeu emburrada.

\- Uma namorada de aluguel? – Nozomi perguntou olhando para a dupla a sua frente. Encontrara Rin e Hanayo no seu caminho de casa. O quarteto agora estava em um café, onde Nico trabalhava, mas a morena não estava lá, pois seu expediente já tinha terminado.

\- Nozomi, não me diga que... – Eli murmurou para a cartomante.

\- Eu tenho uma amiga que está com problemas financeiros na casa, ela pode aceitar, mas só tem os fins de semana livres. – Nozomi respondeu.

\- E como ela é? – Hanayo foi quem perguntou timidamente.

\- Ela é da minha idade, com um metro e cinquenta e quatro, three size são 71, 57, 79, sangue tipo A, aniversário dia 22 de Julho e signo leão. Gosta de doces, e odeia comidas apimentadas. E também quer ser uma Idol. – Eli apenas riu sem jeito diante do olhar assustados das duas garotas mais novas.

\- Como sabe de tudo isso nya? – Rin perguntou perplexa.

\- Somos amigas de infância. – Nozomi respondeu dando de ombros.

\- E como ela se chama? – Hanayo perguntou entusiasmada.

\- Yazawa Nico. – Nozomi respondeu com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Ela às vezes é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar, mas acho que a amiga de vocês deve conseguir lidar com ela. – Eli apenas olhou assustada para a amiga.

\- Maki chan é quem vai dar o veredito final, você não tem uma foto dela nya? – Rin perguntou tirando seu celular do bolso.

\- Sim, uma vez que ela vive me mandando fotos. – Nozomi declarou rindo. Eli observou a cartomante enviar algumas fotos de Nico para a outra garota.

\- O que acha Kayochin? – Rin perguntou mostrando uma foto de Nico. A morena estava sorrindo enquanto fazia uma pose de mãos estranha.

\- Kawaii! – Hanayo exclamou.

\- Mas ela realmente tem a sua idade Nozomi chan? – Rin perguntou ainda olhando para foto. – Não importa como vemos ela parece ser mais nova que a gente nya. – Apontou.

\- Nicocchi só parece criança, mas na verdade é alguém bem responsável. – Nozomi fez então sua propaganda da amiga.

\- Nozomi, a Nico não disse que não tinha tempo para esse tipo de coisa? – Eli repreendeu a outra.

\- Nicocchi não disse que queria um trabalho de finais de semana? Talvez essa possa ser a chance perfeita, eu me preocupo com ela carregando bandejas todos os dias, além de que é possível que ela tente trabalhar em uma loja de conveniências como abastecedora. – Apontou.

\- De fato a Nico trabalhando em uma loja de conveniências tendo que carregar caixas pesadas me preocupa. – Eli concordou. – Mas é como se a Nico fosse vender o corpo para uma pessoa. – Apontou.

\- Não vamos pensar nesses extremos, vamos pensar nela como aqueles Hosts. – Nozomi declarou e mesmo assim Eli não parecia satisfeita.

\- Maki chan não quer ninguém para dormir com ela, ela nem sequer quer segurar as mãos nos encontros ou beijar, só quer alguém que finja ser sua namorada na frente de seus pais. – Hanayo explicou envergonhada.

\- Viu Elicchi, não precisamos nos preocupar. – Nozomi apontou.

\- Bem veremos o que a Nico vai responder. – Eli se deu por vencida.

\- Tragam essa tal de Maki chan amanhã para cá, Nicocchi vai trabalhar entre as três até as oito que é o horário que eles fecham. - Nozomi disse combinou.

\- Okay nya! – Rin parecia animada.

\- A proposito, qual é o nome completo dessa garota? – Eli perguntou curiosa.

\- Nishikino Maki. – Hanayo e Rin disseram juntas. Nozomi e Eli se entre olharam espantadas. Seria ela parente dos donos do grande hospital Nishikino?

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado... Eu realmente ainda me sinto insegura em postar aqui... *Respira fundo***

 **Talvez eu post no domingo, ainda não sei...**

 **Kissus**

 **Se cuidem**


	3. Chapter 2

**Esse frio vai me matar x.x**

 **E pensando nele eu comprei um par de luvas que deixam as pontas dos dedos para fora pela Net. Não muda muita coisa e atrapalha para caramba... Como tenho as mãos pequeninas e dedos curtos, não dá nem para segurar o controle do vídeo game direito, mal investimento... Além disso preciso comprar adesivos novos para o meu teclado ou comprar um teclado novo, as letras desapareceram. Isso por que tenho ele há mais ou menos dois anos. -.-**

 **Se não bastasse isso, preciso de musicas novas também. OMG tirei o dia para reclamar lol**

 **Ah sim as postagens começaram ser feitas apenas nos domingos x.x**

 **Sem mais delongas**  
 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Prazer em conhecer

Maki observou a foto que Rin mostrava. Era a garota que havia visto no domingo com seus irmãos. Ou pelo menos acreditava ser ela. Ou talvez não fosse, uma vez que Rin havia dito que ela já estava no segundo ano do colegial.

\- Então essa será a minha namorada? – Maki perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Ela não é fofa? – Rin perguntou entusiasmada.

\- Ela parece uma criança. – Maki apontou não querendo admitir que achava a garota fofa. – Além disso acha que meu pai aprovaria? – Perguntou, pelas roupas que Nico usava dava para ver que não eram de grandes marcas, podia dizer até que eram de um tipo bem barato.

\- Maki chan diz isso porque a Yazawa san parece ser pobre? – Hanayo perguntou preocupada.

\- Bem... – Maki começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo. – Eu não importo com a posição social dela, mas meus pais... – Não terminou de falar.

\- Não acharíamos uma pessoa da mesma posição social que a sua que estivesse disposto a aceitar ser uma namorada de aluguel nya. – Rin apontou.

\- E essa garota aceitou? – Perguntou vendo as duas amigas se desesperarem.

\- Bem... Não é como se ela tivesse aceitado, mas também não disse que não. – Hanayo foi quem respondeu sem jeito.

\- Como assim? – Maki perguntou sem entender.

\- Não falamos com ela nya. – Rin respondeu.

\- E como tem tanta certeza que ela vai aceitar? Você! – Maki estava um tanto quanto irritada agora.

\- Bem, as amigas dela disseram que ela aceitaria, então... – Rin encolheu os ombros.

-Isso quer dizer que não a viram e nem falaram com ela? Pelos deuses! – Maki exclamou atraindo a atenção de alguns de seus colegas de sala.

\- Mas hoje você vai conhecê-la Maki chan! – Hanayo disse empolgada com a ideia. Maki rodou os olhos se perguntava se era a coisa certa. Podia avistar uma grande confusão já.

Logo após as aulas Maki seguiu com Rin e Hanayo para Akihabara, para uma cafeteria onde disseram que Nico trabalhava de tarde. Não era um lugar caro e sofisticado com os lugares que Maki estava acostumada a frequentar, mas tinha sua clientela.

Então os olhos de Maki capturaram a imagem da tal Yazawa Nico que iria ser sua namorada de aluguel. Tinha estatura baixa, cabelos negros presos em duas caudas gêmeas uma em cada lado da cabeça presas com uma fita vermelha. Os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, o rosto de aparência infantil, e o busto reto, estava com um uniforme de maid.

\- Nicocchi. – Então viu uma garota de seios fartos, cabelos presos em duas caldas também, porem eram rabos baixos, os olhos azul piscina, e um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

\- Nozomi? Aconteceu alguma coisa lá em casa? – A morena perguntou alarmada.

\- Não aconteceu nada na sua casa, não se preocupe. – Nozomi disse calmamente. Agora Nico a olhava sem entender.

\- O que aconteceu então? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Tem uma pessoa a quem eu quero te apresentar, apenas isso. – Nozomi respondeu rindo um pouco.

\- Nozomi, se você está querendo me empurrar para alguém para fazer a sua previsão se realizar pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva. – Nico respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Vamos Nicocchi, você talvez até me agradeça mais tarde. – E então começou a puxar a outra.

\- Nozomi eu estou trabalhando. – A morena exclamou vendo seu chefe lançar um olhar irritado. – Espere meu expediente acabar. – Se soltou da outra. – Agora me deixe trabalhar em paz. – Pediu ajeitando suas roupas.

\- Tudo bem, Nicocchi, estarei sentada ali. – Indicou a mesa onde Maki e as outras estavam sentadas. Nico observou as três figuras ali, elas estavam olhando em sua direção.

\- Tudo bem, depois eu vou atender vocês, tenho que levar esse pedido para a Kotori que está na cozinha hoje. – Nico explicou.

\- Eu vou esperar. – Com isso ambas se puseram a andar. Maki observou a figura da tal Nozomi vir na direção de onde estava. – Olá, Hanayo chan, Rin chan, e você dever ser a Maki chan. – Nozomi apontou.

-C-Como sabe meu nome? – Maki perguntou um pouco envergonhada, e um pouco assustada.

\- Rin chan e a Hanayo chan me informaram, eu sou a amiga da Nicocchi, e quem enviou as fotos dela para a Rin chan. Me chamo Toujou Nozomi. – Se apresentou, logo se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

\- Nozomi chan, ela realmente trabalha aqui? – Hanayo perguntou animada.

\- A Nicocchi? Vocês não viram agorinha? – Nozomi perguntou sem entender.

\- Não a Yazawa san, mas a lendária Maid Minalinsky. - Hanayo perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Minalinsky? – Nozomi perguntou sem entender. De fato havia ouvido boatos sobre a tal maid, mas não lembrava de ninguém com esse nome dentre os funcionários do café.

\- Sejam bem vindas. – Nico disse parando ao lado da mesa. Logo começava a distribuir copos com agua para o quarteto. – Vocês já tem o menu? – Perguntou formalmente com um sorriso.

\- Nicocchi, tem alguma Minalinsky trabalhando aqui? – Nozomi perguntou curiosa.

\- Não se finja de idiota Nozomi, você sabe muito bem que é a Kotori. – Nico respondeu rodando os olhos. Logo notou seu ato e tratou de voltar a sorrir. – Aqui está o Menu. – Disse entregando a placa dobrada ao meio para Nozomi, e em seguida entregou outro para Hanayo que estava na ponta. – Quando escolherem, por favor me chamem. – Com isso a morena se afastou.

\- Então ela trabalha aqui. – Hanayo disse com os olhos brilhando. – Hanayo poderia morrer agora mesmo por tal felicidade.

\- Não faça isso Kayochin! Rin não quer que a Kayochin morra nyan. – A garota com manias de gato exclamou. As pessoas então passaram a olhar para elas.

\- Hanayo, Rin, estão chamando muita atenção. – Maki disse irritada.

\- Mas a Kayochin... – Rin exclamou.

\- Desculpem, mas poderiam fazer menos barulho, alguns clientes estão se sentindo incomodados. – Nico disse com um semblante serio.

\- Nicocchi veio em boa hora, eu já decidi o que queremos. – Nozomi disse sorrindo. – Eu quero parfait de chocolate com banana, Rin chan vai querer o Neko Cup Cake de chocolate e baunilha, Hanayo chan a torta de banana, e a Maki chan a torta de morango. – Disse vendo Nico anotar.

\- Eu ainda não escolhi o meu. – Maki exclamou, Nico já se preparava para riscar o pedido.

\- A torta de morango é a especialidade da casa Maki chan. – Nozomi disse. – é deliciosa, e se você não gostar, então não vai gostar de nada que preparem aqui. – Explicou.

\- E o que desejam para beber? – Nico perguntou sorrindo.

\- Chá preto. – Rin respondeu alegremente.

\- Hanayo vai querer chá de camomila. – Nico ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Nico acha que chá verde combina mais com a torta de banana. O gosto da banana é mais forte, e você pode acabar não sentindo o gosto do chá de camomila, por isso recomendo um chá mais forte também. – Explicou calmamente.

\- Ooh. – Hanayo murmurou. – Pode trazer o chá verde então. – Aceitou a sugestão da maid.

\- Eu quero chá de Hibisco. – Maki disse ainda olhando o cardápio.

\- Nozomi vai querer leite não é? – Nico perguntou vendo a outra assentir. Depois disso a morena repetiu o ordenado antes de sair em direção da cozinha.

\- Eu não gostei dela. – Maki murmurou sem olhar para ninguém.

\- Não? – Rin perguntou assustada.

\- Aquele sorriso aprece ser muito falso, não ele é totalmente falso, como se quisesse esconder tudo que ela sente. – Explicou.

\- Nicocchi realmente tem muitos problemas. – Nozomi ponderou.

O quarteto ficou em silencio, logo Nico se aproximava trazendo consigo o pedido. Se afastando novamente para poder ir atender outra mesa. Elas comeram em silencio, o que para raro para Rin.

\- Maki chan não vai querer contratar ela então? – Hanayo perguntou preocupada assim que terminou de comer se bolo de banana.

\- Não faria sentido contratar alguém que eu não gosto. – Respondeu já se preparando para poder ir embora.

\- Maki chan não ia contratar apenas para ser uma namorada falsa? – Nozomi perguntou com um leve sorriso. – Minhas cartas ontem disseram que poderia dar muito certo. – A cartomante apontou.

\- He? – Maki olhou assustada para Nozomi, a cartomante por sua vez estava tirando um baralho de tarot da bolsa.

\- Nozomi chan vai fazer suas previsões nya? – Rin perguntou interessada.

\- Sim, para ver se o resultado ainda é o mesmo. – A cartomante disse por ifm.

\- Eu não vou mudar de opinião. – Maki declarou se ponde de pé. – Vou pagar a minha parte e ir embora. – Com isso ela foi em direção do caixa.

\- Maki chan! – Rin ainda tentou chamar pela outra.

\- Não se preocupe Rin chan, Maki chan vai voltar atrás com a sua decisão. – Nozomi disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Cedo ou tarde ela vai vir até nós e contratara a Nicocchi. – Estava confiante.

\- Contratar a Nico para que? – Nico perguntou logo atrás da amiga de infância, já estava com seu uniforme escolar.

\- Ah Nicocchi, não é nada. – Nozomi disse reunindo suas cartas. – Saiu novamente que você vai arranjar um namorado essa semana. – A cartomante disse se levantando da cadeira.

\- Já disse que não quero nenhum namorado. – Nico disse rodando os olhos.

\- Oh! Então namorada? – Nozomi viu então o rosto de Nico adquirir uma cor avermelhada. – Não me diga Nicocchi... – Não terminou de falar, pois Nico começou a andar.

\- Não quero nenhum relacionamento, agora eu estou indo embora, meu chefe me liberou mais cedo, e Eli deve estar em apuros com os meus irmãos. – Nozomi apenas riu da atitude da morena. Olhou para Hanayo e Rin, elas tinham um olhar preocupado.

\- Não se preocupem, vai dar tudo certo. – Ela então piscou com um dos olhos. – Nicocchi, me espera, e se não esperar eu vou ter que te punir. – Declarou pegando sua carteira da bolsa.

\- Então ande logo Nozomi. – Nico disse cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Rin observou as duas saírem da loja, Nozomi rindo e Nico com a expressão fechada. Não entendiam como Nozomi poderia achar que as coisas dariam certo. Maki e Nico pareciam ser pessoas de gênio difícil demais para se entenderem.

\- Sabe Rin chan, acho que a Nozomi chan tem razão. – Hanayo murmurou. – Acho que se a Maki chan contratar a Yazawa san, talvez elas possam acabar namorando de verdade. – Rin olhou sem entender para a amiga de infancia.

\- Por que você acha isso Kayochim? – Rin perguntou sem entender.

\- Muitas vezes as pessoas mais duronas só precisam de um pouco de atenção, carinho e compreensão. – Murmurou seu pensar. – Os pais da Maki chan sempre estão ocupados, e quase nunca tem tempo para ela, por isso eu pensei se ela não é fria assim por causa disso.

\- Rin não está entendendo. – Rin coçou a nuca sem jeito.

\- Ordem de despejo? – Nico disse olhando assustada para o papel em suas mãos. A proprietária do edifício estava logo à frente da garota do terceiro ano do colegial. – Por que? Como foi acontecer? – Nico perguntou sem entender.

\- Sua mãe já estava devendo antes de ser hospitalizada, e você também não pagou dois meses de aluguel. – A mulher explicou. – Eu sei que a situação de vocês é difícil, mas as contas tem se ajuntado e os demais inquilinos tem reclamado. – Nico então mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Poderia me dar algum tempo? – Nico murmurou. – Pelo menos até a minha mãe sair do hospital... – Murmurou olhando para baixo. A proprietária não conseguia ver o rosto da morena.

\- Quando sua mãe sair do hospital terá contas de lá para pagar, não posso esperar estar falida Yazawa san. – A mulher informou.

\- Me dê um mês então. Vou conseguir um trabalho aos fins de semana, além disso logo será a pausa do final de ano e eu poderei me dedicar ao trabalho sem me preocupar com a escola e... – A proprietária suspirou.

\- Te darei esse tempo, Yazawa san, eu entendo sua situação. – Ela colocou a mão no ombro de Nico. – Não quero ver vocês fora daqui. – E sorriu.

\- Obrigada. – Nico agradeceu respirando profundamente.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa eu farei o possível para ajudar. – Com isso a mulher foi embora. Nico ainda ficou mais um tempo na porta. Por sorte Eli e Nozomi estavam mantendo seus irmãos ocupados. Teria que arranjar trabalho o mais rápido possível.

\- Casar? - Maki quase gritou de surpresa. O pai da garota estava na sua frente, sua mãe ao lado dele.

\- Sim, esse é o ultimo, e você vai se casar com ele querendo ou não, a menos que arranje outra pessoa até o sábado. – Ele declarou fortemente.

\- Querido... – A mãe de Maki murmurou olhando com certa pena para a filha.

\- Fique claro que não aceitarei qualquer pessoa Maki. Eu quero o melhor para você, por isso faço essas coisas. – Ele concluiu antes de sair do quarto da filha.

\- Eu vou tentar convencê-lo, não se preocupe. – E então a mãe de Maki saiu do quarto também.

\- Droga! – Maki praguejou se jogando em sua cama. Pegou o celular para ligar para Rin ou Hanayo. Assim que desbloqueou a tela a surpresa. A foto de Yazawa Nico estava aberta. Talvez se esquecera de fechar quando Rin a enviou.

Observou bem o rosto da morena, o curvar dos lábios, não era um sorriso falso como o que vira. Então uma coisa chamou sua atenção, um pequeno detalhe, podia ver o topo de três cabeças. Talvez os irmãos da mesma.

\- Deve ser difícil trabalhar como maid. – Maki ponderou depois de um tempo. – Se ela sorrir assim ao meu lado me faria muito feliz. – E então ouviu o que disse. Sentou se assustada na cama. O que estava pensando afinal? – MAKI! – Exclamou contra ela mesma. Aquilo era algo muito estranho no fim das contas.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

 **mas voltando a falar do frio, alguém curte ele? Não gosto de calor, mas frio judia demais das minhas mãos... Escrever, ler pelo celular, jogar vídeo game, desenhar se tornam tarefas bem complicadas no frio. Porém ele estimula minha criatividade...**

 **Acho que tirei o dia para falar lol**

 **Mas vou deixar vocês em paz.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	4. Chapter 3

**Meu Deus como essa semana está corrido no trampo... Pelo menos consigo ir até a casa da costureira que está fazendo meu cosplay...**

 **Sabem o que é dormir duas ou três horas por dia? é por isso que passarei nos próximos dias, para poder adiantar muito material, e outras coisa. Vamos ver se vai dar certo. Quando digo adiantar, me refiro a essa fanfic.**

 **Ao Guest que comentou, agradeço muito ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic**

 **Sem mais delongas.**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Eu aceito.

Nico naquela manhã estava extremamente estranha. Havia menos comida no bentou da morena que sempre. Estranharam. Além disso, Nico parecia estar mais preocupada do que o usual.

\- Nicocchi? – Nozomi chamou pela outra. – Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou preocupada assim que ganhou a atenção da outra.

\- Nada... – Nico respondeu desanimada. Eli e Nozomi se entre olharam.

\- Nico você está com mais algum problema com dinheiro? – Eli perguntou já sabendo que era isso. Nico dificilmente ficava preocupada com outra coisa.

\- Não. – Nico mentiu desviando o olhar.

\- Nicocchi! – Nozomi começou então a apertar os pequenos seios da morena.

\- Tá bom, Nico fala! – Nico exclamou tentando se soltar. – Aqui. – Então ela pegou um papel de sua bolsa.

\- Ordem de despejo? - A dupla disse surpresa.

\- Ontem a proprietária veio me entregar isso. Aparentemente estamos devendo cinco meses de aluguel. – Respondeu visivelmente desanimada.

\- Se quiser eu posso falar com meus pais na Rússia para ajudar você. – Eli ofereceu.

\- Eu tenho umas economias, você pode usar. – Nozomi também ofereceu.

\- Obrigada, mas Nico tem que lidar com isso sozinha. – Nico olhou para seu bentou.

\- Nico, aceita a nossa ajuda, depois quando a situação melhorar, você devolve o dinheiro que tal? – Eli propôs. – Vamos levar isso como um empréstimo. Pelo menos para que não fiquem sem um teto. – Nico suspirou.

\- Nicocchi, seus irmãos também ficarão sem um teto. Além disso, você vai ter que pagar a conta do hospital também. – A cartomante lembrou.

\- Tudo bem, mas só até eu arranjar o trabalho de final de semana. Depois Nico pagará cada centavo que eu emprestar de vocês. – Disse dando se por vencida.

\- Já que precisa de dinheiro, não vai recusar a minha proposta. – Nozomi disse sorrindo de canto. – Lembra a ruiva que estava comigo ontem? Ela quer um namorado de aluguel. – A cartomante observou a confusão no rosto da morena.

\- E o que Nico tem a ver com isso? – Nico perguntou confusa.

\- Ela na verdade quer uma namorada de aluguel, apenas para apresentar para seus pais e impedir os encontros às cegas que a metem. – Explicou.

\- E? – Nico ainda não estava entendendo.

\- Por que você não vira essa namorada? Ela vai pagar e você precisa de dinheiro, seria uma boa oportunidade, além disso, nos finais de semanas que você estiver livre pode fazer trabalho que pagam pelo dia. – Nico então começou a pensar.

\- Nozomi isso não é a mesma coisa que se prostituir não é? – Nico perguntou estreitando os olhos.

\- Não, é como aqueles hosts, ela apenas quer alguém para apresentar aos pais, ela não quer beijos, nem nada. – Nozomi explicou a situação.

\- No começou eu também achei ridículo essa ideia, mas vendo que você vai precisar de dinheiro é a melhor alternativa. – Eli também foi a favor da ideia.

\- Não sei se aceitaria, Nico não se sente confortável nem com a ideia. – Nico apontou.

\- Bem, se ela te perguntar você pode pensar no caso não é? – Nozomi insistiu.

\- Por que quer tanto que a Nico comece a sair com essa garota Nozomi? Você acabou de conhece-la também. – Eli perguntou sem entender.

\- Porque as cartas dizem que algo muito bom acontecera. – Nozomi respondeu dando de ombros. – Mas a decisão é apenas sua, Nicocchi. – A cartomante disse por fim.

\- Eu sei. – Nico retrucou voltando a comer seu bentou. – Aproposito Nozomi, era para ela que você ia me apresentar ontem? – Nico perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Exatamente. – Nozomi disse olhando para Nico. – Ela não é bonita? – Perguntou depois de um tempo de silencio. Nico então tentou puxar em sua mente a imagem da ruiva. Lembrava se vagamente dela. Os olhos violetas e puxados, os lábios bem desenhados, nem finos e nem fartos demais, os cabelos carmesins que adornavam a face de pele clara e aparentemente macia.

\- Eu não lembro muito bem, mas pelo que me lembro ela parece ser sim bonita, e muito rica, ainda mais se quer mesmo jogar dinheiro fora com uma namorada de aluguel. Como aquelas garotas ricas que acham que o mundo está aos seus pés. – Ponderou.

\- Não sei dizer se ela acha que o mundo está aos seus pés, mas ela me parece sofrer do mesmo jeito que você Nicocchi. – Nozomi disse apoiando o queixo na mão.

\- Como eu? – Nico perguntou sem entender.

\- Desesperada para encontrar a saída de seus problemas. – Explicou por fim.

\- Nozomi você não acha que está exagerando um pouco agora? – Eli perguntou sem graça. – Nico tem problemas, mas que problemas aquela tal de Maki poderia ter? Ela é rica, bonita, provavelmente deve apenas se preocupar com as notas. – A loira disse por fim.

\- Você não acha um problema ter que ir a encontros sem conhecer a outra pessoa? Além disso talvez um dia o pai dela a obrigue casar com alguém que ela não ama. – Explicou.

\- Confesso que se Nico tivesse que se casar sem amar estaria apavorada e desesperada. – A morena comentou.

\- Não é motivo para se desesperar? – Nozomi perguntou e Eli suspirou cansada. Também não iria gostar de estar no lugar de Maki. Na verdade não gostaria de estar no lugar de nenhuma das duas, nem no de Nico e nem no de Maki.

\- Bem, eu tenho ir para a sala do conselho estudantil depois das aulas, Nozomi vai ter que ir comigo, hoje Honoka e Umi vão ficar com seus irmãos, Nico. – Eli disse sorrindo levemente para a morena.

\- Além de vocês duas ainda têm as kouhais... - Nico então soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu realmente não sei como irei pagar tudo isso. – A morena estava visivelmente cansada.

\- Não precisa pagar, fazemos isso por você ser nossa amiga, não se preocupe em nos compensar ou pagar. – Eli disse sorrindo levemente.

\- Obrigada. – Nico disse com um leve sorriso.

\- Alias Nicocchi, se importaria se no final de semana fossemos todas à sua casa para brincar um pouco? – Nozomi perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Não tem problema, eu acho. – Nico respondeu depois de ponderar.

\- E a sua mãe, como ela está? – Eli perguntou mudando bruscamente de assunto.

\- Os médicos ontem disseram que ela está progredindo, mas que não podem mais dar uma previsão de quando ela vai sair. – Nozomi e Eli se entre olharam. – Ela quis ir ao banheiro sozinha, escorregou e se cortou, eles tem medo de alguma infecção. – Explicou.

\- Não desanime Nicocchi. – Nozomi disse para animar a amiga. – Sua mãe é forte ela vai sair dessa, você vai ver. E se precisar já sabe que sempre estaremos aqui. – Deu mais uma vez seu apoio incondicional para a amiga.

\- Vocês me ajudam demais. – Nico retrucou.

\- Mas e a doença? – Eli voltou ao foco.

\- Ainda não sabem se ela se foi ou não, eles disseram que precisam continuar com o tratamento, e que o corpo da minha mãe ainda está muito fraco pelo tratamento anterior. Mas ela reagiu bem ao transplante. – Explicou.

\- Isso me alegra, Nico. – Eli disse sorrindo calmamente. – Nem todas as coisas estão tão ruins assim. – Disse aliviada.

\- Se todas as coisas estivessem dando errado acho que Nico não suportaria. – Nico confessou sua fraqueza mais uma vez.

\- Yazawa! Tem uma ligação da escola dos seus irmãos para você. – O professor de Inglês veio avisar. Nico então sentiu seu sangue congelar nas veias.

Nico agora estava em sua casa com suas duas kouhais e seus irmãos. As adolescentes eram Umi, uma seria garota de longos cabelos azuis e olhos âmbar, e Honoka que era uma cabeça de vento de cabelos laranja e olhos azuis.

Cocoa, a irmã do meio havia brigado na escola. Tinha um curativo na bochecha abaixo do olho vermelho, ela era um pouco moleca, mas Nico jamais imaginaria que ela iria brigar.

\- Desculpa Onee sama. – Kokoro a irmã mais velha que Cocoa murmurou. – Eu devia ter segurado melhor a Cocoa. – Murmurou.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Kokoro, Onee san sabe bem o quão impulsiva a Cocoa é. – Nico respondeu ainda com um semblante serio, beirando o raivoso. – Não tem nada para dizer, Cocoa? – Perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

\- Eles insultaram o papai. – Ela respondeu irritada. – Onee sama não se importa com o que dizem do papai, mas eu me importo. – Cocoa gritou.

\- Cocoa! – Nico disse firme. – Abaixe o tom de voz. – Pediu tentando manter a calma. – É claro que não me importo, são mentiras. Papai nunca iria nos abandonar, ele não morreu porque queria. Você não deve dar ouvidos para o que os outros dizem. – Discursou.

\- Mas Onee sama! – Cocoa ia tentar argumentar.

\- Cocoa! – Fora firme mais uma vez. – Por favor, sem mais discussões, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – A morena disse dando as costas para os irmãos.

\- Onee sama idiota. – Cocoa murmurou olhando para o lado emburrada, haviam pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Cocoa chan, Nico chan não é idiota, e ela está certa em te repreender. Não importa o quão irritada você fique, é errado bater em outra pessoa. – Honoka disse a abaixando na frente da menor.

\- Honoka san diz isso porque não falaram do pai da Honoka san. – Cocoa respondeu ainda emburrada.

\- Nico tem muitos problemas já, por isso não causem mais problemas para ela. – Umi disse se sentando ao lado de Kotorou, o caçula, que batia com o martelo de plástico no chão.

\- Eu vou me esforçar para conter melhor a Cocoa. – Kokoro bateu continência.

\- Onee sama depois que começou a trabalhar nem liga mais para a gente. – Cocoa murmurou visivelmente chateada.

\- Cocoa, a Nico tem seus próprios problemas, problemas de gente grande, vamos dizer assim. Não é como se ela não ligasse para vocês, mas é para poder cuidar de vocês enquanto a mãe de vocês não volta que ela está se esforçando tanto. – Umi discursou.

\- Se a Nico chan não se importasse, não pediria para que viéssemos cuidar de vocês todos os dias não é? – Honoka disse esbanjando um sorriso.

\- Ela já tem se preocupada bastante com a mãe de vocês no hospital, ainda tem a escola, o trabalho, tentem não se meter em problemas novamente. Cocoa, você quase matou a Nico com o susto que ela levou. – Umi repreendeu, mas em um tom mais ameno que a de Nico.

Nico caminhava pelas ruas calmamente. As palavras de Nozomi em sua mente. Se aceitasse ser a namorada de aluguel daquela garota talvez poderia ter um pouco mais de tempo para ficar com seus irmãos. Além disso estava começando a ficar cansada. Estava decidida. Se propusesse, ela aceitaria. Pelo conforto e bem estar de seus irmãos.

\- Você! – Nico olhou para trás. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e com um uniforme de marinheiro azul marinho vinha correndo em sua direção. – Yazawa Nico. – Ela exclamou assustando a morena.

\- Você... – Nico murmurou tentando lembrar quem ela era. – A amiga da Nozomi de ontem. – A morena exclamou.

\- Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta. – Maki disse com as bochechas rubras. – Mas vamos para um lugar onde podemos conversar a sós. – A ruiva então começou a andar. Nico olhou para seu relógio. Por sorte ainda teria alguns minutos antes do expediente.

Maki seguiu em direção ao café em que Nico trabalha. Logo ela estava se sentando em uma mesa. Indicou uma cadeira para Nico, e a morena sem escolha se sentou ali. Nico observou seu chefe lançar um olhar de desagrado.

\- Nico não pode ficar sentada no meu local de trabalho. – Nico murmurou.

\- Eu serei rápida. – Maki disse tomando folego. – Eu quero que você seja a minha namorada de aluguel. – Foi direta.

\- Como? – Nico perguntou sem entender. Se não soubesse poderia achar que era brincadeira. Olhou bem para a expressão seria no rosto da outra.

\- Eu irei pagar. Pagarei muito bem se você se sair bem. Não preciso que seguremos as mãos, de preferencia agradeceria se não me tocasse. – Nico coçou a nuca.

\- O problema não é bem o dinheiro ou contato físico. – A morena disse tentando ser delicada. – Por que exatamente você quer que eu seja sua namorada? – Perguntou sem jeito.

\- Meu pai disse que ficarei noiva do filho de um de seus sócios se eu não arranjar um namorado. Ele disse que o próximo encontro será o ultimo. – Explicou rapidamente. Nico podia ver que a ruiva estava desesperada.

\- Não entendo direito, mas é como se você quisesse arrumar tempo para poder escolher quem quer? – Nico perguntou na duvida.

\- Seria mais ou menos isso. – Maki respondeu sem querer entrar em detalhes.

\- Você já parou para pensar que vai enganar seus pais com isso? É o mesmo que contar uma mentira. – A morena estava seria. Maki então olhou para baixo. A mais velha sabia que Maki não queria mentir para seus pais.

\- Eu não quero ter meu destino selado a alguém que eu ao menos conheço. De qualquer forma, eu apenas quero a sua resposta. Você aceita ou não ser a minha namorada? – Maki perguntou falando baixo para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

\- Nico está realmente precisando de dinheiro... – Nico murmurou. – Eu aceitarei a sua proposta. – A morena respondeu. Rezava interiormente para não estar se metendo em uma grande furada.

\- Me chamo Nishikino Maki. – A ruiva se apresentou sem jeito. – Prazer em conhece-la, Yazawa san. – Murmurou.

\- Maki chan né? – Nico murmurou. – Se serei sua namorada, teremos que nos chamar pelos nomes, me chame de Nico. – Sorriu piscando um de seus olhos vermelhos.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado...**

 **Enfim agora eu vou ir dormir também... acordo a uma da manhã para trabalhar... E no frio...**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	5. Chapter 4

**Olá para todos...**

 **Ontem foi um dia muito gratificante, fui ajudante voluntária de uma doações de filhotes. Aproveitei para levar os filhotes da minha casa para serem doados, e dos cinco irmãos apenas a Felicia não arranjou um lar. Minha mãe disse que podemos ficar com ela caso não apareça nenhuma família para ela. O importante é que muitos filhotes conseguiram um lar e eu espero que todas essas famílias sejam carinhosas e amorosas com eles.**

 **Sim eu estou muito feliz hoje por conta do que fiz ontem *-***

 **Próximo post saí apenas no sábado, e depois será apenas no domingo depois do dia 19. Kazu vai de cosplay no Anime Friends!**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 4: O contrato

\- Como assim não podemos mais ir à sua casa no final de semana? – Eli perguntou surpresa. Nico tinha um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

\- O que aconteceu Nico chan? – Honoka perguntou sem entender.

\- Bem... Aconteceram umas coisas e no final de semana eu combinei de me encontrar com uma pessoa. – Nico evitava olhar para as demais, estava nervosa. Não queria contar que agora tinha uma namorada, e muito menos que era de aluguel.

\- Nicocchi. – Nozomi começou. – Pode nos dizer com quem vai sair? – A cartomante perguntou seria.

\- Com uma amiga de outra escola. – A morena respondeu se curvando para trás por conta do medo. Nozomi era assustadora. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, algo dizia para fazê-lo ou se arrependeria.

\- Nicocchi. – Nozmi disse mais uma vez.

\- Nico, você não começou a trabalhar como estocadora em uma loja de conveniências aos finais de semana não é? – Eli perguntou preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Eli. Não é isso. E se não for pedir muito, poderiam olhar os meus irmãos no sábado? – E então Nozomi bufou.

\- Nozomi? – Eli olhou sem entender para a cartomante.

\- Nicocchi, é injusto isso. Diga o que está acontecendo imediatamente. Não confia mais em nós? – Perguntou visivelmente ofendida.

\- Nico chan... – Kotori tinha o cenho franzido.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nico vai contar para vocês, mas me prometam que não vão rir, e nem criticar. – E então o quinteto concluiu que deveria ser algo extremo.

\- Não me diga que Nico chan começou a se prostituir. – Honoka levou ao extremo.

-N-Nico jamais faria algo assim. Que coisa. – A morena exclamou irritada com o pensamento da outra.

\- Então o que é? – Umi perguntou calmamente, mas havia um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.

\- Ehehe... – Nico começou a rir pelo nervosismo, ter todas olhando tão atentas em sua direção era um pouco constrangedor. – Nico Nico Nii! – E então disse seu famoso bordão, fazendo suas poses de mãos.

\- Nico! – Eli a repreendeu. – Fale logo o que é. – A loira pediu em um tom mais ameno.

\- Nico começou um novo trabalho. – Ela murmurou olhando para baixo.

\- Se é só isso podia ter dito logo. – Umi finalmente respirou mais tranquila.

\- Do que vai trabalhar, Nico chan? – Kotori perguntou com seu usual calmo sorriso.

\- Isso é... – Nico desviou o olhar fitando o chão. Mais uma vez suas amigas pareceram ficar apreensivas sobre a resposta da menor. – Nico vai ser a namorada de aluguel de uma garota rica. – Murmurou enquanto desenhava círculos no chão com a ponta do pé direito.

\- Ah... Apenas isso. – Honoka disse aliviada. E então as mais novas do grupo se entre olharam.

\- O QUE? – Umi, Honoka, e Kotori gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Como assim, Nico senpai? – Típico de Umi usar o tom formal quando estava nervosa.

\- Nico chan... como... – Kotori estava sem palavras.

\- Honoka disse que a Nico chan estava se prostituindo. – Honoka escandalizou.

\- Não é isso! – Nico exclamou contra o comentário de Honoka. – Apenas... – Começou sem saber direito por onde começar.

\- Nico, conte tudo para elas. – Eli incentivou a colega de sala.

\- Nos contar o que? – Umi perguntou preocupada. Agora realmente tinha um motivo para se preocupar.

\- Estão querendo despejar a Nicocchi e os seus irmãos por aluguéis atrasados. – Nozomi foi que respondeu uma vez que Nico não fez menção de fazê-lo.

\- Mas eles não disseram ter entendido devido à situação da sua mãe? – Honoka perguntou sem entender.

\- Aparentemente alguns inquilinos disseram que era injusto eles pagarem corretamente se alguém não pagava. – Nico explicou. – A proprietária me deu um tempo, e Nozomi e Eli me emprestaram dinheiro, mas de qualquer forma, o que eu ganho no café mal dá para pagar as outras coisas. – Nico explicou.

\- Por isso fez algo tão extremo assim... – Kotori lançou um olhar de pena para sua senpai.

\- Não me olhe dessa forma Kotori, Nico não quer ser alvo de pena de ninguém. – Retrucou emburrando.

\- Mas você deveria ter nos dito isso, poderíamos ter ajudado também. – Umi disse colocando a mão no ombro de Nico.

\- O que está feito já está feito. – A morena disse claramente. – Nesse sábado eu irei encontrar com a Maki chan para acertamos a quantia. – o quinteto se entre olhou.

\- Quando tiver que fazer o papel de namorada me avise, eu posso cuidar dos seus irmãos. – Umi ofereceu.

\- Não vejo a diferença disso com se vender, mas Honoka também se esforçará bastante para ajudar a Nico chan. – Apoiou a amiga.

\- Honoka chan... – Kotori murmurou sem graça. – Qualquer coisa que precisar pode contar comigo também. Eu não preciso do meu salário, então posso te dar. – Ofereceu.

\- Não aceitarei dinheiro de vocês. – Nico deixou claro.

\- Mesmo com essa dificuldade financeira a Nico continua com o orgulho em alta. – Eli cochichou para Nozomi.

\- Nicocchi está apenas agindo como a Nicocchi. – Nozomi disse por fim com um sorriso tranquilo. – Logo ela vai ter uma grande surpresa. – Declarou segurando uma de suas cartas de tarot entre os dedos. - Pelo menos é o que as cartas me dizem. – Concluiu.

\- Então posso contar com vocês para olhar meus irmãos? – Nico perguntou esboçando um sorriso.

\- Claro. – As demais responderam juntas.

* * *

\- Maki já marquei seu encontro para domingo. – O homem anunciou parado na porta do quanto da ruiva. Maki por sua vez respirou fundo. Agora era a hora.

\- Desculpe, mas creio que o senhor terá que desmarcar papai. – Disse sem coragem de olhar para o homem. – Eu arranjei uma namorada. – Não mentiu sobre o sexo de Nico. Uma hora ela teria que enfrentar, então que fosse logo de cara.

\- Você o que? – O homem perguntou irritado. – Não aturarei brincadeiras de mau gosto Maki. – Ele avisou fazendo a garota se encolher.

\- Não estou fazendo brincadeiras. Ela será minha senpai ano que vem, apenas aconteceu de nos conhecer por acaso. – Mentiu descaradamente. Sentia se mal por ter que mentir para seu pai, mas ela realmente preferia isso a se ver compromissada com alguém que nem sabia como era.

\- Maki... – Era claro que ele estava irritado. – Eu não vou cancelar coisa alguma, não posso imaginar minha filha com outra garota. Isso não é normal, além de ser nojento. E se é alguém da antiga escola da sua mãe deve ser uma suja morta de fome. – O homem declarou com desprezo.

\- Não fale assim da Nico chan! – Maki exclamou defendendo a morena. Não entendia o porquê de o estar fazendo, apenas não gostara de ouvir a opinião de seu pai a respeito da morena. – Nico chan não é nenhuma suja morta de fome. – Disse por fim e viu seu pai estreitar os olhos.

\- Ela deve estar apenas atrás do seu dinheiro. Mesmo que fosse um garoto eu não aceitaria, pois não seria um garoto de classe. – Ele começou a discursar. – Uma garota Maki? Ainda que fosse rica eu não aceitaria. – Exclamou.

\- Querido, o que está acontecendo aqui? – A mãe de Maki apareceu na porta.

\- Papai está insultando a minha namorada, apenas por ela estudar no colégio Otonokizaka. – Maki respondeu.

\- Namorada? Maki! – A mãe da ruiva parecia surpresa. – Depois conversaremos sobre isso minha filha. Querido venha se acalmar um pouco. – E então ela começou a puxar o marido para fora do quarto.

Maki soltou um longo e cansado suspiro. Se perguntava de onde tirara coragem para encarar seu pai para defender Nico. Sabia que ela era pobre, caso contrario não teria aceitado, mas não era suja e morta de fome como ele dissera. Esticou sua mão para pegar seu celular. Havia colocado uma foto de Nico como papel de parede para a farsa parecer mais real.

\- Droga. – Murmurou fechando os olhos. Sentia um pequeno incomodo em seu peito. Seria sua consciência pesando?

* * *

Maki estava sentada ao lado de Nico no banco de um parque ecológico. Haviam escolhido tal lugar porque era calmo, e poucas pessoas passavam ali. Nico podia ver as olheiras sob os olhos da ruiva. Se perguntava se ela estaria bem.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A morena foi quem começou a conversa.

\- Apenas tive que enfrentar meu pai durante toda essa semana. – Maki murmurou cansada. – Ele não acredita que tenho uma namorada. – Já era de se esperar.

\- Nico entenderá se Maki chan não quiser continuar com isso. – A morena disse imparcial. Maki olhou para a outra. – Nico precisa de dinheiro, mas se Maki chan não quiser mais, Nico vai procurar trabalho em alguma loja. – Tentou tranquilizar a ruiva.

\- Seus pais não trabalham? – Maki perguntou indelicadamente e Nico ficou quieta.

Maki se chutou mentalmente, havia estragado a conversa com a sua pergunta indelicada, Nico não tinha culpa de seus problemas com seu pai, e além disso a morena parecia estar bem abatida também.

\- Meu pai morreu quando eu entrei no colegial. – Nico disse depois de um longo tempo em silencio. – Meu irmão caçula não tinha nem um ano de idade ainda, e então minha mãe teve que assumir toda a responsabilidade. – Não entendia o porquê de estar contando aquilo para Maki.

\- Eu sinto muito. E eu não quis ofender a sua família... – Maki se desculpou. Então Nico estava trabalhando para ajudar a mãe, mas mesmo assim, porque a morena precisaria de dois trabalhos?

\- Minha mãe foi diagnosticada com leucemia há alguns meses atrás. – Maki agora lançou um olhar assustada para a mais velha. – Desde então Nico tem pagado todas as contas de casa, mas não está sendo o suficiente, além disso, todas as economias da minha mãe estão indo no tratamento. Nico não quer dar mais preocupações à ela. – Explicou a situação em que estava.

\- Comparados aos seus problemas, os meus parecem apenas criancices. – Maki admitiu. A ruiva então olhou para Nico. Via a preocupação, o cansaço, e o medo no rosto da mesma. Por algum motivo sentiu vontade de ajudar a mais velha. – Vamos combinar de eu pagar uns vinte mil ienes por encontro, e dez mil por semana para usar seu nome. – Propos.

\- Maki chan quer mesmo continuar com isso? Além disso me pagando tanto. – A morena perguntou assustada.

\- Vai me ajudar. – A ruiva respondeu dando de ombros. – Papai nunca sabe no que gasto meu dinheiro, e o que eu estou te propondo não fará tanta falta. – Nico piscou algumas vezes. Maki deveria ser realmente muito rica.

\- Obrigada. – Nico murmurou olhando nos orbes violetas de Maki.

\- A propósito Nico chan, minha mãe sabe da farsa e quer te conhecer. – A ruiva murmurou desviando o olhar. – Talvez quando ela ouvir sua história ela te ajude um pouco, sabe, meus pais tem um hospital. – Murmurou a ultima parte.

\- Nico não vai aceitar. – A morena respondeu seriamente. – Nico agradece muito, mas recusará se a mãe da Maki chan propuser algo assim. – Maki olhou sem entender para a morena.

\- Por que? – Perguntou. Geralmente em casos assim as pessoas aceitariam de imediato. Era isso que seu pai sempre a ensinou. Pessoas pobres quando se tratavam de dinheiro jogavam fora até mesmo sua honra e dignidade.

\- Nico não gosta de aceitar dinheiro dos outros sem ter feito nada para merecê-lo. – A morena respondeu. – Para Nico, aceitar dinheiro dos outros é como aceitar uma esmola, e Nico não quer mendigar ou algo assim. – Explicou. Maki então entre abriu os lábios.

\- Mesmo que isso signifique passar fome? – Maki perguntou surpresa.

\- Por isso que Nico trabalha, para que meus irmãos não precisem passar fome e tenham um lugar para morar. – Respondeu orgulhosa. – Nico não importa em passar fome se for para dar para eles comerem. – Maki deu um sorriso terno.

\- Eu nunca vou entender esse senso de altruísmo. – Maki murmurou e Nico rodou os olhos. – Eu sou filha única então não sei o que é isso, além disso, nunca me faltou nada na vida. – Nico então olhou sem entender para a ruiva, parecia que ela estava se queixando.

\- Maki chan tem sorte. – A morena comentou olhando para o céu. – Mas quando minha mãe sair do hospital, Nico poderá se dedicar ao que gosta e aos seus sonhos, mas por enquanto Nico tem que se dedicar em cuidar dos irmãos. – Disse sonhadora e ao mesmo tempo com garra.

\- Eu já tenho que voltar para casa. – Maki disse olhando para o pequeno relógio em seu pulso. - Antes disso. – E então ela tirou algumas notas de sua carteira. – Seu pagamento por hoje. – Disse empurrando o dinheiro para Nico.

\- Não era apenas algo como o contrato hoje? – Nico perguntou sem entender.

\- Já usei seu nome essa semana. Este é o seu pagamento, o tal contrato já foi feito no outro dia. – A ruiva explicou. – Agora eu tenho que ir. – Disse antes de começar a andar.

\- Maki chan! – Nico chamou a ruiva. – Vamos trocar nossos e-mails e numero de telefone. – Nico pegou seu celular do bolso da blusa.

\- Assim fica mais fácil para me comunicar com você. Pelo menos até eu me transferir para o Otonokizaka no ano que vem. – A ruiva tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto anotava o e-mail e o numero de Nico.

\- Você vai para o Otonokizaka? – Nico perguntou surpresa. – Então eu serei a sua senpai no ano que vem. – A morena exclamou.

\- Será. – A ruiva concordou. – Vou indo agora. – E mais uma vez Maki começou a andar.

Nico observou a ruiva tomar distancia. Agora não tinha mais volta. O que Maki propôs jamais ganharia em uma loja de conveniência. Respirou fundo vendo os primeiros flocos de neve começarem a cair. Enfim o inverno, assim como o final de ano se aproximavam.

\- Espero realmente que tudo de certo dessa vez. – Murmurou cansada antes de começar a andar.

* * *

 **E então, o que acharam?**

 **Essa semana foi maravilhosa para mim, e eu não consigo conter a alegria XD**

 **Vou tentar escrever mais rápido para ver se consigo postar dois capítulos por semana depois do AF como eu estou fazendo agora.**

 **Eu estou muito animada, como minha mãe diz, pegando fogo. Meu bom humor rende mais capitulo XD.**

 **Falei demais hoje também lol**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	6. Chapter 5

**E ai pessoal! Enfim amanhã é o dia que vou para o AF Estou ansiosa porque vou de cosplay... é a minha primeira vez que vou também. Finalmente!**

 **Eu estava baixando musicas nessa semana, e então eis que acho uma musica legal para usar de inspiração para essa fanfic *0* Sorte que eu estava vendo umas musicas velhas e resolvi baixar alguns cantores que eu gostava na época do colegial...Sim aquela idade marcada no meu perfil é verdadeira e eu sou uma jovem mulher já... Se puderem ouçam a musica Suki da Nishino Kana, ou vejam a tradução.**

 **Falando em eu ser velha, vou contar um pouco do que já fiz nesse mundo da escrita, a minha primeira fanfic eu escrevi há dez anos atrás... Do Hunter x Hunter, em provavelmente eu já devo ter jogado ele fora. Minha segunda fanfic foi do Mahou Sensei Negima, e eu acho que devo ter ela salva em algum CD, após isso eu escrevi alguns roteiros originais, e quando eu entrei no colegial há seis anos atrás eu comecei a publicar. A primeira fanfic foi Yaoi do the GazettE.**

 **O que mais posso falar? Bem eu estou trabalhando em um mangá... Comecei a escrever assim que em formei, acho que foi dois meses depois da minha formatura, e continuo trabalhando e escrevendo ele até hoje. Além dele tenho mais cinco projetos. Agora estou escrevendo uma história para um livro. Se vai dar certo ou não, bem veremos no futuro.**

 **Isso é tudo que eu posso falar... Sei lá porque escrevi isso, mas tenho a impressão que é porque em chamaram de velha ontem ¬¬**

 **Also, I will say some words in English today. Thank you very much to people that commented my fanfic. It Made me super happy, because you guys are trying read my story even though it was in Portuguese. I greatly appreciate it. I can read but I can't write well in English, so I can't write a good story in English.** **I will work hard to one day be able to translate it to you all.**

 **Ah, before I forget, You can send a comment in Elfhish, Like a said, I can read.**

 **Sem mais delongas**  
 **Boa leitura.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Plano de encontro.

Maki estava sentada em sua escrivaninha fazendo sua lição de casa. Rabiscava alguns números em equações complicadas. Seu celular então vibrou. Olhou para o aparelho vendo no visor o nome de Rin, o que a outra queria.

Abriu então a mensagem de texto repleta de emoticons de gatos e carinhas com as mais diferentes expressões. Apenas perguntava se Maki havia conseguido a tal namorada de aluguel, e se as coisas deram certo com seu pai.

Não tinha vontade de responder a outra naquela hora, a verdade era que não tinha dito a ninguém, além de sua mãe sobre Nico. Talvez a morena já tivesse dito para as amigas, e talvez Rin estivesse jogando verde para colher maduro, não sabia. Queria pensar.

Colocou o mobile sobre a mesa antes de voltar sua atenção para sua lição. Não demorou nem dez minutos para seu celular vibrar novamente. Dessa vez era Hanayo o remetente, rodou os olhos sabendo que Rin sabia que havia contratado Nico.

Ao abrir a mensagem apenas uma linha. Algo como temos que conversar, sabia que Hanayo sabia, e se Hanayo sabia Rin também sabia. Aquela garota com mania de gatos. Maki soltou um suspiro cansado, provavelmente Rin estava brava ou magoada por não ter dito nada ainda, relacionamentos eram tão complicados.

Desistindo de estudar Maki caminhou em direção de sua cama, deitando se ali. Desde que era criança a relação com seu pai era econômica, dificilmente se falavam, e geralmente quando se falavam era para se desentenderem, ou para ele a obrigava à fazer algo. Já com sua mãe conseguia conversar sobre uma coisa ou outra, mas ainda tinha um relacionamento estreito com ela.

Olhou então para seu celular para escrever para Rin, apenas uma resposta curta. Apenas um "Contratei a Nico chan." E sem dizer nenhuma desculpa enviou a mensagem. Agora responderia a Hanayo. Se perguntava o que poderia escrever para a outra. Quase jogou seu celular para o alto quando ele começou a vibrar novamente.

\- Alô. – Disse logo após de arrastar o símbolo de telefone para o gancho verde. Com o susto nem sequer viu quem havia ligado.

\- Maki chan. Desculpe por ligar a essa hora. – Era Nico do outro lado da linha. – Eu apenas queria. Cocoa, desça já dai de cima! – Nico gritou interrompendo sua sentença. – Apenas queria me desculpar. – Terminou sua sentença.

\- Pelo que? – Maki perguntou sem entender.

\- Eu falei com as minhas amigas, caso contrario não teria quem olhar meus irmãos, e elas contaram para as suas amigas. – Nico explicou. Então fora as amigas de Nico que contaram para Rin e Hanayo. Não que já não suspeitasse. – Maki chan? Espero que não tenha te causado nenhum problema. – Murmurou.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou conseguir me entender com elas. – Maki involuntariamente sorriu, mesmo que fosse apenas um leve e pequeno sorriso.

\- Kokoro! Não faça isso com o Kotarou! – Nico gritou mais uma vez.

\- Seus irmãos? – Maki perguntou. Chutou se mentalmente por isso, desse jeito ia parecer que queria saber mais da outra, e por acaso queria? Claro que não queria saber mais da outra, mas precisaria saber para dizer para seu pai.

\- Sim, somos em quatro. – Nico respondeu. – Kotarou não bata nas suas irmãs. – Nico mais uma vez repreendeu alguém.

\- Parece problemático. – Maki comentou sem graça.

\- Maki chan me desculpa, mas tenho que ir agora, antes que eles destruam nosso apartamento. – Nico disse rapidamente. – Nos falamos outra hora, e espero que dê tudo certo com suas amigas. – A morena se despediu.

\- Boa sorte com seus irmãos. – Maki murmurou antes de encerrar a ligação.

Maki fechou a mão com força em torno do aparelho celular, por que Nico parecia se importar? Estava pagando a para uma farsa, e não para agir amigavelmente. Não sabia se ficava brava com a morena ou o que. Simplesmente jogou seu celular sobre sua cama. Era melhor tomar banho e esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

* * *

\- Planejamento de encontro? – Maki perguntou sem entender enquanto olhava para Rin. Depois de se explicar com as duas amigas, elas agora estavam animadas, animadas até demais ao seu ponto de vista.

\- Isso mesmo Maki chan, se quiser que seus pais acreditem todos também tem que acreditar nyan. – Rin explicou.

\- A Rin chan tem razão. – Hanayo concordou com a amiga de infância. – Maki chan tem que sair com a Yazawa san. Ir ao shopping, ou à algum café, almoçar, ou jantar, ir ao cinema, essas coisas que casais fazem. – Maki então desviou o olhar, não queria fazer esse tipo de coisa.

\- Não tem outra maneira de fazer isso? De simular um namoro. – Maki perguntou enrolando uma mexa de cabelo no dedo.

\- Do jeito que o pai da Maki chan é, é capaz dele colocar pessoas para seguirem a Maki chan, e então vai descobrir a farsa nya. – Maki riu do exagero da amiga. Mas se tratando de seu pai, era bem capaz dele fazer algo assim.

\- Maki chan? – Hanayo observou o rosto pálido da ruiva.

\- Se for assim não poderei pagar a Nico chan! – Exclamou como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Rin e Hanayo se entre olharam sem entender.

\- Vocês podem ir ao cinema, no escurinho do cinema ninguém vê nada direito nya. – Rin afirmou. – Mas Maki chan Rin acha que pelo menos andar de mãos dadas Maki chan e a Yazawa san terão que fazer nya.

\- Assim ninguém vai ter muitas duvidas, e quando for se despedir entre rapidamente na casa da Yazawa san, assim quem estiver espiando achara que você se b-beijaram. - Hanayo foi diminuindo o tom de voz.

\- Vou me lembrar disso. – Maki comentou corando, por algum motivo se imaginou beijando os lábios de Nico.

\- E? Maki chan? Kayochin? – Rin olhada de uma para a outra, ambas estavam, coradas e envergonhadas. – Maa Rin acha que apena sum beijo na bochecha do lado de fora da casa pode enganar também, já que não é algo que a Maki chan costuma fazer nya. – Lembrou.

\- O que? Beijar alguém na bochecha? – Maki perguntou envergonhada. – Rin eu prefiro entrar na casa da Nico chan e deixar que os outros imaginem o que quiserem. – Maki exclamou alto o suficiente para seus colegas de sala olharem.

\- Mas de vez em quando beije a na bochecha do lado de fora da casa dela, para não deixar nenhuma duvida nya. – Rin deu de ombros para as reclamações de Maki.

\- Isso é tão complicado. – Maki disse desanimada.

\- Não se preocupe Maki chan, nós vamos ajudar você no que precisar, por isso vamos pensar em algo para vocês fazerem no próximo domingo. – Hanayo propôs mais calma.

\- Isso mesmo, vamos bolar um bom plano para um primeiro encontro nya. – Rin piscou com um olho, Maki apenas suspirou, bem era preferível a ajuda das duas do que planejar sozinha, certamente faria tudo errado.

\- Mas Rin chan, onde deveria ser o primeiro encontro? Estamos no inverno, e a Yazawa san trabalha em um Café, além disso, nos parques as pessoas ficarão olhando. – Hanayo murmurou.

\- Que tal aquele restaurante mexicano? – Rin perguntou vendo Maki a olhar sem entender. – Maki chan deve estar acostumada a lugares requintados, mas se você levar a Yazawa san em um lugar assim acho que ela surtaria com a conta nya. – Rin então riu um pouco da cara de descrença de Maki.

\- É claro que o almoço ou jantar ficaria por minha conta. – A ruiva disse se sentindo ofendida.

\- Maki chan provavelmente levaria a Yazawa san naquele restaurante francês que nos levou no outro dia não é? – Hanayo perguntou vendo Maki assentir. – Isso não é uma boa ideia da sua parte, seria quase como zombar da cara da Yazawa san. – Apontou.

\- Como assim? – Maki perguntou sem entender.

\- Se a Yazawa san for tão orgulhosa quanto a Nozomi chan nos contou, ela iria insistir para pagar a conta. – Explicou seu ponto de vista.

\- Então podemos planejar em um lugar mais em conta nya. – Rin exclamou pegando seu caderno e uma caneta.

\- Espera Rin! – Maki exclamou em vão, logo Hanyo e Rin estavam planejando o seu primeiro encontro. Não podia chamar de primeiro encontro, até porque Nico não era sua namorada de verdade. Soltou um longo suspiro, não faria mal deixar que as duas elaborassem seu encontro fajuto.

Os minutos iam correndo rapidamente, Maki apenas observava pela janela o céu azul e com poucas nuvens. Os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais frios. Com isso também chegava o fim do ano e as provas, será que tinha mesmo tempo para ficar gastando em encontros fajutos com Nico?

\- Maki chan, você pode ir vestida mais casualmente, sem aqueles vestidos extravagantes ou aqueles apetrechos chiques nya. – Rin disse olhando para a ruiva.

\- Não é como se eu fosse me enfeitar toda por causa dela. – Maki respondeu nervosa com o que Rin disse. – Eu nem gosto dela dessa forma. – Disse por fim.

\- Mas Rin não disse nada nya. – A garota com manias de gato estava confusa agora.

\- Me deixe! – Maki exclamou virando o rosto corado.

Hanayo olhou para a amiga, ela realmente estava estranha. Não que Maki não fosse tsundere, mas quando se tratava de Nico ela ficava estranha, como se quisesse disfarçar algo.

\- Não me diga que você já começou a gostar dela, Maki chan. – Hanayo disse atraindo o olhar assustado de Rin e um olhar incrédulo de Maki.

\- E-eu não gosto dela. – Maki respondeu rapidamente. Suas bochechas ficando vermelhas e suas mãos se mexendo freneticamente. E então o entendimento pareceu cruzar o pensamento de Hanayo.

\- Kayochin, como a Maki chan iria gostar de alguém sem nem saber onde mora, como vive e essas outras coisas? – Rin perguntou na duvida.

-Apenas me ocorreu aquilo que acontece em filmes e em romance, o tal amor à primeira vista. – Hanayo explicou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

\- Mesmo assim Kayo chin. Esse tipo de coisa só acontece em novela ou filmes, é impossível esse negocio de amor à primeira vista na vida real nya. – Hanayo apenas soltou um risinho confundindo ainda mais a amiga de infância.

\- Hanayo não pensa assim, Rin chan. – Disse por fim.

\- Kayochin é muito romântica, por isso nya. Mas esse lado da Kayochin é muuuuito fofo, e Rin adora nya. – Declarou abraçando a outra.

\- Rin chan! – Hanayo agora estava envergonhada.

Maki apenas olhou para a dupla sem interesse algum no que elas estavam fazendo, já havia se acostumado com o jeito das duas. Foi então que o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou. Por algum motivo aquele intervalo pareceu ter passado mais rápido que o habitual.

\- Já? – Rin perguntou triste. – Rin estava se divertindo tanto nya. – E então ela se levantou para se espreguiçar.

\- Depois conversamos mais Rin chan. – Hanayo disse se levantando para então erguer sua cadeira. Hanayo se sentava longe das outras duas.

* * *

Maki estava sentada em frente há um grande piano de calda negro. Por algum motivo sentiu vontade de compor algo naquele dia. Cruzou o braço na frente do peito vendo a folha em branco, mesmo com vontade de compor não tinha inspiração para o fazer.

"Não me diga que você já começou a gostar dela, Maki chan." As palavras de Hanayo ressoaram em sua mente. Começar a gostar de Nico? Seria isso possível? Era certo que muitas vezes se pegava pensando em como a vida de morena deveria ser. E também se preocupava se ela não ia exagerar e acabar caindo por ai algum dia. Mas a conhecera há menos de uma semana atrás.

Amor à primeira vista? Não, sabia que não amava Nico, mas também não era como se a odiasse. Admiração? Pelo que Nico contou, se for verdade é claro, a morena era uma pessoa responsável e admirável. Talvez forte, talvez não, Nico era forte para conseguir suportar tal situação. De fato, se se baseasse no que a morena dissera, era impossível não a admirar.

Além de tudo isso havia aquelas facetas de Nico. Aquele sorriso fofo que queria tanto ocasionar e que ainda não tivera a oportunidade, que viu apenas uma vez dirigido aos irmãos da mais velha. Aquele sorriso que parecia iluminar tudo, que Nico esbanjava nas fotos.

Sem perceber seus dedos começaram a apertar as teclas do piano formando uma melodia agradável. A inspiração que precisava há minutos atrás vindo apenas por se lembrar da imagem da morena sorrindo. Estava compondo uma musica enquanto pensava em uma garota que era praticamente uma desconhecida. Mas que significava tanto.

\- Talvez não seja amor, Hanayo, talvez seja apenas simpatia. – Maki murmurou para si enquanto escrevia as notas na folha.

A porta se entre abriu sem que Maki percebesse, era a mãe da ruiva. Ela tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios, fazia muito tempo que não ouvia Maki tocando algo novo. Se perguntava qual era a razão de tal milagre.

\- Senhora. – E então a mulher olhou para a empregada. – Sue marido está no telefone e quer falar com a senhora. – Informou e a mulher assentiu. Lançou um ultimo olhar para Maki antes de fechar a porta cuidadosamente e sair para atender a ligação.

* * *

 **Eu falei demais lá em cima... Se quiseram saber mais sobre a minha pequena pessoa perguntem ^^**  
 **A única coisa que posso adiantar é que não revelarei a minha altura e nem o meu peso lol**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	7. Chapter 6

**Domingo passado eu fui no AF! E como foi divertido lol Desgastante, mas divertido.**

 **Enfim lembra que eu prometi dois capítulos por semana? Pois bem, surgiu um request super importante para mim, na verdade foi um pedido inusitado. Querem que eu faça uma fanfic do Kancore, Pairing: Sendai x Zuikaku, e eu estou coletando informações. Além disso me pediram um Jacqueline x Kim do Soul Eater lol**

 **Enfim, estou entrando no projeto de um Novo cosplay também, farei a Sendai do Kantai Collection! Se eu acha ruma Zuikaku seria quase que perfeito para zoar.**

 **Obrigada para o pessoal que começou a acompanhar minha fanfic essa semana ^^ Aos favoritos e tudo mais. EU não esperava ter um numero de dois dígitos XD**

 **Enfim sem mais delongas**  
 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Primeiro encontro

Nico checou suas roupas na frente do espelho, uma saia preta e uma blusa vermelha, nada muito extravagante, mas que a deixava com uma aparência fofa. Penteou seus rabinhos mais uma vez para ter certeza que todos os fios estariam no lugar e checou sua maquiagem. Estava tudo em ordem, então apenas pegou um casaco no guarda roupas antes de sair de seu quarto.

\- Kokoro, Cocoa, e Koutarou, comportem se enquanto eu estiver fora, e não deem muito trabalho para a Eli e a Kotori. – Nico pediu com as mãos na cintura. – Onee san voltará para fazer o jantar de vocês, e almoço a Kotori vai fazer. – Nico disse em tom de ordem.

\- Onee sama onde vai? – Kokoro perguntou visivelmente truste.

\- Onee san vai ir trabalhar. Por isso se comportem. – Pediu mais uma vez. – Kotori, eu sei exatamente a quantia de dinheiro que tem dentro do pote de biscoitos, se eu chegar e tiver a mesma quantia eu ficarei brava. – Nico sabia como a outra era, ela iria usar o próprio dinheiro para comprar a comida para seus irmãos e isso não iria permitir.

\- Hehe... – Kotori riu sem graça. – De vez em quando deixe me ajudar também Nico chan, você sabe que gosto dos seus irmãos. – Murmurou ainda sem graça.

\- Uma vez por mês, quem sabe. – Nico retrucou. – Onee san está indo agora. – Nico pegou sua bolsa que estava sobre um dos sofás. - Até mais tarde. – Se despediu em geral.

\- Bom trabalho onee sama. – Kokoro e Cocoa disseram juntas enquanto Kotarou apenas acenava segurando um martelo de plástico.

\- Quando crescer eu quero ser como a Onee sama. – Kokoro disse e Eli sorriu.

\- Eu serei como a Onee sama! – Cocoa exclamou indignada.

\- Sem brigas, sem brigas, vocês tem que ser vocês mesmas, mesmo depois que crescerem. – Eli apartava a pequena discussão que ia começar.

\- Acho que agora vamos ir fazer compras. – Kotori disse sorrindo.

Nico estava andando apressadamente em direção ao local onde combinara de encontrar com Maki. A ruiva ainda não estava lá quando chegou, talvez tivesse chego muito cedo. Olhou para o relógio, estava cinco minutos adiantada.

Maki chegou na hora marcada e se impressionou por Nico já estar ali, não esperava que a morena fosse alguém pontual. Respirou fundo para agir de acordo com o que Rin dissera.

\- Nico chan. – Maki chamou pela morena, estava um pouco nervosa. - Você esperou muito? – Perguntou como Rin disse para perguntar.

\- Não, eu acabei de chegar. – Nico respondeu sorrindo levemente. – Maki chan está muito bonita. – Elogiou a ruiva. Maki por sua vez corou mais ainda. Se vestiu do jeito mais informal que pode, mas ainda visando ficar bonita.

-Obrigada. – Maki respondeu com as bochechas coradas. – Nico chan está muito fofa... – Murmurou sem olhar para a mais velha.

\- Obrigada. – Maki olhou para o rosto de Nico a tempo de ver aquele belo sorriso. Seu coração falhou uma batida e involuntariamente se viu sorrindo também.

\- Rin disse que tem um bom restaurante mexicano por essas bandas o que acha de ir até lá? – Maki tentou soar o mais natural possível.

\- Parece ser uma boa ideia. – Nico respondeu um pouco preocupado, talvez fosse um lugar caro.

\- Vamos então. – Maki começou a andar rapidamente. Nico soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar a seguir a ruiva.

Sem dizer uma palavra Maki tocou a mão de Nico com a sua, a ruiva desviou o olhar antes de segurar aquela pequena e macia mão. Os dedos se entrelaçaram depois de um tempo, Nico não disse nada, apenas concordou com aquilo, afinal estavam pagando para que agisse como uma namorada, e isso também fazia parte do pacote, mesmo que a principio Maki tenha dito não querer tal coisa.

\- Apenas acho que para enganar meu pai tenho que enganar todas as outras pessoas também. – Maki se justificou olhando para o outro lado.

\- Você é quem sabe. – Nico respondeu olhando para o chão.

Alguns minutos depois ambas estavam em frente há um restaurante pequeno. O Nome era algo como Luna, não sabiam ao certo, as letras eram em caracteres romanos, que não estavam muito habituadas a ler.

\- Aqui? – Nico perguntou em duvida. Maki apenas acenou rapidamente em um positivo.

Não que Nico quisesse ir a um restaurante extravagante ou algo assim, sabia que não poderia pagar algo caro, mas achava que Maki não se atreveria a ir em um lugar barato, talvez por imagem, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas a ruiva havia escolhido aquele lugar, talvez tivesse pensado um pouco nela e Nico agradecia mentalmente por isso.

\- Você não vai entrar? – Maki perguntou segurando a porta.

\- Sim, eu vou – Nico respondeu rapidamente.

Elas escolheram uma mesa afastada da janela, não queriam chamar a atenção, e Maki não queria que ninguém as espiasse, não sabia se poderia atuar como uma namorada decente, e se falhasse os prováveis detetives que achava que seu pai havia contratado o informariam que aquilo tudo era uma farsa.

Maki se sentou de frente para Nico. Percebeu o nervosismo da morena que por sua vez já estava vendo o cardápio do local. A lista de comida era bem extensa, com cerca de vinte ou mais pratos.

Maki não tinha nenhuma noção do que pedir, estava cogitando a hipótese de ter sido um erro trazer Nico para aquele lugar, respirou fundo quando garçom se aproximou da mesa.

\- Bom dia, já decidiram o que querem? – Ele perguntou formalmente.

Nico rapidamente fez seu pedido, Maki respirou profundamente três vezes antes de fazer o seu, esperava que a comida fosse realmente gostosa como Rin havia dito. E então logo o garçom estava indo embora.

Nico percebeu que a ruiva estava tensa, se perguntava o que poderia a estar incomodando. Talvez ela tivesse enfrentado uma briga novamente, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Suspirou.

\- Aconteceu algo? – Nico iniciou a conversa.

\- N-não. – Maki se chutou mentalmente por ter gaguejado. - Digo, Rin me recomendou esse lugar, por isso estou meio incerta do que eu pedi. – Explicou envergonhada, Nico apenas a observou como se aquilo fosse obvio.

\- Eu já imaginava algo assim. – Nico disse depois de um longo tempo. Uma garota como Maki jamais frequentaria lugares baratos como aquele, assim como o café onde Nico trabalhava.

\- Não posso dizer nada contra isso. – Maki murmurou dando se por vencida. Nico com tudo não se importava com aquilo, era algo esperado.

Não demorou muito para que os pedidos chegassem. Parecia muito gostoso além de ser muito colorido. Nico seguia o que sua mãe dizia, quando mais colorido o prato, melhor era para a saúde.

\- Tem algo que Maki chan não gosta de comer? – Nico tentou puxar conversa.

\- Por algum motivo eu não suporto laranjas... – Maki respondeu levando uma garfada à boca. – Nico chan tem algo que... – Maki não terminou de falar, a morena havia se levantado abruptamente e corrido em direção do banheiro.

Maki continuou a comer sem se importar, o pelo menos parecia não se importar. O que poderia ter acontecido com Nico? Fora um pouco rude da morena a deixar falando sozinha, ainda mais quando fora ela quem começara a conversa.

Nico voltou um pouco depois, seu rosto vermelho e lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Maki olhou assustada para a morena, teria acontecido algo ruim? Nico então se sentou e esfregou os olhos. Os olhos vermelhos se fixaram em seu prato. Com o garfo começou a procurar algo.

\- Aqui está! – Nico exclamou com uma pequena rodela de pimenta vermelha presa no garfo. – A coisa que Nico mais odeia em todo mundo, a pimenta! – Exclamou comicamente.

\- Isso responde o que eu ia perguntar. – Maki murmurou vendo a morena procurar mais daquele tempero no meio de sua comida. – Se eu soubesse disso teria te levado a algum lugar onde a comida não fosse tão apimentada. – A ruiva murmurou.

\- Maki chan não precisa se incomodar com isso. – Nico sorriu. Maki perdeu algum tempo observando aquele sorriso perdida na beleza e no encanto que ele possuía.

\- Se... Se quiser pode pedir outra coisa. – Maki murmurou ainda com o olhar fixo no sorriso da mais velha.

\- Nico jamais desperdiçaria comida. – A morena respondeu perdendo o sorriso. – Nico consegue lidar com esse nível de pimenta. – Disse por fim, seus lábios se curvaram um pouco.

\- Se você diz. – Maki resolveu voltar a prestar atenção no que comia. Se perguntava qual era o significado por trás dessa fascinação que tinha pelo sorriso de Nico. Desde a primeira vez que o viu ficara totalmente encantada com ele.

Nico estava se incomodando com o silencio, não sabia nada da ruiva, e tinha tantas coisas que gostaria de perguntar para a outra, teriam que criar um vinculo, ou pelo menos forjar um quando fosse encontrar com os pais da ruiva.

\- Maki chan gosta de que tipo de música? – Finalmente Nico achara algum assunto do qual sabia falar bem.

\- Clássica. – Maki respondeu dando de ombros. – E você? – Perguntou não por querer saber, mas para manter a conversa.

\- Nico gosta de pop, especificamente de grupos de Idols. – Nico respondeu orgulhosa.

\- Grupos de Idols? – Maki perguntou sem entender. – Aqueles grupos que dançam e cantam? Onde não tem sentimento algum? – Maki perguntou para ter certeza.

\- Como sem sentimento? Idols foram feitas para trazer felicidade e fazer as pessoas sorrirem, um Idol que não consegue fazer isso não é um idol. – Nico defendeu.

\- Ainda sim me parece algo fútil... – Maki murmurou e Nico bufou.

\- Escuta aqui Maki chan, um dia eu serei a Idol numero um do Japão, não. Do universo. – A morena disse convicta.

\- Por que? – Maki perguntou sem entender, para a ruiva Idols era uma coisa sem o menor sentido, não conseguia entender a paixão de Hanayo por aquilo, mesmo quando ela já havia explicado milhares de vezes.

\- O meu sonho é fazer as pessoas sorrirem. Maki chan o sorriso pode mudar o mundo sabia? Muitas vezes ele salva até uma vida. – E nisso Nico tinha razão, já visto muitos artigos dizendo que sentimentos bons como alegria e felicidade ajudavam a prevenir algumas doenças e prolongar a vida.

\- Você quer fazer as pessoas sorrirem... E isso te faria feliz? – Maki perguntou depois de muito ponderar.

\- Que pessoa não é feliz vendo que a outra é feliz por causa dela? A felicidade dos meus irmãos é a minha felicidade. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para que eles sejam felizes. – Explicou.

Maki mais uma vez ficou sem palavras diante das palavras da morena. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, sua boca ficou seca e seu coração disparou. Talvez não fosse Nico, talvez estivesse começando a adoecer, mas não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ser aquilo.

\- Maki chan tem algum sonho? – Nico perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu costumava ter, mas não tenho mais, eu vou apenas estudar para um dia dirigir o hospital do meu pai. – A ruiva respondeu.

\- Maki chan vai virar medica... – Nico ponderou. – Acho que combina com a Maki chan. Doutora Nishikino. – Nico brincou fazendo Maki encolher os ombros enquanto corava. Aquele sorriso novamente, aquele sorriso hipnotizador da morena estava ali novamente.

\- É assim que me chamarão em um futuro não muito distante. – Maki murmurou sem coragem de olhar para Nico e seu belo sorriso.

\- Estarei te dando todo o meu apoio, Maki chan. – Dessa vez Nico deu apenas um calmo sorriso. – Certamente até lá nossos caminhos vão se dividir, mas mesmo assim eu estarei torcendo pelo seu sucesso. – E involuntariamente Nico segurou a mão de Maki que estava largada sobre a mesa.

\- Por que você faria algo assim? Nós nem somos nada ainda. – Maki exclamou um pouco alto.

\- Nico é sua namorada, de aluguel, mas ainda sua namorada, além disso, Nico não disse? Nico quer ver as pessoas felizes e sorrindo. – Maki então engoliu seco.

\- Eu desisto. – Maki murmurou se dando por vencida.

\- Desiste do que? – Nico perguntou assustada. – Não quer mais que eu finja ser sua namorada? – A morena estava confusa.

\- Não disso... Não importa o quanto eu argumente, Nico chan sempre vai ter a resposta na ponta da língua. - Explicou.

\- Eu não entendo. – Nico disse seria.

\- Esqueça... – Maki murmurou. – Eu estava pensando, antes do ano novo, teria como você vir se apresentar aos meus pais? – A morena olhou assustada para a outra.

\- Me apresentar? – Nico perguntou visivelmente surpresa.

\- Eu te contratei para isso não foi? - Maki perguntou sem nenhuma expressão.

\- Bem sim, mas... – Nico respirou fundo. – Eu vou me preparar devidamente para isso. Até porque nunca me imaginei fazendo tal coisa. – A morena confessou.

\- Nico chan nunca pensou em arranjar um namorado? – Maki perguntou surpresa, achava que todas as garotas, exceto ela gostariam de algo assim.

\- É proibido namorar para uma Idol. – Foi a reposta que ganhara da morena, antes dela comer sua ultima garfada.

O garçom então se aproximou das duas novamente, ele retirou os pratos e saiu dali. Logo ele voltava com a sobremesa. Nico e Maki comeram quietas, não um silencio incomodo, Nico estava concentrada no seu doce, enquanto Maki estava concentrada na morena. Nico definitivamente tinha algo muito estranho.

\- Por que está olhando para mim? – Nico perguntou incomodada.

\- Eh! – Maki se assustou. – Não estava olhando para você. – Maki respondeu olhando para o outro lado.

\- Aqui. - Nico chamou pela outra segurando seu garfo com uma porção de bolo, este estava apontado para Maki. - Se não era para mim que você estava olhando, era para o meu bolo. Vamos coma. Aaah... – Nico usou seu tom de ordem.

Sem reclamar Maki aceitou o que fora oferecido. Aquele bolo realmente estava delicioso. Nico então sorriu fazendo Maki corar tanto quanto a cor de seu cabelo. Definitivamente estava ficando doente.

Maki olhou mais uma vez para Nico, que tipo de doença era aquela afinal?

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado ^^**  
 **Obrigada por lerem até aqui.**  
 **Comentários são sempre bem vindos ^^ A autora se esforça para responder todos sempre quando posta um capitulo novo.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	8. Chapter 7

**Olá pessoal!**

 **Atualmente eu estou em um dilema de quantos capítulos fazer realmente... Não quer prolongar muito mais, mas não quero que seja como as minhas outras fanfics, com no máximo 12 capítulos. Não lembro qual foi o máximo de capítulos que escrevi em uma fanfic, mas gostaria de fazer algo maior que a média. Será que consigo escrever uns 15 ou 18 capítulos... Ainda não sei. Palpites são bem vindos a respeito disso.**

 **Junto dessa duvida eu comecei a me preocupar com outra coisa. Obrigatoriamente, mesmo sem ter cenas de sexo explicito, eu tive que classificar como +18, eu sou como já disse, maior de idade então posso escrever e ler sem problema algum, mas eu sei que algumas pessoas, duas com certeza não são. Então eu estou na duvida se devo ou não colocar um orange no meio, ou deixar sem e manter a pureza que vejo nesse pairing, dessa vez vou querer a opinião de vocês leitores a respeito disso.**

 **Fora isso... Não tenho mais nada para dizer**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Christmas Eve

Maki estava sentada em uma mesa de um café. Especificamente, no Café onde Nico trabalhava, sentada na frente da ruiva estava uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos sua mãe. Conseguira evitar que ela e Nico se encontrasse por duas semanas, mas agora foi inevitável.

\- Por que me seguiu? – Maki perguntou visivelmente desgostosa.

\- Eu tenho que cuidar de você. – A mulher respondeu visivelmente nervosa. Maki não estava entendendo em tudo.

\- Aconteceu algo? – A ruiva perguntou sem entender.

\- Yazawa Nico não é? – A mulher disse baixo para que Nico que estava atendendo uma mesa próxima a delas não escutasse. – Seu pai investigou sobre a vida dela. Ele está furioso com esse namoro. – Respondeu.

\- E a senhora também está. – Não foi uma pergunta.

\- Se eu não soubesse a verdade você não estaria aqui agora. – Ela respondeu.

\- Mãe, a senhora sabe o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso. Eu jamais iria me aproximar de alguém como a Nico se não fosse o papai e sua mania de querer arranjar alguém para eu me casar. – Maki acusou.

\- Eu sei que tanto ele quanto você têm culpa do que está acontecendo agora. – Ela rebateu.

\- Nico chan, hora de trocar de lugar. – Kotori disse se aproximando de Nico. – Hoje é véspera de Natal então teremos trabalho até mais tarde. – Colocou a mão no ombro da morena que parecia preocupada.

\- Espero que meus irmãos se comportem na casa da Honoka. – Nico murmurou cansada.

\- Honoka chan adora os seus irmãos, e eles são muito bem educados, não se preocupe. – Kotori tentou animar a sua senpai.

\- Obrigada, Kotori. – Nico agradeceu dando um leve sorriso.

\- Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho antes que o chefe reclame. – E então ambas se separaram.

\- Maki. – Maki então olhou para o lado. Ali estava um rapaz bonito, alto, de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. Um primo distante.

\- Hideki. – Ela murmurou. Uma vez seu pai tentara uni-los, mas não deu muito certo, Hideki era um garoto legal, mas muito autoconfiante, e arrogante aos olhos da ruiva.

\- Seu pai disse que estaria aqui, então vim te ver. – Ele então puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

\- Estou esperando a minha namorada sair do expediente. – Maki respondeu diretamente para a surpresa de sua mãe e de seu primo.

\- Você está namorando? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Ouvira algo de seu tio, mas o próprio pai de Maki não acreditava nessa história, além disso, pelo que ele contou, era uma menina pobre, órfã de pai, com uma mãe doente e três irmãos pequenos para criar.

\- Sim. – Maki respondeu em um monossílabo.

\- Com licença. – Kotori se aproximou da mesa. – Vocês já tem o menu? – A Maid perguntou gentilmente enquanto o segurava na frente do peito.

\- Não vamos querer obrigada. – A mãe de Maki respondeu. Kotori não estava entendo. – Estamos apenas esperando uma pessoa. – Ela concluiu.

\- Se precisarem podem chamar, eu sou Minalinsky. – E com isso Kotori se afastou da mesa do trio. Maki observou a figura da tal Minalinsky, quando contasse para Hanayo e Rin que quase fora atendida pela mesma, as duas provavelmente chorariam.

\- Você disse que está namorando uma garota? – Hideki perguntou ainda perplexo.

\- Exatamente. – Maki respondeu segura de si, nem parecia que a ruiva estava mentido. E então a mãe da ruiva fez uma observação, se alguém que conhecesse bem Maki a ouvisse falando saberia ser mentira, ela estava muito segura e nem um pouco envergonhada por dizer tal coisa.

\- Kotori chan! – Kotori olhou para trás, era a figura de Nozomi, a cartomante estava com Eli. Se não estivesse enganada, ambas deveriam estar na casa de Honoka naquela hora.

\- Nozomi chan, Eli chan, aconteceu algo com os irmãos da Nico chan? – Kotori perguntou já preocupada.

\- Na verdade não, só viemos porque a Kokoro queria comer um bolo, mas tinha que ser feito pela Nico. – Eli explicou.

\- Ainda bem. – A maid respondeu colocando a mão sobre o peito em alivio. – Eu vou ver se tem algum e trago para vocês. – Kotori então saiu dali as pressas.

\- Nozomi. – Eli cutucava a cartomante. – Aquela ali não é a Maki? – Perguntou indicando a ruiva que olhava na direção onde elas estavam.

\- Ah, Maki chan! – Nozomi exclamou se aproximando rapidamente da ruiva. – Esperando a Nicocchi? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Não! Eu apenas vim com a minha mãe. – Maki disse desviando o olhar e corando.

\- Ah, desculpe por minha falta de educação, eu sou Toujo Nozomi, e essa é Ayase Eli, estudamos na Otonokizaka. – Se apresentou rapidamente.

\- Nishikino Machie, mãe da Maki. – Se apresentou também. – E pelo que vejo, conhecem a namorada da Maki. – A mulher olhou de canto para a filha.

\- Estudamos na mesma sala, e somos amigas dela. – Eli respondeu.

\- E como ela é? – A mulher perguntou.

\- Nicocchi é uma pessoa muito difícil de se lidar, é mandona, orgulhosa, e por vezes chata. – Nozomi respondeu sorrindo, e sua resposta fez a mulher lançar um olhar irritado para Maki que desviou o olhar.

\- Nozomi! – Eli chamou a atenção da cartomante. – Nico pode ser desatenta às vezes e tudo mais, mas ela é uma boa pessoa, se esforça para poder cuidar dos irmãos e ajudar na casa, pode ser orgulhosa, mas é muito honrada. – Eli resolveu elogiar a amiga.

\- Nozomi, Eli... – Nico apareceu atrás das duas. – Aqui está o que pediram. Vocês não precisam fazer tudo que a Kokoro pede e... – A morena parou de falar assim que viu Maki e mais duas pessoas ali.

\- Nicocchi, essa é a mãe da Maki chan, se apresente para ela. – Nozomi disse divertidamente. Viu Nico olhar para Maki desesperadamente, como se pudesse achar uma saída se o fizesse.

\- Me chamo Yazawa Nico, estudo no segundo ano na Otonokizaka e sou n-namorada da Maki chan. – Nico fez uma reverencia. – Prazer em conhece-la, Nishikino san. – A morena estava tensa. Por algum motivo aquilo a deixava nervosa.

\- Nishikino Machie. – A mulher deu um leve sorriso para a surpresa de Maki.

\- Nico, quanto fica o bolo? – Eli perguntou.

\- Podem levar, eu já paguei por ele. – A morena respondeu dando de ombros. - Se continuarem fazendo tudo que a Kokoro pede, ela vai ficar mal acostumada, por isso não façam mais isso. – Pediu seria.

\- Mas o bolo ia ser por nossa conta. – Eli disse com o cenho franzido.

\- Foi a Kokoro que pediu não foi? E ela é minha irmã, certo? Então não há necessidades de vocês pagarem quando eu posso o fazer. – Nico respondeu duramente.

\- Nico... - Eli murmurou. – Você não muda nunca... – A loira soltou um suspiro cansado.

\- Nicocchi é muito dura em relação a dinheiro. – Nozomi apontou. – Eu também quero agradar seus irmãos de vez em quando. – A cartomante retrucou.

\- Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, Nico ainda tem muito que fazer. – A morena retrucou com as mãos na cintura.

\- Bom final de trabalho, Nicocchi. – Nozomi bagunçou os cabelos da Maid.

\- Nozomi! – A morena exclamou colocando as mãos na cabeça, mas logo suas duas amigas estavam indo embora. – Maki chan, o que está fazendo aqui? Eu não disse que hoje eu ia sair tarde? - Nico perguntou preocupada.

\- Acho que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser não é? Eu apenas quis vir aqui. – Maki respondeu em seu caráter usual, Nico apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Por acaso Maki chan queria tanto assim me ver hoje? – Nico provocou fazendo a ruiva corar furiosamente.

\- Não! Não é como seu eu tivesse vindo aqui apenas para te ver. Eu... – Maki foi aos poucos perdendo as palavras, o que fez Nico sorrir suavemente.

\- Nico vai tentar sair mais cedo então Maki chan. – Com isso a morena se afastou. A mãe de Maki tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios, Nico não parecia ser tão ruim quanto seu marido a retratara.

\- Essa é a sua namorada, Maki? – Hideki perguntou.

\- Sim... Minha namorada... – Maki murmurou olhando para a mesa. Estava realmente doente, por mais que não tenha entendido qual doença poderia ser aquela.

Maki continuou sentada ali na companhia de Hideki e de sua mãe. Não entendia o porque de seu primo continuar ali, não que não gostasse dele, mas as coisas que ele falava era um pouco ofensivas.

\- Maki chan, terminei aqui. – Nico disse de volta ao seu uniforme escolar. Estava com um cachecol rosa envolta do pescoço.

\- Foi mais demorado do que pensei. – Maki retrucou se levantando.

\- Me perdoe. – Nico disse sorrindo enquanto oferecia sua mão para a mais nova. Maki olhou bem para a mão que a fora oferecida, relutantemente deixou sua mão depositar se sobre a de Nico.

\- Vamos parar de perder tempo. – Maki murmurou. – Mãe, eu estou indo. – Avisou antes de começar a andar puxando Nico consigo.

\- Até outro dia, senhora Nishikino. – Nico se despediu rapidamente da mulher.

Maki puxava rapidamente Nico pelas ruas da cidade. O lugar em sua maior parte enfeitado com luzes coloridas e brilhantes. Nico não contestou apenas seguiu os passos da ruiva. Era estranho andar de mãos dadas novamente, era um calor misterioso que aquecia por dentro e por fora.

\- Aconteceu algo Maki chan? Nico não esperava encontrar a sua mãe assim tão cedo. Foi um pouco assustador. – Confessou.

\- Não era para você a encontrar tão cedo, Nico chan. Vamos mudar os planos e... Você não precisa se encontrar com meus pais tão cedo. – A ruiva concluiu.

\- Eu farei o que você quiser Maki chan. – Nico respondeu apertando mais a mãos da ruiva na sua. Já estava começando a criar um vinculo com a mais nova. – Já que estamos aqui, porque não vamos ver as luzes da praça? Disseram que estão lindas. – Propôs sorrindo.

\- Parece uma boa ideia. – Maki respondeu, mesmo que já tivesse ido ver mais cedo acompanhada de sua mãe.

Ambas rumaram em direção da grande praça do distrito. Akihabara estava realmente linda, mesmo que as casas não tivessem a tradição de enfeitar, as lojas estavam enfeitadas, inclusive as arvores da calçada.

\- Ow! – Nico exclamou ao ver a grande arvore feita de luz de led amarela logo no meio da praça. Algumas outras arvores menores feitas de luzes coloridas estavam espalhadas pelo local. Inclusive um trenó com renas.

\- Esse ano o Papai Noel não vai ir a minha casa... – Maki murmurou para o espanto de Nico. Poderia Nishikino Maki ainda acreditar em Papai Noel?

\- Por que acha isso? – Nico perguntou sem querer estragar as fantasias da ruiva.

\- Porque eu menti ao meu pai a respeito de ter uma namora enquanto na verdade eu estou pagando alguém para fazer isso. – Maki respondeu como se fosse o obvio.

\- Espere aqui. – Nico pediu mudando completamente o rumo da conversa antes de sair correndo. Maki observou a morena entrar em uma loja de games, se perguntava o que a morena ia fazer lá dentro.

A ruiva olhou para o céu estrelado, se perguntava exatamente o que Nico iria fazer, bem a morena sempre conseguia a surpreender. Inconscientemente sorriu levemente enquanto fechava os olhos e se lembrava de Nico. Com aquele corpo pequeno, e com um coração gigantesco. Certo que as vezes era orgulhosa e arrogante, mas ainda sim era uma pessoa boa.

Ao longe a mãe e o primo de Maki a observavam. A ruiva estava sozinha no meio de um parque cheio de casais e Nico havia entrado em uma casa de games. Aquilo não havia causado boa impressão aos olhos da senhora Nishikino, que se preparava para se aproximar da filha.

\- Maki chan! – Nico exclamou enquanto vinha correndo mais uma vez, dessa vez trazia algo grande e marrom em seus braços. Maki olhou assustada para Nico que trazia consigo um urso de pelúcia que era quase do tamanho da morena.

\- Nico chan? – Maki disse assustada vendo a morena parar de correr.

\- Não sou o Papai Noel, mas aqui, seu presente de Natal. – Disse estendo o enorme urso em direção da ruiva. Relutante Maki o pegou nos braços. A pelúcia era um pouco pesada, porem seu pelo era fofo e suave, além de ser bem macio.

\- Obrigada, mas Nico chan, isso deve ter sido caro. – Apontou.

\- Na verdade... – Nico coçou a nuca. – Eu ganhei ele naqueles jogos de mira. – Confessou sem graça. – Atualmente eu sou muito boa nesse tipo de jogo, já que sempre tenho que pegar algo para os meus irmãos. – Maki então pareceu entender.

\- Obrigada, Nico chan. – Maki respondeu com um sorriso em seus lábios, o que fez Nico sorrir também. Aquele mesmo sorriso que fazia Maki tão feliz, estava certa em pensar que se Nico sorrisse do mesmo jeito que ela sorria na foto a faria feliz, pois aquele sim havia sido um grande presente de Natal.

\- Acho que é melhor Maki chan ir para casa agora. – Nico quebrou o clima feliz com aquilo. – Eu tenho que ir pegar meus irmãos na casa de uma amiga, e seus pais ficarão preocupados se Maki chan chegar muito tarde. – A morena murmurou, Maki deu um leve sorriso, além de tudo Nico era responsável.

\- Amanhã você pode ficar com a sua família, Nico chan. É o único dia em que meus pais ficam em casa o dia inteiro, e eu quero aproveitar isso. – A ruiva informou. – Nos veremos apenas depois do ano novo. – Nico então assentiu.

\- Maki chan, Nico tem que trabalhar durante todo o dia na pausa do começo do ano, espero que não seja um problema. – A morena disse encolhendo os ombros.

\- Eu te contratei apenas para os fins de semana, não vai ter problema. – Maki lembrou tranquilamente. – Então até o ano que vem. – Maki ia se afastar quando Nico segurou a manga de sua blusa.

\- Podemos ir ao templo juntas na madrugada do dia primeiro, se não tiver nenhum problema para a Maki chan, é claro. – Nico propôs rapidamente. – Minha mãe vai estar em casa no ano novo, e minha tia virá para ajudar. – Explicou a situação.

\- Faremos isso. – Maki respondeu segurando se para não sorrir. – Feliz Natal Nico chan, e boa noite. – E rapidamente Maki beijou uma das bochechas da morena antes de sair correndo com o rosto em chamas.

O que era que estava acontecendo consigo afinal? Não conseguia entender mais nada, se não estava ficando doente, o que mais poderia ser? Maki apertou mais o urso em seus braços enquanto corria.

Nico levou a mãos a bochecha que Maki havia beijado. Fechou com força a mão livre. Era só o que faltava, estava se apaixonando pela ruiva, e era a ultima coisa no mundo que poderia acontecer. Jamais poderiam ficar juntas. Aquilo tudo, agora, iria se tornar um grande e complicado problema.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Só para realçar, me digam o que acham de ter um orange nessa fanfic. Aos que leem, por favor, se puderem gastar apenas alguns minutinhos dizendo se querem um orange ou não comentem, e aos que não podem comentar, obrigada**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	9. Chapter 8

**Olá pessoal.**

 **Kazu com apenas 0% de animo.**

 **Eu não costumo falar sobre minha vida amorosa aqui, na verdade é um tabu para mim, mas tenho que dar minhas devidas explicações antecipadamente. Essa nota foi escrita no dia 03/08. Hoje, na primeira segunda feira do mês de agosto, meu relacionamento chegou ao seu ponto final. Sei que relacionamentos a distancia são difíceis mesmo, mas da forma que acabou foi traumatizante. Não vou explicar detalhadamente aqui, apenas quero dizer que por esse motivo essa fanfic pode entrar em hiatos. Tenho apenas até o capítulo dez completo e betado.**

 **Eu sei que o pessoal e o profissional tendem a ser separados, mas como eu poderia escrever uma romance se meu coração está reduzido a pó? Eu... Eu preciso desse tempo para me sentir mal. Talvez daqui três semanas eu consiga escrever algo, mas espero que tenham um pouco de paciência.**

 **Tenho mais um pequeno pedido a vocês. A quem for comentar, para ser direta, por favor, não diga nada a respeito do meu relacionamento, não tentem me consolar, nem nada, eu quero não pensar nesse assunto mais.**

 **Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Eu quero te ver.

Nozomi estava sentada observando Nico trabalhar na casa, era o ultimo dia do ano, e como a mãe de Nico teria alta naquela tarde, o chefe da morena a liberou para terminar todos os preparativos.

\- Você não quer uma mão? – Nozomi ofereceu.

\- Pode pegar o desinfetante no banheiro? – Nico perguntou enquanto tirava o pó de alguns moveis do quarto de sua mãe. Nele havia uma espaçosa cama de casal, um guarda roupas, uma penteadeira, e uma estante onde tinha fotos de toda a família, inclusive do pai de Nico, e até mesmo uma foto de Nico e Nozomi quando crianças.

\- Nico, o que mais você quer que eu faça? – Eli perguntou preocupada. Eli, Nozomi, Honoka e Umi estavam ajudando a limpar a casa. Kotori queria ter vindo, mas tivera que trabalhar, era sexta feira.

\- Pode sair com a Umi ou a Honoka fazer compras para o almoço de hoje? E Eli, você já sabe né? – O olhar que Nico lançou foi um repreendedor, a loira apenas riu.

\- Eu sei que você ainda quer preservar seu orgulho. – Eli respondeu.

\- Agora que Nico tem outro trabalho posso pagar mais pelas coisas. – Nico murmurou voltando sua atenção para os quadros que estava limpando.

\- Nicocchi, Maki chan não vai ficar brava com você? – Nozomi perguntou segurando o desinfetante em uma mão e um balde com agua na outra mão.

\- Não. – Nico respondeu olhando para Nozomi. – Tatami se limpa com o aspirador de pó... – Nico disse fazendo Nozomi rir.

\- Não para o tatami, mas para o piso de madeira do corredor, eu vou limpar aqui do lado de fora, era isso que Nicocchi estava planejando fazer não é? – A cartomante disse ainda rindo.

\- Eu vou indo então. – Eli disse saindo do quarto da mãe de Nico. – Ah Nico, onde estão seus irmãos agora? – Eli deu por falta das crianças.

\- Limpando o quarto deles. – A morena respondeu dando de ombros. – Nico disse que tínhamos que impressionar a mamãe. – Explicou.

\- Eles realmente respeitam e gostam muito dela. – Eli ponderou.

\- É porque a mamãe é uma mulher digna de respeito e admiração. – A morena disse sorrindo e Eli e Nozomi se entre olharam. De fato a mãe de Nico era uma pessoa admirável, não apenas uma pessoa, uma mãe admirável, e também uma chefe de família.

\- Quer que eu traga algo em especial? – Eli perguntou antes de começar a andar.

\- Apenas um pouco de carne. – Nico respondeu. – O restante é o básico como farinha, leite, ovos, e negi. – A morena disse voltando a prestar atenção na estante.

\- Tudo bem. – Eli respondeu saindo de vez do campo de vista de Nozomi e Nico.

\- Nicocchi, e como andam as coisas com a Maki chan? A ultima vez que vocês se encontraram foi na véspera do Natal. – Apontou.

\- Nem faz tanto tempo assim Nozomi. Além disso, ela sabe que Nico vai estar ocupada, Nico explicou sobre a mamãe. – Nico respondeu.

\- E não está sentindo falta dela? – Nozomi perguntou para provocar. Nico corou furiosamente e evitou olhar para a cartomante.

\- Por que Nico deveria estar? Não somos namoradas, nem nos conhecemos direito ainda. Sem contar que na maioria do tempo que passamos juntas a Maki chan tem uma expressão de tédio no rosto. – Nozomi então soltou um risinho. – O que foi agora? – Nico perguntou irritada.

\- E por que me parece que o fato da Maki chan parecer entediada parece te incomodar tanto? – A cartomante viu então sua pequena amiga corar.

\- N-não diga besteiras. – Nico decidiu encerrar a conversa por ali.

\- E você deu algum presente de Natal para ela? – Nozomi perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Havia encontrado com Rin que havia contado sobre um misterioso urso gigante que Maki havia ganhado de uma pessoa misteriosa na noite de Natal.

\- Por que Nico deveria dar um presente para Maki chan? – Perguntou para disfarçar.

\- Me responda você, Nicocchi, talvez um urso de pelúcia gigante. – Nozomi insinuou provando que sabia de algo.

\- Maki chan me esperou para darmos uma volta, apenas aconteceu de Nico ganhar o premio naquela loja de tiro ao alvo. – Nico mentiu. Havia ido até aquela loja especificamente para ter aquele urso, e jogara cerca de seis vezes até conseguir.

\- Nicocchi é boa nessas lojas. Se é assim, não vou dizer mais nada. – Nozomi disse com um sorriso de canto que deixava claro que podia ler através da mentira de Nico.

\- Você deveria arranjar um namorado e parar de ficar em cima de mim Nozomi. – Nico retrucou emburrada.

\- Nicocchi age assim, mas no fundo gosta desse meu jeito não é? – A cartomante provocou mais uma vez a mais baixa.

\- Fique quieta! – Nico exclamou mau humorada.

\- Eu acho que se Nicocchi se apaixonasse pela Maki chan seria algo muito bom. – Nozomi disse olhando de canto Nico corar furiosamente. Talvez a morena já estivesse caindo em amores pela a Ojou sama.

\- Não diga besteiras Nozomi! Maki chan é como a minha chefe, apenas isso. – Nico esbravejou irritada.

A verdade era que não podia se apaixonar por Maki, porque seria como se aproveitar da ruiva se caso isso viesse a acontecer, e se se apaixonasse por Maki, largaria aquele trabalho de namorada de aluguel de imediato, e isso seria um problema. O único sentimento que se permitir construir era o de amizade. Apenas isso e nada mais.

\- Que expressão séria é essa Nicocchi? – Nozomi perguntou preocupada, Nico geralmente não pensava tão seriamente a menos que fosse questões financeiras, e isso era preocupante.

\- Nada Nozomi... – Nico respondeu ainda seria. – Apenas uns assuntos meus. – A morena murmurou sem olhar para a cartomante.

\- Problemas com dinheiro? – Perguntou ainda preocupada.

\- Apenas pensando que trabalho farei quando a Maki chan enjoar disso tudo. – Nico declarou dando de ombros.

* * *

Maki estava jogada em sua cama. A cabeça apoiada no urso que Nico havia dado de presente de Natal. Era um urso de qualidade pelo menos. Sua mão direta segurava a pata do urso com força.

Por que queria tanto vê-la? Não fazia nem uma semana que havia a visto, e quando chegara em casa naquela noite com aquele urso seu pai se surpreendeu e passou a realmente acreditar em tal romance. Ele não estava tão barulhento mais. Pelo menos no Natal ele não dissera nada.

E falando em Natal havia ganhado um presente do Papai Noel. E pensar que não havia sido uma boa menina naquele ano... Como Papai Noel fora tão generoso e dera um colar de brilhantes? Não que fosse o que queria, mas mesmo assim.

Alias o que queria? Queria ver Nico... Mas qual era o fundamento de tal desejo que dominava seu ser? Apertou mais a pata do urso em sua mão, não estava mais entendo o que estava acontecendo com seu próprio corpo e mente.

A cada segundo do dia parecia que apenas podia pensar na morena e naquele belo e encantador sorriso. Naquelas bochechas fofas e pele macia. No calor das mãos, no jeito de falar e da voz. Será que se ligasse Nico ficaria brava? Mas ela ficaria brava por que se estava pagando para isso? Além do mais, por que queria ligar para Nico?

Foi então que o entendimento chegou até Maki. Os sintomas que tinha eram os mesmos que grande parte das meninas dizia ter quando estavam apaixonadas... Maki fechou os olhos com calma, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. E não estava acontecendo, se negava a isso.

Maki sentou se na cama e coçou a nuca, a imagem de Nico não saia de sua mente, e então aproveitou isso para achar alguma coisa que podia ser odiosa na morena. O temperamento e a pavio curto? Pelo menos com suas amigas ela parecia ser bem exigente e orgulhosa. Fora isso... Havia alguma outra coisa?

Não conhecia Nico direito, então não tinha como estar apaixonada. Maki suspirou aliviada, então aquilo que estava sentindo podia ser qualquer outra doença. Depois do recesso do começo do ano iria ir fazer um Check Up no hospital de seus pais. Tinha que saber se estava doente ou não.

\- Maki chan! – Rin havia aberto um pouco da porta. – Você realmente está aqui. – A garota com manias de gato disse feliz.

\- Rin! O que eu disse sobre bater na porta antes de entrar? – A ruiva exclamou irritada.

\- Me desculpe. – Rin murmurou sem jeito. – Logo vamos sair para ir ao templo. – A garota com manias de gato informou.

\- Eu vou trocar de roupa, saia, por favor. – Maki pediu e sem dizer duas vezes Rin saiu do quarto. – Nico chan disse que iriamos nos encontrar para irmos ao templo. – Lembrou.

Rin estava com Hanayo esperando Maki descer, se perguntava qual motivo para Maki estar demorando tanto. Além disso nos últimos pares de dias Maki estava estranha, algo estava mexendo com a ruiva.

\- Maki chan. – Hanayo disse se levantando. Maki estava vestindo um kimono vermelho com desenhos de florais em tons azulados e brancos.

\- Um kimono nya! – Rin exclamou com os olhos brilhando. – Maki chan está muito linda vestida assim nya. – Rin exclamou animada.

-Rin não fique gritando assim. – A ruiva ralhou constrangida.

\- Mas Rin chan está certa, Maki chan está muito bonita. – Hanayo sorriu levemente.

\- O-obrigada. - Maki estava envergonhada agora, Hanayo apenas sorriu para a amiga.

\- Vamos indo então nya! – Rin exclamou começando a andar. Maki nada disse apenas seguiu a amiga com manias de gato junto de Hanayo.

Maki andava pelas ruas olhando atentamente ao seu redor, estava procurando Nico, mesmo que fosse um ato inconsciente. Hanayo havia percebido, porem Rin parecia alheia a isso. Finalmente, depois de uma grande escadaria o trio chegou ao templo.

\- Ah! Maki chan! – Honoka exclamou correndo em direção da ruiva. Maki olhou para a outra sem ter a noção de quem poderia ser. – Ah você não me conhece, eu sou Kousaka Honoka, sou kouhai da Nico chan. – A garota se apresentou.

\- Ah... – Maki murmurou ainda tentando processar as informações.

\- Honoka! – Umi finalmente foi capaz de alcançar a amiga. – Não fique correndo por ai como uma criança! – Repreendeu firmemente a outra.

\- Umi chan, não é para tanto. – Kotori dizia sem graça.

\- Ela é assim porque você passa a mão na cabeça dela toda vez que ela faz algo errado Kotori. – Umi também repreendeu a outra.

\- Mas é porque Honoka viu a Maki chan. – Honoka se justificou apontando para ruiva.

\- Honoka! – Umi chamou a atenção da outra. – Como você pode chamar ela assim se nem ao menos a conhece? Não é porque a Nico senpai a chama desse jeito que você também tem o direito. – A arqueira ralhou.

\- Mas Umi chan! – Honoka ia protestar.

\- Sem "mas" Honoka. – E então ela se virou para o trio de ginasiais que estava um tanto quanto confusas. – Me perdoe por ela, Honoka sempre age dessa forma. – Umi fez uma reverencia.

\- Não se preocupe e... – Maki parou de falar quando seus olhos captaram a imagem de Nico vestida de Miko, seu coração falhando uma batida para logo começar a bater rapidamente em uma frequência arrítmica. A morena estava parada ao lado de Nozomi falando algo que não podia ouvir. Eli apareceu logo depois para ajudar a menor do grupo com a caixa.

\- Hm? – Rin e Hanayo começaram a olhar para mesma direção que Maki. Ali viram a pequena Yazawa Nico com aquela roupa branca e vermelha tradicional, os cabelos presos em um rabo único e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Yazawa san está muito fofa com aquela roupa né? – Hanayo disse colocando a mão no ombro de Maki. – Por que não vai até lá falar com ela? – Perguntou em um tom de voz baixo.

\- E-eh! – Maki olhou assustada para a amiga de óculos. – Não é como se eu quisesse ir até lá. – Maki disse virando o rosto para o lado. Olhou de canto para a figura de Nico que ainda não a havia percebido. E por que a morena não a percebia logo e vinha em sua direção?

\- Maki chan agindo Tsundere de novo? – Rin perguntou.

\- Não estou! Alias viemos aqui para rezar não é mesmo? Vamos indo. – Maki disse empurrando as duas amigas e ignorando completamente as alunas de Otonokizaka.

Nico olhou para onde Honoka e as outras estavam, podia jurar ter ouvido a voz de Maki vindo daquele lado, mas ruiva não estava lá. Talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação pregando algum tipo de peça.

\- Nicocchi? – Nozomi chamou pela outra.

\- Nada Nozomi. – Nico respondeu com uma faceta tristonha. Havia dito para Maki no Natal que poderiam ir juntas ao templo, mas Maki nunca respondeu ao seu convite. Não podia nutrir nenhuma esperança sobre isso.

\- Nico chan, Nozomi chan, Eli chan. – Honoka correu em direção do trio. Umi apenas suspirou cansada enquanto Kotori ria sem graça. Honoka não aprendia nunca. –Maki chan estava aqui até agora pouco. – Honoka informou fazendo Nico olhar assustada para a outra. Ela havia vindo então.

\- Onde ela está? – Nico perguntou rapidamente.

\- Honoka não sabe, mas ela foi para aquela direção. – A garota apontou para direção que Maki havia ido. Nico olhou para Nozomi que apenas sorriu.

\- Obrigada. – E com isso a morena saiu correndo na direção que Honoka havia apontado.

\- Ela não pode negar mais. – Nozomi murmurou calmamente. – Nicocchi está começando a se interessar pela Maki chan. – A cartomante concluiu.

\- Do que está falando? – Eli perguntou sem entender.

\- Nada Elicchi, apenas algo me veio a mente. Me pergunto por quanto tempo mais isso tudo vai durar. – Nozomi murmurou ainda sendo misteriosa.

* * *

\- Maki chan! – Nico gritou assim que avistou a ruiva. Maki olhou para Nico que agora tentava recuperar seu fôlego.

\- Nico chan. – Estava surpresa pela morena a achar no meio de tanta gente. E então viu um belo e grande sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de Nico.

\- Feliz Ano Novo. – A morena declarou andando na direção de ruiva.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Nico chan. – Maki deu um sorriso singelo. Sem dizer uma palavra suas mãos se encontraram e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Maki corou levemente e Nico sorriu mais ainda.

Definitivamente as coisas não estavam indo do jeito que queriam.

* * *

 **Notas escritas no dia 09/08**

 **Eu deixei as notas finais para falar com você no tempo atual. Eu não teria postado aquelas notas lá em cima se ainda não fosse um fato. Eu ainda não estou bem, e creio que vai levar um pouco mais de tempo. Ainda me recuso a falar desse assunto novamente, é algo pessoal demais, e eu não quero ouvir mais ninguém xingando a pessoa que eu tanto amo, não vou dizer amava, porque eu ainda amo. Mesmo sem qualquer tipo de esperança. E também não quero ouvir ninguém dizendo para eu partir para a outra, porque eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faria algo tão desonesto assim. Não quero me envolver com alguém pensando em outra pessoa.**

 **Por hora eu apenas tenho que me focar em esquecer, por isso estou trabalhando em outras histórias, histórias onde a ação predomina, apenas porque eu quero esquecer o mais rápido possível de tudo isso.**

 **Ah sim, os comentário serão respondidos mais tarde. Por favor, entendam...**

 **Obrigada**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	10. Chapter 9

**Olá olá olá e olá.**

 **Eu não morri lol**

 **Três semanas? OMG**

 **Enfim, posso dizer que agora sim posso postar com segurança. Queria dar um tempo, não mostrar para você meu lado mais fraco e tals. Então Bem Vindos de volta ao meu mundo.**

 **Para quem quer saber, nessas três semanas eu me reconstrui, peguei os pó que era meu coração, coloquei em uma forma com bastante cola e o reconstrui. Demorou um pouco para secar e depois para pintar, mas ele está bem novamente.**

 **Ao contrario que muitos pensam, eu não fechei meus olhos e cantei musiquinhas para ficar melhor... Eu simplesmente fiquei o tempo todo participando do Summer Event do Kantai Collection. Olha só o porque da senhorita aqui não ter postado. Kancolle lol**

 **Vou tentar não fazer mais pausas... Ah sim, obrigada a todos que deixaram seu comentário, eu me desliguei das fanfics por essas três semanas e vi apenas agora. Peço perdão por ficar tanto tempo ausente. Espero que continuem lendo. Muito obrigada mesmo a todos vocês.  
**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Eu vou fazê-la feliz.

Nico estava na frente do grande portão da mansão de Maki. Suas mãos suavam pelo nervosismo. Havia encontrado um vestido de sua mãe que lhe servia bem e era bonito, seu cabelo estava em um único rabo baixo e descia pela frente de seu ombro. Tudo apenas para encontrar se com o pai de Maki em um jantar formal.

O portão foi aberto pelo porteiro assim que recebeu a permissão. Percebeu a presença de mais pessoas do que o imaginado devido os vultos que via pelo jardim. Elas pareciam analisar cada detalhe da roupa de Nico. Cada singela passada que a morena dava.

\- Nico chan. – Maki chamou pela morena que estava visivelmente nervosa. Nico estava deslumbrante mesmo com roupas não tão finas quanto às demais pessoas. E ela provavelmente estava se sentindo intimidada pelos outros convidados.

Essa era a intenção de seu pai, intimidar Nico com a presença das mais refinadas pessoas e seus filhos e filhas. Queria jogar na cara de Nico que qualquer um daqueles garotos ou garotas era melhor que a morena.

Naquela noite Maki fez questão de se vestir o mais simples que podia. Não queria que Nico se sentisse mal ao seu lado. Não queria que a morena se sentisse mal durante toda a noite. Queria que ela pudesse relaxar um pouco.

\- Boa noite. – Nico cumprimentou com um sorriso nervoso.

\- Vem cá. – Maki puxou Nico para um abraço. Assim do nada e na frente de todos. Algo que Maki nunca havia feito na vida, nem mesmo com seus pais. – Fica calma, e seja confiante como sempre. – Pediu calmamente.

\- Suas amigas tentaram me ensinar um pouco de bons modos, mas não sei se posso o fazer com tantas pessoas olhando. – Nico murmurou devolvendo o abraço.

\- Claro que pode. – Maki queria passar confiança para a morena. – Você pode fazer o que quiser Nico chan. – A ruiva assegurou.

\- Maki chan não está agindo como sempre. – Nico respondeu se sentindo mais calma nos braços da ruiva. – Obrigada. – Murmurou se separando de Maki, agora se sentia mais confiante.

\- Vou te apresentar ao meu pai de uma vez. – Maki disse segurando a mão de Nico. A morena ainda estava tremendo pelo nervosismo e aquilo era fofo. Nico não precisava passar por isso agora, uma vez que não era nada mais que uma farsa.

\- Sim. – Nico respondeu respirando fundo enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos de Maki. Por algum motivo aquele ato já havia se tornado um costume entre elas. E era muito tranquilizador também.

Nico havia decido engolir os sentimentos que começavam a florescer em seu peito. Iria ignorá-los para o bem de sua família e eventualmente esquecê-los. Tinha que aproveitar que eles estavam apenas no começo, era mais fácil de contê-los assim.

Maki por sua vez ainda estava confusa. Depois do Check Up concluiu que havia algo de estranho consigo e que não era uma doença. Não sabia o que era. Não era paixão porque Nico era de longe o tipo por qual se apaixonaria. Alias nem sabia qual tipo de pessoa a atraia, mas a morena não deveria ser esse tipo.

\- Papai. – Maki chamou pelo senhor moreno que estava de costas. O homem então se virou assim como os amigos do mesmo que estavam conversando.

\- Maki. – O homem então olhou para Nico. – E essa eu suponho que seja a gata de rua que você quer colocar em nossa casa. – Apontou para Nico.

\- Boa noite senhor. Eu sou Yazawa Nico. – Nico disse seu nome com um sorriso fofo nos lábios. A morena era profissional o suficiente para conseguir forjar um sorriso a ponto de ele parecer tão real.

\- Yazawa Nico? – Um dos homens murmurou. – A filha da Yazawa Kaoru e Yazawa Kouta? – Maki olhou para o amigo de seu pai. Era dono de uma multinacional.

\- Exatamente. – Nico continuou sorrindo.

\- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com seu pai. – O homem murmurou colocando a mão no topo da cabeça de Nico. – E sua mãe como tem passado? Desde que ela pegou a licença nunca mais a vi. – Nico olhou sem entender para o senhor.

\- Quem é o senhor? – Perguntou sem rodeios fazendo o rir.

\- Sou o chefe da sua mãe. – Ele explicou. – Kawamura Ryou, não se lembra? Eu era o amigo do seu pai. – Se apresentou rapidamente.

\- Minha mãe está bem na medida do possível. Obrigada. – Nico sabia que grande parte da conta do hospital caríssimo fora paga pelo chefe de sua mãe. Mesmo que ela tentasse esconder isso. Aparentemente ele era o melhor amigo de seu pai quando eram jovens.

\- Você conhece a família dela? – O pai de Maki perguntou.

\- Sim. O pai dela era meu amigo na época do colégio. Assim que nos formamos a mãe dela engravidou e por isso ele não pode entrar na faculdade. – Explicou para o Nishikino. Ele então deu um sorriso de canto e maldoso.

\- Quer dizer que ela é a responsável por toda a família viver na miséria? – Perguntou sarcasticamente. Nico fechou a mão com força em torno da mão de Maki.

\- Não fale assim. – Ryou pediu. – Nico chan é uma boa menina. – Ele então sorriu para a morena.

\- Boa menina? – O pai de Maki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Vamos falar com a mamãe Nico chan. Com licença papai. – Maki então começou a andar puxando Nico consigo. Sabia que seu pai ia falar algo desnecessário novamente. – Me perdoe. – Murmurou apenas para Nico ouvir.

\- Ele não disse nada além do que eu já ouvi Maki chan. – Nico respondeu sem olhar para Maki. - Se ele fosse dizer alguma outra coisa também não seria nenhuma mentira. – A ruiva olhou assustada para Nico.

\- Você não deveria pensar dessa forma. – Maki repreendeu a mais velha. – Vamos falar com a minha mãe. Ela até gosta de você já. – Afirmou tornando a puxar a morena.

Maki não entedia seu pai, Nico era educada, mostrou se ser educada com o tal Ryou, ainda tentou ser gentil mesmo ele dizendo coisas ofensivas, se perguntava o que tinha de errado com a morena. Classe social? Agora estava conhecendo uma faceta de seu pai que desejava não ter que conhecer.

\- Nico chan. – A mãe de Maki se aproximou rapidamente. – Meu marido foi muito grosseiro com você? – A mulher perguntou preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe senhora Nishikino. – Nico disse sem olhar para a mulher. Estava sim ofendida, mas iria aguentar aquilo. Tinha que aguentar pelo bem de Maki.

\- Você pode dizer a verdade para a minha mãe. Ela também não aprova o que meu pau diz a respeito de você. – Maki murmurou tocando o rosto de Nico com as pontas dos dedos. Machie então observou a cena. Elas eram bem convincentes.

\- Não se preocupe comigo Maki chan. – Nico disse segurando a mão que estava em seu rosto. – Eu aguento muito mais coisa ainda. – E então Nico mostrou um sorriso que até então Maki desconhecia. Um sorriso de canto esbanjando confiança.

\- Logo, logo tudo isso acaba. – Machie disse com um sorriso calmo nos lábios. – Aguente apenas mais um pouco. – Nico apenas assentiu.

\- Senhoras e senhores, o jantar está servido. – Um homem vestido de branco anunciou. Machie sabia que agora sim, Nico seria posta a prova.

E como esperado os pratos eram os mais variados e os mais difíceis de se comer usando talheres ocidentais. Até mesmo alguns filhos de pessoas ricas se atrapalhavam com os talheres. Por sorte Maki estava ajudando Nico no que podia e a morena não estava se saindo tão mal, o que não evitava alguns comentários maldosos feitos pelas demais garotas.

\- Yazawa, me diga o que realmente quer com a minha filha? – De repente o silencio foi quebrado pelas palavras do anfitrião. Nico foi pega de surpresa.

\- Fazê-la feliz. – Respondeu depois de um tempo. – Eu adoro a Maki chan. – Emendou.

\- Não foi isso que perguntei. Eu quero saber suas verdadeiras intenções, como roubar o dinheiro dela. – Ele foi direto. Até mesmo alguns convidados se sentiram desconfortáveis com a pergunta.

\- Eu não sou nenhuma ladra. – Nico respondeu estreitando os olhos. – Não preciso do dinheiro da Maki chan e nem do seu dinheiro. Mesmo que eu estivesse na rua e morrendo de fome eu não iria recorrer a tal coisa. – Respondeu sem rodeios.

\- Então o que está fazendo namorando a minha filha? – Ele perguntou direto.

\- O senhor acha que a Maki chan não é uma pessoa digna de fazer alguém gostar dela pelo que ela é e não pelo dinheiro? – Maki olhou assustada para a morena. – Fique sabendo que a Maki chan é maravilhosa. – Maki corou furiosamente com o que Nico dissera.

\- Maravilhosa? Onde? – Um dos garotos perguntou. Era um dos garotos com qual Maki havia saído e deixara falando sozinho.

\- Sim Yazawa, diga por que a acha maravilhosa. – O pai de Maki incentivou.

\- Porque a Maki chan é. Ela é linda, além de ser gentil comigo. É inteligente, centrada, sabe o valor que tem. Ninguém veria essas coisas na Maki chan se estiver só ocupado em olhar para si mesmo. – E por algum motivo Maki temeu por sua namorada de aluguel. – Não se pode prestar atenção em alguém estando focados em si mesmos. – Garantiu um pouco arrogante.

\- Nico chan. – Maki murmurou segurando o braço da morena. – Por favor... – Maki estava visivelmente envergonhada e preocupada.

\- Por isso você é maravilhosa Maki chan. – E então beijou a testa da mais nova. Nico sorriu calmamente. Dessa vez usaria aqueles sentimentos que estava nascendo em seu ser. Queria garantir a felicidade e o tempo de Maki.

\- Maki não é o tipo de garota que eu lutaria por. – Hideki murmurou para provocar. Estava do lado de Nico, mas queria ver que tipo de resposta ganharia daquela língua que se mostrara um tanto quanto afiada.

\- Para mim a Maki chan é o tipo de garota por quem eu travaria uma guerra apenas para ver sorrir. – Respondeu sem olhar para ninguém além de Maki. E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, travando uma guerra para ver Maki sorrir. – Eu quero fazer da Maki chan a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. – Concluiu.

Maki sentia seu coração se aquecer e bater cada vez mais rápido. Nico estava dando respostas constrangedoras na frente de uma plateia de pessoas requintadas. Se não fosse tudo uma farsa, teria sido a melhor declaração de amor que alguém poderia fazer.

\- E você se acha que está no nível da Maki? – O senhor Nishikino perguntou.

\- Não existem níveis quando se ama, senhor. – Nico respondeu. – E mesmo que existam eu irei trabalhar duro para poder alcançar a esses níveis que todos apontam. Eu sei que eu atrapalhei a vida dos meus pais e frustrei os sonhos deles, mas eles sempre trabalharam duro para poder dar a mim e aos meus irmãos tudo. Apenas preciso seguir o exemplo de ambos. – Machie estava surpresa com Nico.

\- Seu pai morreu há dois anos não é? Sua mãe está doente e não pode trabalhar, e você está trabalhando para manter a casa. Tem certeza que não é dinheiro o que quer da minha filha? Eu pesquisei muito sobre você. – O senhor Nishikino havia deixado a melhor pergunta para depois.

\- Jamais aceitaria dinheiro que eu não trabalhasse para ter. – Nico respondeu em tom alto e claro. – Não sou esse tipo de pessoa, posso ser pobre, mas ainda sou uma pessoa honesta e honrada. – Nico jogou sua ultima cartada.

\- E se você tiver sido contratada para se fazer de namorada pela minha filha? – Maki sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e seu sangue congelou. Por sorte Nico estava mais confiante.

\- Não mesmo. Não faria algo assim. – Nico disse convicta assustando Maki.

\- E pode me dar uma prova? Beijando a minha filha na frente de todos por exemplo. – Ele desafiou vendo o olhar de Maki. A ruiva não sabia fingir. Nico olhou para Maki e deu um sorriso singelo querendo passar confiança.

\- Não farei nada que não queria Maki chan. – Nico murmurou acariciando o rosto da ruiva.

\- Por favor... – Maki pediu sem jeito.

\- Tem certeza? – Nico perguntou preocupada.

\- Apenas o faça, Nico chan. Eu confio em você. – Maki então fechou os olhos com calma.

Nico olhou para os lados, as pessoas estavam olhando. Olhou para Maki, a garota estava ansiosa e tinha o cenho franzido. Que seu pai a perdoasse por estar mentindo e enganado todo mundo, até mesmo aquele que fora o seu melhor amigo em vida.

\- Com licença. – Nico murmurou ajeitando o seu cabelo apara trás da orelha.

Os lábios se tocaram calmamente. Nico pode sentir os lábios trêmulos de Maki contra os seus. Eles eram quentes e macios, um toque adocicado, talvez por conta da sobremesa. Calmamente moveu seus lábios contra dos de Maki. Capturando primeiro o lábio superior para se afastar um pouco e capturar o lábio inferior de Maki entre os seus e então encerrar o contato.

A garota rica estava com as bochechas quentes e tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos. Nico também estava envergonhada, enquanto as demais pessoas estavam no mínimo surpresas. Fora dito a todos que aquele namoro era uma farsa.

Nico sorriu minimamente para Maki, a ruiva então soltou o ar que tinha prendido por conta do nervosismo. O senhor Nishikino se encostou em sua cadeira. Nico não aprecia ser tão ruim assim, viu a sinceridade nos olhos da morena a cada pergunta. E a duvida já era inexistente. Só podia aceitar, se aquilo fosse fazer Maki feliz. E agora a sala de jantar estava um caos devido aos comentários.

\- Satisfeito? – Machie perguntou tocando o braço do marido.

\- Não posso fazer mais nada. – Ele admitiu sua derrota.

* * *

\- Me desculpe. – Maki murmurou constrangida.

\- Eu que peço perdão... Eu não deveria ter forçado algo assim. – Nico murmurou. Estava no portão da casa de Maki, pronta para ir embora. – Desculpe por não saber como te beijar para parecer mais convincente, foi meu primeiro beijo. – Confessou envergonhada.

\- O meu também... – Maki confessou sem jeito.

\- Perdão. Provavelmente você estava guardando o para alguém especial. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. – Nico sugeriu.

\- Faremos assim então. – Maki concordou. – Boa noite Nico chan. – Desejou antes de beijar a bochecha da morena. – Tenha uma viagem segura de volta.

\- Boa noite Maki chan. – Nico então pegou a mão da mais nova para depositar um beijo na costa da mão.

\- Eu te levo até sua casa, Nico chan. – Ryou parou o carro na frente do portão. – Não aceito não como resposta. – O homem disse sorrindo

\- Vai com ele. – Maki pediu. – É mais seguro. – E Nico suspirou sem outra alternativa.

\- Nos vemos no próximo final de semana então. – Com isso a morena correu em direção do carro do amigo de sua família.

Maki acenou para o carro que agora dava partida. Hanayo tinha razão. Estava se apaixonada por Yazawa Nico. Aquilo era terrível.

* * *

 **E então... Será que valeu a pena esperar?**

 **Aqui está novamente as maldades do pai da Maki e o não necessário primo da Maki, Hideki.**

 **Depois de tanto esperar saiu o primeiro beijo... Agora agonizem mais um pouco para o segundo huahuahua**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, e que a espera tenha valido a pena.**

 **Eu realmente não ligo muito para números, mas se puderem indicar a fanfic para alguém ou coisa assim, me faria feliz.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuida**


	11. Chapter 10

**Olá!**

 **Postando no domingo porque vocês esperaram um tempão para a dondoca aqui atualizar... Vamos chamar isso aqui do começo da tempestade? Não, ainda falta muito para tempestade. lol**

 **Eu achava que ninguém lia minhas notas, mas eu reparei que a grande maioria lê, por isso eu queria deixar algumas palavrinhas aqui.**

 **Então você que acompanha desde o começo, que vive com o medo de ser deixado na mão por essa autora louca, eu vim dar uma grande noticia, ou talvez não tão grande assim. Para a felicidade de uns e infelicidade de outros, vamos ter vinte e quatro capitulo! *Aplausos***

 **Ou pelo menos tentarei...**

 **E a parte seria das notas agora.**

 **Eu estou muito feliz por postar depois de um tempão e ter gente comentando, e acompanhando ainda. É uma sensação incrivel essa que estou sentindo. E eu só posso mesmo é agradecer por isso. Sou muito grata mesmo. Pode parecer que eu agradeço demais, mas temos que agradecer tudo que é de bom e que nos faz feliz. Por isso estou agradecendo por essa felicidade que você me proporcionam.**

 **De todo coração mesmo, meu muito obrigada. Me sinto honrada. Obrigada por não terem me abandonado. E espero não decepcioná-los.**

 **Agora sem mais falação...**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 10: A culpa é do beijo

Maki estava em um conflito interno, não podia estar se apaixonando por Nico, era a única coisa que não poderia acontecer, e estava acontecendo sem que pudesse evitar isso. Cada pensamento seu era direcionando a Nico, ainda que não tivesse nenhuma relação direta com a morena.

Quando tocava pensava no sorriso da mais velha, quando estudava se perguntava se Nico também estaria estudando, quando ia tomar banho se perguntava se o banheiro da casa da morena era tão espaçoso quando o seu. Se imaginava indo para o colégio ao lado da outra. comendo juntas, e uma porção de coisas mais.

Parecia que agora Nico havia se tornado o maior motivo para fazer as coisas que gostava. Só por pensar em Nico sentia que poderia se esforçar duas vezes mais em tudo que fizesse. Ela estava virando o motivo de fazer tudo.

Precisava parar esses pensamentos. E quanto antes melhor, não podia se apaixonar por Nico, não podia. Nico era apenas sua namorada de aluguel, não alguém por quem poderia se apaixonar e tudo ficaria bem, quando toda aquela história acabasse Nico iria para longe. Seriam como duas desconhecidas, talvez no máximo trocariam cumprimentos quando se encontrassem.

Sentou se e olhou para seu enorme urso de pelúcia. Como queria poder não se censurar por sentir algo por Nico. Como queria poder pensar que estava tudo bem, porque aquele sentimento em seu peito a deixava feliz. A deixava flutuando no ar, pisando em nuvens de algodão fofinhas, e seu mundo parecia muito mais vibrante e colorido.

Mais uma vez estava pensando besteiras! Não podia, era proibido. Maki se contorceu na cama tentando evitar pensar em Nico. Tinha que manter seu orgulho em alta pelo menos. Talvez se começasse a tentar não gostar da morena desse certo.

Quanto mais pensava em uma solução mais percebia que não conseguia parar de pensar em Nico, suspirou cansada, tinha que fazer algo a respeito e rápido, não ia aguentar ficar mais tempo naquela agonia, depois as pessoas tinha a coragem de dizer que se apaixonar é uma coisa boa. Aquilo era quase como uma tortura.

Mas o que poderia fazer a respeito? Tinha que se encontrar com Nico pelo menos nos finais de semanas, para despistar seu pai, mas se o fizesse estaria em apuros. Como iria conseguir se controlar? Ainda mais depois de ter experimentado aquele lábios pequenos e macios? Maki se contorceu na cama novamente agoniando. Não podia mais ver a morena.

Agora estava decidido o que iria fazer. Iria lutar contra esse sentimento, passaria a se encontrar menos com Nico e se puder ao ponto de não encontra-la mais. Não precisava mais se encontrar com ela todos os finais de semana.

Pegou seu celular que estava ao lado do travesseiro. Ali como papel de parede uma foto de Nico. Uma foto nova que havia tirado no primeiro encontro. Aquele sorriso caloroso e tão encantador. Aquele curvar de lábios derretia o coração da ruiva. Procurou o numero de Nico nos contatos.

\- Alô – O coração de Maki deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz da morena. Isso já estava começando a virar rotina.

\- Nico chan. – Maki disse rapidamente.

\- Maki chan. O que foi? – Nico perguntou alegremente.

– Eu liguei para avisar que não poderemos nos ver nos próximos finais de semana. – Maki murmurou no celular. Estava se controlando o máximo para parecer imparcial.

\- Tem certeza disso, Maki chan? – Nico perguntou do outro lado da linha.

\- Sim, eu vou estar ocupada praticando piano, então não vou poder sair... Talvez só possamos nos encontrar daqui duas semanas. – Se justificou.

\- Você não precisa se justificar para mim, você é quem manda. – A voz de Nico soava até um pouco sombria.

\- Me desculpe... – Maki murmurou inconscientemente.

\- Pelo que? – Nico perguntou um pouco rude. – Maki chan você... Eli! O que eu disse sobre não sair comprando coisas para os meus irmãos? – Nico gritou do outro lado da linha. Maki pode ouvir uma risada ao fundo, seu peito doeu.

\- Eu tenho que desligar Nico chan... – Maki murmurou.

\- O que? Maki... – E então Maki pressionou o botão de desligar. O que estava acontecendo consigo agora? Por que ficara irritada ao ouvir Nico interagir com outra garota. Céus... O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Seria esse sentimento aquilo que chamam de ciúmes? E se fosse significava que estava realmente gostando de Nico não é? Maki bateu a mãe em sua cabeça, havia prometido para ela mesma que não pensaria mais sobre estar apaixonada pela outra.

Maki respirou fundo para recuperar a compostura. Suas bochechas agora estavam vermelhas e sentia seu rosto quente. O que poderia fazer agora?

Soltou um longo e cansado suspiro, se as coisas pudessem ser mais fáceis... Se pudesse cair em amores por Nico sem aquele sentimento de estar se aproveitando dela. E a ultima coisa que queria era aquele sentimento de culpa.

Maki olhou para seu celular, tinha que ir fazer seu dever de casa, ou suas notas cairiam, o que seria uma catostrofe. Mas por que sua mente insistia tanto assim em pensar em Nico? Era tão irritante.

* * *

\- Ela disse que não vamos nos encontrar mais. – Nico murmurou.

\- A Maki chan? – Honoka perguntou sem entender. Nico tinha expressão medonha no rosto, ela estava visivelmente irritada, e não fazia a menor menção de esconder isso.

\- Ela simplesmente disse que tinha que praticar, e então quando eu fui repreender a Eli por comparar coisas para os meus irmãos ela simplesmente disse algo e desligou o telefone na minha cara. – Nico respondeu em um tom grosseiro.

\- Você fez algo para ela ficar brava? – Umi perguntou preocupada.

\- O que? Por que tem que ser Nico a culpada? Nico não fez nada! – Nico exclamou indignada.

\- Bem Nicocchi tem o costume de ser grossa de vez em quando. – Nozomi explicou. – Mas não aconteceu nada entre você duas mesmo? – A cartomante perguntou para ter certeza. Inesperadamente o rosto de Nico começou a ficar rubro.

\- Não aconteceu nada entre a Maki chan e a Nico – A morena exclamou, e por algum motivo aquilo não pareceu não convencer as demais.

\- Nico chan, o que aconteceu entre vocês? – Kotori perguntou cautelosa.

\- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. - Nico respondeu grosseiramente.

\- Mas ela não pode ter ficado assim do nada não é? – Umi insistiu. – Se Nico senpai não quer falar não podemos obrigar, mas talvez possamos ajudar. – Ofereceu.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Nico insistiu em ocultar sobre o encontro com o pai de Maki e o jantar. – Talvez esse seja o rumo que as coisas têm que tomar a partir de agora. – E então a morena voltou a comer seu almoço.

\- E como fica o dinheiro? Sua mãe ainda não está trabalhando. - Eli lembrou.

\- O contrato ainda está de pé. E por precaução eu ajuntei o máximo de dinheiro que pude para quitar a divida do apartamento, ela já não existe. – Explicou dando de ombros.

\- Nicocchi... – Nozomi murmurou preocupada.

\- Tenho certeza que a Nico chan e a Maki chan logo vão se entender. – Honoka era sempre positiva, o que fazia dela uma ótima companhia.

\- É como a Honoka chan diz. – Nozomi deu um leve sorriso. Eli reparou então, a cartomante estaria preocupada com algo.

\- E como anda a situação na sua casa? – Kotori perguntou mudando o foco da conversa.

\- Minha tia está lá cuidando da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos, por isso não precisei mais pedir para você ajudarem tanto. – Nico explicou dando de ombros.

\- Sua mãe logo vai voltar a ser a mesma de sempre, você vai ver. – Eli disse colocando a mão no ombro da morena.

\- Eu sei disso. Minha mãe é incrível. – Nico respondeu com as bochechas infladas.

\- Não apenas a sua mãe. – Umi murmurou sorrindo. Nico olhou sem entender para a outra. Honoka e Kotori apenas se entre olharam entendendo perfeitamente o que Umi queria dizer e sorriram.

\- Isso mesmo. – Honoka concordou. – Honaka também acha isso. – Afirmou novamente.

\- Céus, eu realmente não entendo vocês três às vezes. – Nico disse deixando seus ombros caírem. – Mas mesmo assim Nico acha que tem muita sorte de ter amigos tão bons quanto vocês. – Sua bochechas coraram pela súbita sinceridade.

\- Nós também gostamos muito de você Nicocchi. – Nozomi sorriu ternamente para a morena.

\- Vamos terminar de comer antes que nosso intervalo acabe. – A loira lembrou. As três mais novas apenas assentiram voltando a comer. Nico e Nozomi se entre olharam e sorriram.

Era realmente bom estar cercada por pessoas assim, verdadeiras amigas. Nico respirou fundo sorrindo levemente. Era a recompensa para tudo que estava vivendo no fim das contas. Pelo menos uma coisa boa a vida tinha que dar.

* * *

\- É por isso que estão aqui? – Maki perguntou visivelmente incomodada com a presença de Nozomi e Eli na sua sala de visitas. – Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu. – Além disso, mesmo que tivesse acontecido algo, não tem nada a ver com vocês. – A ruiva estava enrolando uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo indicador.

\- Nicocchi é nossa amiga, por isso... – Nozomi foi interrompida pela ruiva.

\- Por isso se acham no direito de se intrometer? Eu tenho um acordo com a Nico chan, e vocês não entram nele. – A ruiva foi dura.

\- Não me importo com tal acordo, Nico está preocupada. Não cause mais problemas do que ela já tem. - Eli disse seria.

\- Se era apenas isso que vocês tinham para dizer, por favor saiam. – Maki se levantou do sofá. – Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer ainda. – A ruiva ditou dura. Deu as costas para as duas amigas de Nico e se afastou.

\- Espera! – Nozomi foi quem abriu a boca. – Por que você está fazendo algo assim? Por acaso não pensa no que a Nicocchi pode sentir? – A cartomante perguntou.

\- Pensar na Nico chan? – Maki perguntou olhando por cima do ombro. – É o que mais tenho feito ultimamente, e começo a achar que foi um erro ter feito um acordo tão desesperado assim. – Com isso a ruiva saiu da sala deixando as duas ali.

\- Um erro? Temos que dizer para a Nico. – Eli disse irritada.

\- Não... Nicocchi não pode ficar sabendo disso. – Nozomi murmurou seria. – Ela não pode ficar sabendo de algo que a deixaria tão para baixo. – Concluiu sua sentença.

\- Mas Nozomi! – Eli estava preocupada.

\- Elicchi não percebeu? Ela disse que o que mais tem feito é pensar na Nicocchi, isso pode também significar uma coisa muito boa no fim das contas. – A cartomante sorriu aliviada.

\- Significar o que? Ela disse que foi um erro ter contratado a Nico. – Eli estava confusa.

\- Talvez ela tenha dito isso porque está se apaixonando pela Nicocchi. Se lembra? Rin chan disse que Maki chan não queria se envolver romanticamente com ninguém, talvez ela esteja criando sentimentos fortes pela Nicocchi mesmo não querendo. – Explicou seu ponto de vista para a loira.

\- Agora que você mencionou... – Eli murmurou seria. – Mas e a Nico? – Perguntou agora preocupada pelos sentimentos de Maki.

\- Nicocchi é a Nicocchi. – Nozomi respondeu. – Ela vai saber lidar com essa distancia que a Maki chan colocou. – A cartomante estava certa disso.

\- E o que vamos fazer? – Eli perguntou preocupada.

\- Apenas assistir e ver no que essa história vai dar. – Nozomi respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Eu só espero que elas não terminem se machucando. - Murmurou.

\- Você está sendo um pouco negativa agora, Nozomi. – Eli achou graça na seriedade da cartomante.

\- Apenas tenho medo que a Nicocchi sofra mais do que já tem sofrido nos últimos dois anos. – Declarou com um leve sorriso. – Agora vamos, não temos mais o que fazer aqui. – Concluiu se dirigindo a saída da casa de Maki.

As vibrações do aparelho celular chamaram a atenção de Nico. Era uma mensagem de Maki, uma em que a ruiva se desculpava pela forma que vinha agindo, que tinha coisas para resolver. Nico apenas sorriu levemente com a mensagem, Maki não precisava dar satisfações para ela, mas mesmo assim o fazia.

Nico então parou tudo o que estava fazendo, seu sorriso abandonou seus lábios, não podia pensar na ruiva com tanto carinho. Não era bom, uma vez que um dia iriam se separar. Tinha que manter isso em sua mente. O único motivo de estarem juntas agora era porque Nico precisava de dinheiro e Maki de tempo.

Se encostou em sua cadeira e jogou a cabeça para trás. Quando foi que começou a se sentir assim? Conhecera Maki há menos de dois meses, não sabia praticamente nada a respeito da mais nova, apenas nome, sobrenome e seus pais, além dessas coisas não sabia nada sobre outra.

Bateu com a ponta da lapiseira algumas vezes rabiscando sua folha com pontilhados que seriam inapagáveis, coçou a nuca com força tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Estava começando a se importar demais com Maki e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Tudo por causa daquele beijo. Aquele maldito beijo que deu em Maki na frente de todo mundo. Aquele beijo estava a fazendo pensar mais e mais na ruiva quando não deveria o fazer quando Maki deveria ser a sua ultima preocupação. Não queria ser desonesta com a outra.

Nico respirou fundo, estava irritada. Estava se focando novamente nas lembranças agradáveis dos lábios de Maki contra os seus. Aqueles lábios macios e quentes. Bateu com a testa em sua escrivaninha. Tinha que esquecer.

Mas queria realmente esquecer? Será que não poderiam começar um relacionamento honesto e sem mentir para os outros? Era uma pena que não podia voltar ao tempo... Mas se pudesse estaria financeiramente em apuros.

\- As coisas vão acontecer da forma que tiverem que acontecer... – Nico murmurou tentando passar um pouco de confiança. – Não amor que não seja esquecível. – Concluiu tentando focar se em sua tarefa de casa.

Mas e se existisse um amor que não pudesse ser esquecido? O que iria fazer?

\- Calma... Apenas esqueça por enquanto disso. Guarde esses sentimentos no fundo do seu peito Nico. – Disse para si mesma ainda batendo a lapiseira em seu caderno. – Uma hora isso vai passar... Tem que passar. – Concluiu seria.

Oh! Estava entrando em apuros... E era tudo culpa daquele beijo

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Tem mais alguma coisa para falar aqui na notas finais?

Cara, eu falei demais já. Então...

Kissus  
Se cuidem


	12. Chapter 11

**Yahooo**

 **Atrasada porque a Senhorita Suzu trocou a senha do Spirit sem me avisar e não me passou... ALias essas notas geralmente são escritas originalmente no Spirit e depois coladas e alteradas lol**

 **Humor? Não muito alto depois das besteiras que tive que ouvir "Kazu, você não acha aquele cara bonito?" "Kazu já não tá na hora de arranjar um novo amor?" "Kazu você vai ficar para tia desse jeito." "Já faz um mês que te deram um pé na bunda, pode tratar de arranjar outro alguém."**

 **Mas e daí se eu ficar para tia? Quando eu for tentar de novo não vai ser para quando enjoar largar. Ou quando começarem as brigas cada um ir para seu canto. Ou então começar o desrespeito e as criticas. Ou opinar sobre estilo, de vida, estilo de roupa, e tantas outras coisas a mais. Não estou procurando alguém que me adore ou coisa do tipo, mas sim alguém que não se enjoe de mim, ou vá embora porque encontrou algo melhor. Eu realmente não preciso disso.**

 **Enfim... Eu não gosto de ser controlada, por isso me seguro ao máximo para não controlar os outros. Não suporto nem quando meus amigos tem crise de ciúmes, e certamente não suportarei alguém ciumento ao meu lado. Ciúmes é bom? Quando moderado é aceitável. Não quero ser mais um numero nas estáticas, por isso prefiro continuar livre.**

 **Mas para aqueles que querem me parear com alguém que conhecem, ou sei lá quem, a resposta é única, não sairei com alguém pensando em outra pessoa. Não sairei com alguém quando meu coração chamar por outro alguém. Não por ter esperanças, pois meu orgulho não me deixaria voltar com alguém que por ventura me trocou por outra, mas por querer ser honesta e não ter que mentir quando dizer "eu te amo".**

 **E no meio de tudo isso me parece a Suzu "Kazu posso tomar sua história de vida como base para minha próxima história?"**

 **Olha o desabafo de novo...**

 **Ah sim! Senhor Yuri que falou comigo no face, valeu! E ao senhor amigo do senhor Yuri que descobriu minha identidade a pergunta, como foi que descobriu? Achei que era um bom nome e que ninguém nunca me acharia no face...**

 **Bem sem mais delongas**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Valentine Day.

Nico estava na cozinha de sua casa. Um avental rosa com babados, tinha uma vasilha de vidro dentro de uma panela no fogão e mexia o conteúdo marrom e cremoso com a ajuda de uma espátula de silicone, na mesa um pouco atrás diversas formas com diversos formatos estavam espalhadas.

\- Onee sama o que está fazendo? – Kokoro perguntou curiosa.

\- Chocolates para o Valentine. – Nico respondeu ainda mexendo a mistura com cuidado.

\- Para o seu namorado? – E então Nico olhou assustada para Kokoro.

\- De onde tirou isso? – Nico perguntou assustada.

\- Nee sama tem saído bastante nos finais de semana ultimamente. Sem contar que sempre está falando ao celular. – Explicou.

\- Nee san apenas arranjou amigos novos Kokoro. – A morena explicou. – Além disso Idols não podem namorar, não esqueça. – E tornou aos seus afazeres. Por sorte Kokoro acreditou na resposta que dera a ela.

\- Nee sama pode fazer alguns para eu dar para as minhas amigas? – Kokoro perguntou olhando com seus grandes olhos vermelhos.

\- Claro. Estrelas são boas para você? – Perguntou colocando chocolate na forma de estrela.

\- Sim. Uma vez que as de coração a Nee sama vai dar para o namorado. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Kokoro! Já disse que não tenho namorado. – Nico disse com as mãos na cintura. – Agora pergunte para a Cocoa se ela vai querer dar chocolates para alguém. – Ordenou.

\- Tudo bem, mas a Nozomi nee san disse que a Nee sama tem namorado, um bem bonito e rico. – E com isso a garotinha saiu correndo.

\- Nozomi! – Nico gritou com raiva da cartomante. – Talvez eu deva fazer o dela com recheio de Wasabi no lugar de coco. – A morena já arquitetava sua vingança contra a amiga de infância.

Ouviu ao longe Kokoro fazer escândalo enquanto conversava com Cocoa. Deu um leve sorriso. Se Maki fosse realmente sua namorada poderia apresenta-la formalmente para sua família. Tinha certeza que eles iam entender.

\- Maki chan... – Murmurou com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Sim, Nico já não conseguia mais frear aqueles sentimentos em seu peito. Estava apaixonada. Sorriu animada agora. – Bem, o que vamos fazer para as outras? – Se perguntou enquanto olhava as formas na mesa.

Não muito longe dali a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos violetas estava em um dilema. Não sabia cozinhar, e pedir para suas empregadas fazerem chocolates para dar para Nico estava fora de questão. Se perguntava o que poderia fazer. Até conversar com Rin a respeito. Segundo Rin, naquela região havia uma loja chamada Homura que vendia doces típicos e que nessa época do ano também vendia chocolates. Também disse que eram chocolates bonitos e muito bem feitos. Agora a duvida era, comprar ou não.

Depois de andar por um tempo finalmente avistou a tal loja dita por Rin. Abriu a porta com cuidado para ouvir um bem vindo. A voz era familiar. Foi então que viu Honoka ali. A garota de cabelos laranja olhava com curiosidade para Maki.

\- Oh! Maki chan! – Exclamou saindo de trás do balcão. – Veio comprar chocolates para a Nico chan? – Honoka perguntou alegre.

\- Não! Eu apenas estava passando e pensei em comprar alguns doces tradicionais para meus pais. – Mentiu com as bochechas rubras.

\- Maki chan, você não pode fazer isso. Finalmente é dia dos namorados, você deveria dar um chocolate para a Nico chan, mesmo ela sendo sua namorada de mentira. – Honoka disse comprando a mentira de Maki.

\- Eu acho que não é necessário. – Maki respondeu ainda tentando manter sua pose.

\- Nico chan certamente está fazendo chocolates para você. – Honoka murmurou visivelmente triste. – Pobre Nico chan. – Dramatizou.

\- Tá bom, eu entendi. – Maki disse se dando por vencida. – Que tipo de chocolate você me recomenda? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Esses aqui. – Honoka arrastou Maki até uma das prateleiras. Ali a mais velha apontou para uma caixa em formato de coração. Dentro bombons de chocolate marrom em formato de coração com detalhes em chocolate branco e uma pequena flor rosa para decorar. – São de morango e cereja. – Disse sorrindo satisfeita

\- São muito bonitos. – Maki não disse mais nada. Ficou olhando para a caixa. – Ela merece por ser tão esforçada. – Deu se por vencida.

\- Então vou embrulhar para presente. – Honoka então pegou uma das caixas e se afastou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Maki ficou em silencio observando a loja. Haviam alguns doces bonitos. Outros que a apenas a aparência já a deixava com vontade de comer. Talvez devesse levar alguma coisa para casa mesmo.

\- Desculpe a demora. – Honoka disse sorrindo. O embrulho também era delicado e bonito. – Dseja amais alguma coisa? – Perguntou educadamente.

\- Sim. Eu quero levar alguns doces para meus pais, qual recomenda? – Perguntou feliz.

\- A nossa especialidade, os Homumanju. – Honoka respondeu sorrindo.

\- Vou queres três desses então, e mais três daqueles e três daqueles outros. – Maki então começou a sua enorme lista de pedidos. Honoka apenas olhava sem graça para a ruiva , bem, não podia reclamar.

Quando Maki terminou suas comprar na loja da família de Honoka, estava levando consigo duas sacolas cheias de doces, e uma com os chocolates. Se sentia satisfeita com sua compra. Esperava poder reunir se com sua família para por comer.

\- Droga... Meus pais voltam tarde hoje... – Maki se lembrou. – Vou ter que chamar a Hanayo e a Rin para me ajudarem a comer tudo isso.- Murmurou desgostosa.

* * *

Maki e Nico combinaram de se encontrar depois do trabalho no café da morena em uma praça. A mesma praça onde Nico e Maki haviam ido no Natal. Ela estava decorada com luzes brilhantes em vermelho e rosa, devido a data especial. Alguns balões em formato de coração em diversas cores enfeitavam o local. As arvores haviam enfeites com o formato do mesmo.

\- É raro nos encontrarmos sem ser nos finais de semana. – Nico comentou olhando para a decoração do local, estavam sentadas em um banco na praça. Estava de noite e tudo aquilo parecia algo magico.

\- Isso é ruim? – Maki perguntou sem olhar para a morena.

\- Não. – Nico sorriu. – Eu gosto de estar com você, Maki chan. – E então o coração de Maki falhou uma batida.

\- Eu apenas te chamei porque quero te dar isso. – E então estendeu o embrulho para a morena. Eram os chocolates que havia comprado no dia anterior. – É apenas como amigos, não tem nenhum significado por trás disso. – Se justificou envergonhada.

\- Obrigada. E esses são os seus. – Nico entregou seu embrulho para Maki. - Nico fez com as próprias mãos. Espero que goste. – Maki pegou o embrulho transparente. Podia ver os bombons em formato de coração Eles eram bonitos e bem decorados.

\- Obrigada, vou dizer o que achei depois. – E então guardou os em sua bolsa escolar.

E então aquele silencio incomodo se fez no ar. Era como se as duas quisessem falar algo muito importante, mas não tinham coragem de dizer. Aquele clima já estava começando a ficar pesado e insuportável.

\- Maki chan, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Nico começou.

\- O que? – Maki perguntou curiosa. Seja o que quer que fosse, Nico parecia nervosa.

\- Bem... Você já encontrou a pessoas que estava procurando? Digo, está apaixonada por alguém? – Aquela pergunta pegou a mais nova de surpresa.

\- N-não é como se eu tivesse encontrado ainda... – Maki começou nervosa.

\- Você encontrou? – Nico perguntou tentando parecer animada.

\- S-sim... – Maki murmurou ainda constrangida. Porque já não podia negar que gostava de Nico. A ponto de considerar Nico sua namorada mesmo que ainda fosse de aluguel. Suspirou cansada. Apenas podia aproveitar um pouco da situação, uma vez que quando se separassem seria para sempre.

\- Oh... – Nico murmurou sentindo uma pequena dorzinha em seu peito. Sabia o que era isso. Era aquele sentimentos que estava lutando para apagar. – Fico feliz por você. – Engoliu bravamente o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

\- Mas ainda não sei se é certo. – Maki murmurou timidamente.

\- Por que? – Nico perguntou agora curiosa.

\- Porque... Eu não deveria sentir isso... – Maki respondeu sincera. – Sabe, é uma pessoa incrível, honesta, e orgulhosa, as vezes um pouco infantil, mas leva o trabalho a serio e é responsável. – Maki murmurou.

\- Bem todos os homens são um pouco infantis. – Nico respondeu desinteressada. – Mas você disse que leva o trabalho a serio, Maki chan você por acaso está apaixonada por um homem bem mais velho? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Não tão mais velho... – Maki respondeu mexendo os ombros.

\- Maki chan é muito bonita, certamente ele vai se apaixonar por você, não se preocupe. - A morena tentou incentivar e apoiar a ruiva.

Nico não podia esperar que Maki retribuísse seus sentimentos, aquilo era pedir demais. Não se arrependia de ter se tornado namorada de aluguel de Maki porque ajudara e muito nas contas. Sem contar que Maki era uma pessoa muito boa e agradável de se estar.

\- Nee Maki chan, quando toda essa farsa terminar, será que podemos pelo menos ser amigas? – Perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Eh? – Maki olhou assustada para Nico.

\- Quando você conseguir conquistar esse homem e começar a sair com ele e não precisar mais de uma namorada de aluguel, será que poderíamos continuar sendo amigas? Eu gosto de você. – Declarou com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Claro. – Maki respondeu sorrindo. – Eu ficaria muito feliz de ser sua amiga, Nico chan. Muito feliz mesmo. – A ruiva segurou então a mão de Nico que estava sobre o banco.

\- Obrigada. – Nico correspondeu ao gesto segurando a mão de Maki.

\- Nico chan não está interessada em ninguém? Você não precisa se segurar por minha causa. – Maki murmurou.

\- Há uma pessoa por quem eu me interesso e muito. – Nico respondeu sem coragem de olhar para a mais nova. - Mas não é como se eu pudesse ficar com ela. – Emendou

E então mais uma vez aquele silencio incomodo se instalou entre elas. Desde que Maki se tornou consciente de seus sentimentos tudo havia ficado estranho entre elas. Tinha medo de dizer algo e Nico perceber.

\- Ah! Me diz como andam as coisas na sua casa. Você não me disse mais nada desde que sua mão voltou para lá. – Maki tentou puxar assunto.

\- Mama está muito bem, se recuperando, logo vai começar a fazer os trabalhos em casa, e não vamos mais precisar tanto de dinheiro. – Nico disse empolgada.

\- Você vai sair do trabalho? – Maki perguntou assustada.

\- Isso vou ver ainda. Nico ainda não desistiu de ser uma Idol. – Respondeu com um sorriso determinado no rosto.

\- Eu gosto disso em você Nico chan. Você ama sua família e se sacrifica por ela, mas mesmo assim continua apostando em seu sonho. – Nico apenas sorriu luminosamente.

\- Obrigada Maki chan. – Agradeceu. Maki sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Como amava aquele sorriso encantador e belo de Nico.

Foi Então que viram duas garotas ao longe. Elas caminhavam de mãos dadas e pareciam muito felizes. Mais felizes que os outros casais que estavam na praça. Nico reconheceu as duas como Anju e Erena do A-Rise.

\- Não acredito! – Nico exclamou se levantando em um pulo. – São do A-rise. – E então as duas olharam para Nico que ia sair correndo na direção da dupla

\- Nico chan. – Maki segurou a mais velhas que ia sair correndo na direção da dupla. A ruiva simplesmente desviou o olhar quando viu a expressão raivosa da morena.

\- O que foi? – Nico fora ríspida. Maki se assustou e soltou a morena. Conhecia Anju por ela ser sua prima, mas não fazia a menor ideia de que o tal de A-rise poderia ser. Seja o que fosse, Nico havia ficado brava.

\- E-eu acho que já vou para casa. – Murmurou ainda sem olhar para Nico. – Obrigada por ter vindo me encontrar. – Maki simplesmente se virou segurando suas lágrimas. Por que seu coração doía e tinha vontade de chorar.

\- Tudo bem, Nico vai ir falar com elas, nos vemos outros dia. Boa noite Maki chan. – Foi fria e Maki assentiu sem coragem de olhar para trás.

\- Boa noite. – A ruiva disse antes de dar um passo. Em seu interior desejava que Nico a parasse. Que dissesse algo. Algo que não machucasse. Mas droga, o que estava fazendo?

Havia deixado Nico brava. O que poderia fazer agora? Nem sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Fechou os olhos com força com medo de que talvez uma delas pudesse ser o alvo do amor da morena.

– Ah Nico chan... – Enxugou suas lágrimas antes de parar de andar.

\- Droga, o que foi? – Nico perguntou ficando ainda mais irritada, é talvez Nico fosse apaixonada por uma daquelas duas garotas. Não poderia prender Nico mais do que já havia prendido.

– Obrigada por ter continuado com essa farsa por tanto tempo. Mas eu pensei bem e é melhor acabarmos com tudo isso. Eu não preciso mais de você... Não quero mais te ver. – E então deu um passo antes de começar a correr.

\- Maki chan? – Ainda ouviu A voz de Nico. – O que você quis dizer com isso? – A morena gritou para que pudesse. Maki apenas ignorou continuando a correr.

Desde que se apaixonara por Nico já não era quem costumava ser. Desde que havia entendido aquele sentimentos já não era mais ela mesma. Estava virando uma idiota medrosa. Não conseguia se acostumar com isso. Tinha medo... Era claro que tinha medo.

Era claro que queria que Nico sempre a olhasse com aquele lindo sorriso que tanto adorava, ou melhor amava. E ver outra expressão nos lábios de Nico havia doído. Mas aquele rumo era o esperado.

Sua mãe sempre dizia. Dinheiro não compra a felicidade, e muito menos o amor de alguém. E para Maki o que ela estava fazendo amar Nico e pagar para que ela fosse sua namorada de aluguel, era o mesmo que estar tentando comprar o amor da outra.

Maki estava comprando um amor... E como já sabia, jamais seria feliz ou teria o amor de Nico para ela dessa maneira.

Naquela noite de Valentine Day, o que era para ser um dia feliz, acabou se tornando um pesadelo.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Aula de história no face lá no Grupo do KanColle.

Kisus  
Se cuidem


	13. Chapter 12

**Yahooy**

 **Antes de tudo vim dizer que... o capitulo passado atrasou porque tive uns problemas com o computador, postei no Nyah Fanfiction e no Anime Spirit para o computador morrer... Ai quando eu pedi para a Suzu ir e fazer alguma coisa, só que... Eu acesso pelo facebook, ai ela não pode acessar porque eu não quis passar minha senha para ela... Enfim, eu assim que pude entrei e postei as pressas sem explicar XD**

 **Mas falando desse capitulo mesmo. Eu gostei de escrever ele, e espero ter conseguido transmitir todo o sentimentos da Nico. Porque antes que alguém me pergunte, não eram tão superficiais quanto eu fiz parecer. E acho que vão me linchar ao fim desse capitulo...**

 **Lembram que eu disse que tava baixando musica? Lá no "capítulo 5: Plano de encontro" eu mencionei isso Tem mais uma musica que baixei naquele dia que recomendo que escutem quando lerem esse capitulo. Tatoe donna ni... da Nishino Kana. O refrão dela foi a base de tudo.**

 **"Tatoe donna ni, donna ni tsuyoku**  
 **Não importa o quão, o quão fote**  
 **Negatta te mou modorenai kedo**  
 **Eu deseje, você não voltara mais**  
 **Tooi kimi wo mienai kimi wo**  
 **O você qiue está longe e não posso ver**  
 **Omoi tsuzukete**  
 **Os sentimentos ainda continuam**  
 **Kimi kara moratta shiawase wa zutto**  
 **A felicidade que ganhei de você**  
 **Kokoro no naka de kagayaku no**  
 **Sempre brilhara em meu coração**  
 **Wasurenai yo**  
 **Não esqueça**  
 **Itsuka kono koe ga**  
 **Um dia essa voz**  
 **Kitto todoku to shinjite**  
 **Certamente te alcançara, acredite"**

 **Tá tá, tradução não tá lá muito boa, mas é o que eu entendi e foi o que usei como base dos sentimentos da Nico...**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Eu a amo.

Sem respostas... Era isso que Nico via toda vez que pegava seu celular. Todas as mensagens que haviam mandado desde há uma semana não haviam sido respondidas por Maki. Fora até a casa da ruiva, mas não permitiram sua entrada.

Não comia e nem dormia direito há dias, apenas pensando em Maki, em como a outra deveria estar, e se ela havia se declarado e agora estava feliz ao lado da pessoa que gostava.

Que destino de Nico, sempre ouvira sobre romances e admirou tal coisa, mas sempre os evitou por sonhar em ser uma Idol, agora estava sofrendo por aquilo que nunca quis. Nunca quis se apaixonar por ninguém, mas fora idiota e deixou se apaixonar pela única pessoa por quem não podia. E ela estava feliz com outro.

\- Eu não me apaixonei porque eu quis... – Murmurou escondendo o rosto entre seus braços.

Sempre vira em filmes que o amor era felicidade, e também via que até ficarem juntos era tristeza, apenas nunca se imaginou em um enredo de filme. Era isso que sua vida parecia. Um enredo de filme. Porque namorado de aluguel só deveria existir em filmes.

Como queria chorar como as mocinhas dos filmes, mas até isso a fora negado. No colégio tinha suas amigas, e em casa sua família. Apenas na calada da noite deixava suas lágrimas silenciosas rolarem. Isso significava que tempo que passara com Maki era importante? Claro que era, e por isso queria guardar os momentos felizes em sua mente.

Por que fora se apaixonar justamente por ela? Desejava tanto nunca ter conhecido Maki... Aquela dor profunda provavelmente a mataria, e se não matasse deixaria uma grande cicatriz em sua alma. Era esse o castigo por tentar enganar os outros? Era esse o castigo por tentar cuidar de sua família com tudo o que tinha?

Nico sentia se na beira de um precipício chamado desespero, apenas ponderando se se jogava de cabeça ou tentar escalar os outros paredões por qual havia despencado. Não sabia o que deveria fazer mais.

Será que Maki pensava nela? Sentia a sua falta? Será que em algum momento chegou a ser alguém importante para a ruiva? Provavelmente não. Ao julgar pelas atitudes da mais nova. Como queria conversar com a outra pela ultima vez. Se soubesse que seria assim teria aproveitado mais aqueles minutos da noite do Valentine's day.

Não importa o quando desejasse, nunca poderia ter Maki como sua namorada de verdade. Aquilo era uma coisa impossível, ainda mais depois de mentir para todo mundo. Era essa a punição no fim das contas.

\- Maki chan... – Nico murmurou fechando os olhos. Duas gordas lágrimas caindo em sua mesa. Doía demais.

Nozomi e Eli estavam preocupadas. Haviam grande olheiras sobre os olhos de Nico, sem contar que a morena não parecia estar feliz também. Tinha algo de muito errado que ela não queria dizer. As duas amigas de sala de Nico não sabiam mais o que fazer.

\- Nico senpai não parece bem... – Umi comentou com as mais velhas.

\- Será que aconteceu algo entre ela e a Maki chan? – Kotori perguntou preocupada. – Desde o valentine ela está assim.

\- Mas a Maki chan deu chocolates para a Nico chan, ela foi comprar na loja da minha família. – Honoka murmurou.

\- Será que a Maki san arranjou um namorado de verdade? – Umi pareceu surpresa com o que ela mesma havia dito. Se fosse isso...

\- É tão na cara assim que a Nicocchi está apaixonada pela Maki chan? – Nozomi perguntou surpresa.

\- O que? – Honoka, Kotori e Eli disseram juntas.

\- Nico está apaixonada pela Maki? – A loira perguntou surpresa. Kotori e Honoka também estavam chocadas com o que ouviram.

\- Ara, vocês não perceberam? – Nozomi perguntou achando graça. – Mas eu não acho que a Umi chan esteja certa. – Murmurou seria.

\- Isso quer dizer que Nico chan e Maki chan terminaram? – Honoka parecia um pouco triste. – É uma pena... Elas ficavam bem juntas. – Lamentou.

\- Suas cartas não dizem nada sobre isso Nozomi? – Eli perguntou preocupada.

\- Diz que tudo vai ficar bem, mas que elas tem um longo caminho para se encontrarem novamente. – Explicou suspirando. – Maa, Nicocchi e Maki chan são duas bobas. – Disse por fim com um singelo sorriso.

\- Quer dizer que a Nico chan vai continuar sofrendo assim? – Kotori perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Por um tempo, mas depois ela será a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. – Nozomi disse ainda com um olhar triste. Mesmo que acreditasse em suas cartas, ainda doía ver Nico sofrendo daquele jeito. Queria poder ajudar.

\- Se tentarmos falar com a Rin e Hanayo para descobrir sobre a Maki? – Eli sugeriu vendo a expressão preocupada de todas.

\- Eu sei que todo romance tende haver um pouco de drama, mas eu acho que poderíamos encurtar esse período de sofrimento. – Kotori disse animada.

\- Sim. Honoka também acha que podemos ajudar. Afinal Nico chan merece ser feliz logo. Já sofreu demais. – Honoka disse se juntando ao animo de Kotori.

\- Mas seria certo nos meter nos assuntos dos outros? – Umi estava receosa.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Umi chan. Nico chan vai ficar feliz, e isso é o que conta. Honoka não aguenta mais ver a Nico chan tão triste. – E nisso Umi tinha que concordar, Também não aguentava mais ver Nico triste.

* * *

Nico agora estava na sala de seu chefe. Ele não tinha um olhar bravo e sim um olhar preocupado. Ele via o cansaço de Nico, via a tristeza, mas não sabia o que poderia estar acontecendo, e nem o que poderia fazer para ajudar.

\- Yazawa, vou te dar uma semana de descanso. – Disse por fim.

\- Eu não posso tirar esses dias de folga, tenho que ajudar a minha família. – Nico exclamou assustada.

\- Escute Yazawa, sua condição física está mal, eu vejo o quão cansado você está, quero que descanse, não quero te demitir pelos erros que você tem cometido, por isso vá para casa, tire essa semana de folga e depois volte para trabalhar. – Ele incentivou.

\- Eu sei que Nico tem cometido erros, mas não vão mais acontecer. – Tentou argumentar.

\- Yazawa eu te imploro. Você é jovem ainda, não merece ficar em um hospital por cansaço, escute o que estou dizendo. – Pediu e Nico suspirou. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de seu chefe, parar em um hospital não era uma boa opção.

\- Tudo bem. – A morena se levantou. – Vou para casa e volto na próxima quinta feira sem falta. – Não tinha outra escolha.

\- Descanse bem para poder voltar bem. – O homem se levantou.

\- Com licença. – E então Nico fez uma reverencia antes de sair da sala de seu chefe.

Ele não era uma má pessoa, pelo contrario era alguém bom e compreensivo, mas ainda assim rígido e severo quando precisava. Iria falar com Kotori e então iria embora. Ou era o que pretendia fazer.

Ali em uma sala privada estava a mãe de Maki. A mulher parecia seria, e junto dela o pai da ruiva. Nico respirou fundo e seguiu para a cozinha para falar com Kotori. Viu a mais nova preparando um Omurice.

\- Kotori. – Nico apareceu sem seu uniforme. – O chefe me mandou para casa por hoje, então estou indo. – Nico avisou.

\- Ah Nico chan. Os pais da Maki estão atrás de você, eles estão na sala privada perto do escritório. – Informou preocupada.

\- Nico os viu... Não sei o que dizer. – Confessou.

\- O que aconteceu no Valentine's day. – Kotori incentivou. – Nico chan não quis contar para nós, mas vai ter que dizer à eles. – A morena assentiu. Mas como tentar explicar algo que nem ela mesma havia entendido?

\- É uma boa ideia... Se Nico soubesse o que aconteceu... Bem Nico já vai. Até a amanhã no colégio Kotori. Ah! Nico ganhou uma semana de folga. – Anunciou com pesar.

\- Tenha uma boa folga Nico chan. – Kotori disse sorrindo.

Nico respirou fundo. O pai de Maki era terrível, pelo menos a mãe da outra era agradável e gentil. Teria que aguentar isso, afinal eles queriam proteger a filha. Caminhou em direção a sala que os dois ocupavam. Era sua obrigação no fim das contas, como ex namorada de aluguel de Maki.

\- Boa tarde. – Disse em alto e bom som.

\- Nico chan. – Machie disse com os olhos tristes.

\- Viemos te perguntar algo. – O pai de Maki começou.

\- Podem perguntar. – Nico disse calmamente.

\- O que houve entre você e a Maki? – Machie foi quem resolveu perguntar. Ela viu o olhar de Nico se entristecer, aquilo era confuso. Maki estava triste e Nico também. Teria algo de grave acontecido.

\- Maki chan terminou comigo... – Respondeu triste.

\- Mas por que ela terminou com você? – O pai de Maki perguntou assustado.

\- Eu também não entendi muito bem, eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado, ela apenas disse que não queria mais me ver. – Respondeu sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos.

Machie apenas observou a reação da morena, as lágrimas pareciam sinceras, seria possível que elas tivessem se apaixonado de verdade no meio daquele plano todo? Nico desviou o olhar limpou as lágrimas que queriam sair.

\- Você disse naquele dia que travaria uma guerra para ver a Maki feliz, mas no entanto a minha filha agora está trancada no quarto. Nico o que você disse naquele dia era mentira? Eu assim como você quero ver a Maki feliz. – O homem disse serio. Nico olhou para o homem moreno a sua frente e franziu o cenho. Sem poder frear mais suas lágrimas começaram a fluir.

\- E o que eu posso fazer? Maki chan não quer mais saber de mim, ela provavelmente gosta de outra pessoa e acabou sendo rejeitada. Eu gosto muito da Maki chan, mas não posso fazer nada se ela não sente o mesmo por mim. – E então tentou enxugar as suas lágrimas.

\- Como assim Maki se declarou para outra pessoa? – Machie perguntou assustada.

\- Nico também não sabe. – A morena se abaixou se encolhendo. Machie estava um tanto quanto assustada. Já seu marido Kyou parecia confuso e preocupado. Maki fora egoísta em pedir para Nico ser sua namorada de aluguel, fazer a outra se apaixonar por ela e então acabar como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

\- Querido pode me deixar conversar as sós com a Nico chan? – Machie pediu para o marido. Ele olhou para as duas.

\- Vocês são mulheres, devem se entender melhor. – Com isso ele saiu da sala.

\- Nico chan. – Machie chamou pela morena. – Você realmente se apaixonou pela minha filha? – Perguntou diretamente.

\- Sim. – Nico respondeu sincera.

\- Você disse isso a ela? Ela sabe desse sentimento? – A ruiva perguntou segurando as mãos da morena.

\- Não... Eu disse que gostava de alguém e que não podia ficar com esse alguém, mas não disse que era a Maki chan. – Respondeu claramente a pergunta da mulher.

\- Por que você acha que não pode ficar com ela? – Machie perguntou seria.

\- Maki chan me escolheu por acaso, não éramos amigas antes, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa por quem ela se apaixonaria. Ela disse que gosta de um homem trabalhador, honesto, responsável, e eu não sou nada disso. Não sou nem um homem para começar. – Explicou.

\- Eu sinto muito por você, Nico chan. – A mulher suspirou tristemente. – Mas ela te disse o nome dele? – Perguntou mesmo sabendo que isso poderia ferir mais a morena.

\- Não... Na verdade nem sei se é realmente um homem, apenas deduzi ser um e mais velho. – Nico respondeu evitando os olhos da mãe de Maki. Eles eram tão parecidos com os da filha.

\- Supondo que seja uma mulher então. – Machie começou com medo. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a Nico, mas era uma possibilidade. – Você não chegou a pensar que essa pessoa poderia ser você? – Pensou que poderia animar a outra, mas o efeito foi o contrario.

\- Não tente me dar esperanças Nishikino san. Não importa o quão forte eu deseje isso, é impossível. Maki chan jamais se apaixonaria por mim. – Declarou segura do que dizia.

\- Eu espero que você esteja errada Nico chan. Você conseguiu até mesmo driblar o meu marido e fazer ele te aceitar ao lado da Maki. Ninguém seria melhor que você para ficar ao lado dela. Por isso eu te peço. Vá à guerra. – E então ela sorriu.

\- Quem iria a uma guerra já perdida? – Nico perguntou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

\- Obrigada por hoje. Por nos explicar e ajudar entender o que está acontecendo com a nossa Maki. – A mulher se levantou. – Fique bem Nico chan. – E então ela saiu do local.

Nico enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos se deixando chorar. Tudo que não havia chorado durante todo aquele tempo pareceu querer sair de uma vez só. Como aquilo doía. Como Maki fazia falta. Queria sim poder lutar pela ruiva, mas tinha o direito? Era lamentável, mas provavelmente não tinha direito algum.

\- Nico chan? – Kotori apareceu na porta preocupada. Com ela estava o chefe da morena e Nozomi. Eles haviam escutado quando a mãe de Maki havia dito para Kotori que Nico estava passando muito mal.

\- Eu vou chamar a ambulância. – Ele saiu correndo ao confirmar uma Nico em prantos com uma expressão dolorosa no rosto.

\- Nicocchi... – Nozomi se ajoelhou ao lado da morena para ajuda-la. Nico automaticamente abraçou a cartomante ainda chorando.

\- Eu a amo Nozomi... – Murmurou alto o suficiente para Kotori também ouvir. - Eu amo a Maki chan, mas... – Nozomi apenas acariciou as costas da menor.

\- Kotori chan, fale para seu chefe chamar um taxi no lugar da ambulância, vou levar a Nicocchi para casa. – Nozomi pediu ainda movendo sua mão na costa da morena.

\- Tudo bem. – Kotori respondeu antes de sair dali.

\- Vamos Nicocchi, se acalme, vai dar tudo certo entre vocês, você verá. Maki chan apenas precisa enxergar seu amor por ela e tudo ficará bem. – Tentou consolar a outra.

\- Não... Maki chan nunca vai olhar para mim da mesma forma que eu a olho... – Nico assegurou.

\- Nicocchi, você acha isso mesmo? Afinal você é uma boa pessoa, muito bonita e determinada. Impossível seria ela não gostar de você. – Nico apenas começou a chorar mais.

Nozomi suspirou e olhou para o teto. Definitivamente teria que fazer algo para ajudar Nico. E quanto antes melhor. E a melhor coisa que podia fazer era incentivar.

\- Você precisa ir atrás dela, Nicocchi. – Disse com toda seriedade olhando nos olhos vermelhos.- Lutar pela pessoas que ama sem se importar com mais nada além da sua felicidade e da felicidade dela. – E por algum motivo pareceram a coisa certa para Nico.

* * *

 **E então? Alguém com vontade de me matar?**

 **É um fato que eu sou o tipo S, e que adoro escrever drama e judiar dos meus personagens... E é exatamente por isso que a Suzu me pede para ajudar nas fanfics -q**

 **Eu posso fazer os personagens comerem o pão que o diabo amassou, mas matar eles? Dificilmente.**

 **Mas como sou alguém boazinha, e se eu terminar o 14 até quarta, posso postar na quinta...**

 **Enfim... Espero realmente que tenham gostado**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	14. Chapter 13

**Aqui está! Acabando de sair do forno lol**  
 **E falando em forno.**

 **Meu Deus que calor é esse?**

 **Sim eu estou feliz porque... Sábado tem Bon odori aqui na minha cidade. Pra quem não sabe, é um festival onde tocam musicas e temos que dançar formando uma ou varias rodas. é be, divertido. Não sei explicar direito então quem tiver interesse dá uma olhadinha o you tube, Espero o ano todo para vestir meu yukata e ir *0***

 **E então... O que vocês todos queriam...**

 **Espero que se divirtam com esse capitulo.**  
 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Eu quero pertencer à ela.

Maki soltou um longo suspiro enquanto anotava a matéria do quadro negro. Tentava agir como sempre na frente dos outros. Como seus pais dificilmente paravam em casa, Maki tinha a privacidade que precisava para chorar e amaldiçoar o destino que era tão cruel.

Se Nico na noite do Valentine's Day tivesse ido em direção daquelas duas e se declarado agora ela estava feliz. Sorrindo ao lado de outra pessoa. Aquele sorriso e aquela gentileza agora, provavelmente pertenciam a outro alguém. Maki não era nada mais que sua ex chefe.

Sentiu o familiar nó na garganta. Não iria chorar. Não podia chorar ali. Não iria mostrar fraqueza para as pessoas ao seu redor. Era Nishikino Maki afinal. Além disso, para os de fora não gostava de Nico. Para os de fora Nico ao menos existia.

Fez o que havia achado o melhor para as duas e quebrou o contrato com Nico. Não queria ser um peso, ou uma barreira para a felicidade da outra. Todas as palavras de Nico sobre ela eram mentiras para convencer seu pai afinal. Até mesmo aquele beijo.

Mesmo sendo paga para fingir ser sua namorada, Maki nunca havia mencionado que teriam que se beijar. Aquele único beijo, seu primeiro beijo. Bem, pelo menos ele foi com a pessoa por quem Maki era apaixonada. Poderia se orgulhar disso mais tarde, quando estivesse casada por obrigação.

Nunca ficara tão confusa sobre algo. Aquilo fora um erro? Um acerto? Havia acertado e errado ao mesmo tempo. Escolhera a pessoa certa para fazer a coisa errada. Agora estava jogando fora aquele amor que sentia. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Mesmo que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Nico talvez não olharia para Maki. Teria apenas acertado então? Não sabia.

E pensar que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso. Pelo menos não pessoalmente. Aquele sorriso que tanto amava. Aquela risada e aquela voz. Gostava de tudo aquilo. Mesmo as manias estranhas, ou as respostas grosseiras e a língua afiada. Tudo isso era o que formava Nico. A Nico que tanto amava.

Nico não tinha culpa de nada naquela história. Maki fora quem se aproveitara da situação financeira e da tragédia da outra para fazer o seu teatro. Isso jamais podia negar. Fora egoísta em envolver alguém usando seu dinheiro para tal. Certamente se as condições fossem outras, Nico não teria aceitado.

Agora se sentia a pior das pessoas do mundo. Havia sido uma aproveitadora. Esse tempo todo se aproveitou de Nico. Agora provavelmente a morena estava feliz. Não tinha mais Maki para ocupar seu tempo e se aproveitar de suas fraquezas. Provavelmente agora, Nico estaria aliviada e sorrindo muito mais que antes. Não queria pensar dessa forma, mas era verdade.

Maki queria acreditar que as palavras de Nico na noite do jantar com seu pai eram verdadeiras. Queria acreditar que Nico travaria uma guerra por ela. Que era maravilhosa como havia sido descrita. Queria acreditar que Nico a amava como fez parecer amar.

Céus! Como queria ver aquele sorriso novamente! Sentir aquela pequena mão segurando a sua. Sentir o calor, os lábios de Nico. Como sentia falta da outra. Queria tanto poder estar com ela novamente. Não como amigas, e nem como namorada de aluguel, mas como namoradas de verdade.

Por que não podia ficar com Nico se a amava tanto? Por que Nico não podia amá-la tanto quanto ela a amava? Por que tinha que ser assim? Quem foi que havia decidido isso? Queria estar ao lado de Nico novamente. Por que fora tão egoísta? Por que havia dito que não precisava mais de Nico quando na verdade precisava? Por que havia dito que não queria mais vê-la se queria estar com ela todo o tempo? Queria amar e ser amada por ela. Queria pertencer apenas a Nico. Deveria ter sido sincera desde o começo.

Era fato. Nishikino Maki era uma completa idiota mesmo.

\- Nishikino san! Nishikino san! – O professor chamava a ruiva insistentemente, mas sem êxito. – Nishikino Maki! – Ele gritou finalmente tendo a atenção da ruiva. – Seus pais vieram te buscar hoje. Está dispensada. – Ele disse irritado.

\- Meus pais? – Maki se perguntou sem entender. Naquele dia Maki estava tendo aulas extracurriculares já que logo estaria no colegial.

\- Trate de estudar bem na sua casa. – O professor disse voltando a escrever no quadro.

\- Depois passamos as anotações. – Hanayo disse sorrindo para a ruiva.

Logo Maki estava entrando no carro de seu pai. Ambos estavam sérios, Maki estava estranhando aquele clima. Kyou parecia muito irritado, e Machie um pouco triste e decepcionada.

\- Aconteceu algo? – Maki perguntou estranhando o silencio no carro.

\- Não. Apenas saímos mais cedo para resolver uns assuntos e passamos para pegar você no colégio. – Machie respondeu olhando para Maki pelo espelho do carro. – Tem algo que você queira nos contar filha? - Perguntou calmamente.

\- Não. – Maki respondeu sem olhar para eles. Ninguém mais disse nada no carro. Maki não queria preocupa-los, mas um dia teria que dizer que não namorava mais com Nico.

A paisagem corria do lado de fora do carro. Maki via em cada lugar alguém que se parecesse com Nico. O caminho de volta do seu colégio até sua casa era repleto de memorias. Momento felizes ao lado da pessoa que amava.

Se perguntava se era idiota de sua parte pensar naquele namoro fajuto como algo concreto. Estavam em cima de uma plataforma feita de mentiras e falso. Era obvio que uma hora ou outra tudo iria desabar. Qual era a surpresa disso ter acontecido? Agora Nico estava feliz, tinha que acreditar nisso para se sentir melhor. Queria se sentir melhor com esse pensamento, mas ele apenas trazia mais dor.

\- Nico chan... – Murmurou melancolicamente atraindo a atenção de sua mãe.

\- Maki vocês terminaram não é? – A mulher perguntou vendo a surpresa nos olhos violetas.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. – A ruiva respondeu. Machie nem insistiu, ali não era a lugar apropriado para essa seria conversa que teria que tem com sua filha.

\- Acho que seria bom vocês se reconciliarem. Não gosto de te ver triste desse jeito, Maki. Prefiro ver você sorrindo. – Kyou disse sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

Era irônico ouvir aquilo de alguém que Maki achava não se importar com a sua felicidade. No fundo ele sempre quis a sua felicidade, e Maki era a única que não via isso. Quando ele dizia que era para o bem dela, ele se preocupava realmente, mas não sabia dizer isso, nem sabia como demonstrar. E o que deu em troca foram mentiras.

-Obrigada papai. – Maki respondeu com um leve sorriso. Viu o leve sorriso que ele esboçou mesmo estando de perfil.

\- Maki, a sua felicidade é tudo para mim. Por isso quero que volte com a Nico, porque eu via nos seus olhos o quão feliz você estava. – Aconselhou mesmo depois de tudo que Nico havia contado.

\- Agora eu sei disso papai. – Maki disse deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto pelo flash de felicidade que logo desapareceu. – Não acredito que a Nico chan queria voltar comigo. – Disse por fim.

\- Ela vai voltar, eu sei disso. – O homem então entrou na garagem com o carro.

Quando Maki entrou em sua casa a surpresa. Nico estava lá, sentada em um dos sofás enquanto tomava chá. Seu coração disparou, podia sim ver as marcas escuras sobre os olhos da morena e o semblante cansado, mas ainda sim, Nico parecia mil vezes mais bela que antes. Talvez fosse por sentir falta da mesma.

\- Nico chan... – Murmurou ganhando a atenção da morena.

\- Maki chan. – Nico se pôs de pé. – Acho que nós temos que conversar. – Declarou seria, apesar de estar um pouco constrangida.

\- Vamos deixa-las a sós. – O pai de Maki disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. Esse sorriso foi dirigido especialmente para Nico, e a morena não o entendeu.

\- Eu acho que fui bem clara quando disse que não queria mais te ver. – Maki disse indo se sentar na poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá onde Nico estava.

\- Sim, tenha certeza disso, mas eu tenho que conversar com você. – A morena se sentou novamente.

\- Seja breve, tenho muitas coisas para fazer ainda. – Maki disse enquanto enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo indicador.

\- Eu pensei em muitas coisas nessa semana... Mais que isso eu senti muitas coisas que jamais quis sentir. – Começou devagar.

\- Nico chan, pode ir direto ao assunto? – Maki pediu impaciente. Aquele sentimento estranho de não querer estar com Nico, ao mesmo tempo em que queria começou a surgir. Era doloroso ter Nico ali, porque Nico não era o que queria que ela fosse, e ao mesmo tempo queria ter Nico ali, pois já não aguentava mais ficar longe da mais velha.

\- Eu estive errada o tempo todo Maki chan. – Nico começou. – Eu sempre pensei que depois que tudo aquilo acabasse eu iria viver minha vida tranquilamente, mas descobri que não posso. – Maki levantou uma sobrancelha em desentendimento.

\- Não entendi... – Admitiu vendo Nico respirar profundamente.

\- Eu também estava errada quando achei que pudesse ser sua amiga... Maki chan eu não quero ser sua amiga, assim como não quero aquela relação que tínhamos antes. - Os olhos de Maki então começaram a lagrimejar.

Será que Nico agora pensava tão mal dela? Será que agora para Nico, Maki era uma pessoa cruel e oportunista por isso queria distancia? Mas qual o sentido da morena ir até ali para dizer isso? Seja o que for Maki não queria mais ouvir.

Ouvir que Nico não gostava dela. Aquilo era assustador. Tão assustador que as lágrimas começaram a fluir de seus olhos assustando a mais velha.

\- Maki chan! – Nico então se levantou para se aproximar da ruiva. Sua mão tocou o a pele macia da ruiva e com o polegar tentou enxugar as lágrimas da outra.

Por que agora Nico a estava tratando com tanto carinho e gentileza? E porque suas lágrimas começaram a fluir com mais intensidade? Não queria aquele calor e gentileza por ser alvo de pena. Queria aquilo por ser amada.

\- Não chora. – Nico pediu beijando a testa de Maki. – Por favor, o que eu vim te dizer não é para te fazer chorar Maki chan. – E então abraçou a cabeça da mais nova com carinho. Prendendo a contra seu peito.

Maki fechou os olhos sentindo o calor de Nico. O busto da mais velha era pouco desenvolvido, e conseguia sentir os batimentos do coração. Aquele som descompassado e rápido fez uma pequena centelha de esperança se acender no peito de Maki. Talvez não fosse a única a ter se apaixonado.

\- Nico chan... – Maki olhou para cima para encarar os olhos vermelhos da morena.

\- Maki chan, nem se você quisesse poderíamos ser amigas... – Nico começou devagar. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu não posso ser sua amiga se eu não te quero dessa forma. Maki chan eu te amo. – Disse por fim aquilo que Maki tanto queria ouvir.

Maki simplesmente fechou os olhos e escondeu seu rosto do peito de Nico enquanto abraçava a cintura fina da morena. Sua mão prendendo um punhado do tecido do cardigã rosa que ela usava.

\- Eu não menti naquele jantar quando disse que travaria uma guerra por você. Eu sei que não uma pessoa que formaria um belo par com você, mas mesmo assim eu vim até aqui para te perguntar isso... – Nico murmurou. – Maki chan, você quer ser minha namorada de verdade? – A morena disse por fim.

\- Sim... – Maki respondeu voltando a chorar.

Nico sentiu um alivio em seu peito ao ouvir a resposta da ruiva. Porem seu coração falhou algumas batidas ao perceber que a mais nova havia voltado a chorar. Empurrou Maki pelos ombros para poder entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Por que você está chorando? – Nico perguntou assustada. Maki chorava mais que antes. Não queria vê-la chorar, queria era vê-la sorrindo. Tentou novamente enxugar as lágrimas de Maki com seu polegar.

\- Eu te amo Nico chan. – Maki conseguiu dizer tentando parar suas lágrimas. – Eu estou tão feliz. – E então Nico sorriu. Eram lágrimas de felicidade então.

\- Talvez você pare com de chorar com isso. – Nico declarou antes de fechar o espaço que separavam seus lábios.

Maki em primeiro momento se assustou, mais logo relaxou e aproveitou o calor dos lábios da mais velha. Os lábios de Nico... Eram tão macios e tão doces quanto se lembrava. Tão delicados e gentis.

Nico sentiu Maki entreabrir um pouco os lábios. Uma boa chance para aprofundar o contato. Tomou a iniciativa para começar um beijo mais profundo, agora seus lábios se massageavam um pouco tímidos e receosos, porem com carinho.

Se separaram quando o ar ficou rarefeito. Maki tinha as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo. Não era como se Nico não estivesse bem corada, mas um pouco menos que Maki.

\- Você parou de chorar. – Nico constatou e abriu aquele grande sorriso que Maki tanto amava. A ruiva não pode lidar com aquilo e simplesmente puxou Nico para mais um beijo. Aqueles lábios eram tão viciantes. Foi então que Nico se afastou rapidamente. Maki olhou sem entender para a morena. O rosto da outra estava começando a empalidecer.

\- Nico chan? O que você tem? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Eu não sei... – Nico respondeu deixando se cair de joelhos. - Acho que foi o tempo que fiquei sem dormir. – Disse por fim apoiando o rosto nas coxas macias e brancas de Maki.

\- Nico chan! – Maki ia se preparar para expulsá-la de seu colo, mas parou antes que o fizesse. Nico deveria ter ficado noites e noites sem dormir por sua culpa. – Essa posição não parece ser confortável. Vem você pode dormir a minha cama hoje. – Disse corada.

\- Obrigada Maki chan... – Nico murmurou se sentando sobre seus joelhos para que a ruiva pudesse se levantar.

Maki ajudou Nico a se levantar. E então ajudou a morena a subir as escadas em direção do quarto da mais nova. Nico teria que agradecer Nozomi depois. O que poderia fazer sem seus amigos no fim das contas?

Logo a morena se via deitada na espaçosa e confortável cama de Nico. Mesmo o melhor dos soldados precisava de descanso quando uma batalha terminava. E Nico esperava que pelo menos aquela batalha tenha significado uma guerra vencida.

* * *

 **E então? Gostaram?**

 **Ninguém mais vai me apedrejar né?**

 **Agora fica esclarecido os sentimentos da Maki chan.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Postando mais cedo hoje porque ainda tenho que postar o outro...**

 **E o Bon Odori foi ontem, eu pude vestir meu Yukata e ir dançar um pouco, okay, dançar das 20:00 até as 23:00 não é um pouco*-***

 **Claro que para isso eu tive que trabalhar mais e e dormir menos, mas valeu a pena. Pude relaxar, rever meus queridos amigos, minha minha de consideração, e então eu estou mais que feliz.**

 **Troquei meu teclado,. porque o outro já deu seus últimos suspiros e a letra A não estava mais funcionando, agora para me acostumar vai ser um pouco difícil. Ele é um pouco diferente do meu antigo parceiro.**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Acho que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Nico acordou assustada. Estava em um lugar completamente estranho, em uma cama estranha e vestindo um pijama que não era o seu. As paredes em um vermelho magenta, e as cortinas brancas que desciam do teto até o chão. Provavelmente atrás delas havia uma espécie de varanda. O quarto era espaçoso o suficiente para te rum piano ali dentro. Alias aquele quarto era tão grande que provavelmente caberia o apartamento que ela morava lá dentro.

Foi então que a porta se abriu. Nico olhou para o lado apenas para ver Maki entrar dizendo um bom dia. A ruiva possuía um sorriso leve nos lábios. Esbanjava um ar de felicidade. Então Nico levou a mão até a testa. Estava sonhando, e seu sonho fazia questão de mostrar o quão feliz Maki deveria estar longe dela.

\- O que foi Nico chan? – Maki perguntou um pouco apreensiva. – Ainda está se sentindo mal pela falta de descanso? – E então a morena franziu o cenho em duvida. Ela esticou a mão para tocar a derme branca e macia da mais nova. Podia sentir o calor... E se aquilo não fosse um sonho?

\- Eu... – Nico murmurou com um sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios. – Maki chan... Eu não posso acreditar... – E então se esticou para abraçar a ruiva. Maki não estava entendo. Apenas abraçou a mais velha de volta. Afinal gostava de ter a morena em seus braços.

\- Não pode acreditar no que? – Maki perguntou ouvindo Nico começar a rir. – Nico chan? Do que está rindo? – Estava interessada nas ações estranhas da morena.

\- Por um momento eu pensei que estava sonhando com o que aconteceu ontem... – Confessou, sua voz saindo aliviada. – Fiquei com medo de ter sonhado que você agora era minha namorada de verdade. – Maki então sorriu. Quando acordou pensou a mesma coisa, mas a cama do quarto de hospedes logo a fez lembrar de que era verdade.

\- Nico chan... – Maki murmurou abraçando mais a morena. – Eu te amo tanto. – Murmurou escondendo o rosto na curvo do pescoço da namorada.

\- Maki chan? – Agora foi a vez da morena estranhar. Maki sempre era fria, era estranho tê-la agindo amorosa, mas não era como se não gostasse, apenas estranhava.

\- Nee... Minha mãe tinha mandado eu vir ver se você tinha acordado para o café da manhã. – Lembrou sem se separar da morena.

\- Então é melhor irmos antes que seus pais se irritem. – Amorena empurrou a ruiva gentilmente pelos ombros. Os olhos violetas estavam ainda mais brilhantes e bonitos que o usual. Maki em si aprecia mil vezes mais bonita. Talvez agora visse através do vidro do amor.

\- O que foi? – Agora Maki tinha as bochechas vermelhas pelo constrangimento de ser observada tão intensamente pela mais velha.

\- Apenas admirando a sua beleza. – Respondeu sincera. – Maki chan é tão bonita. – E então Nico deu mais uma daqueles sorrisos que faziam Maki se derreter. Maki teria que se acostumar com aquela sensação que os sorrisos de Nico traziam.

\- V-vamos logo antes que minha mãe fique brava. – Maki então se levantou constrangida. Seu coração batia mil em seu peito. Mesmo estando tão acostumada a presença de Nico, aos sorrisos da mesma. Seu coração continuava a bater louca e freneticamente por conta da morena. Se perguntava quando isso iria parar.

\- Maki chan! – Nico segurou o pulso da mais velha. – Nico estava pensando... – Começou envergonhada. – Será que Nico poderia ter um beijo de bom dia? – Perguntou corando mais ainda, Maki se surpreendeu e corou desviando o olhar. Mas que mal isso tinha? Eram namoradas agora. Podiam se dar ao luxo de fazer isso, pelo menos uma vez. Não era sempre que a morena passaria a noite na casa de Maki no fim das contas.

-Só dessa vez. – Maki murmurou ainda constrangida.

Então os lábios se tocaram. Foi como uma explosão de fogos de artificio. Cada fibra de seus corpos pareceu vibrar de felicidade. E a felicidade era tão grande que parecia que não caberia dentro delas. Quando se separaram um leve sorriso bailava nos lábios de ambas.

\- Agora vamos antes que a minha mãe fique realmente preocupada e venha atrás da gente. – Maki então estendeu a mão para ajudar sua namorada a se levantar.

\- Certamente as refeições na casa da Maki chan devem ser deliciosas. – Nico comentou sorrindo. Observou a mais velha corar.

\- Acho que... – Maki começou. – Nico chan deveria trocar de roupa antes de descer. As empregadas trocaram sua roupa ontem, e... – E então Nico observou sua nudez parcial da cintura para baixo.

\- Ah... – Nico corou virando se de costas. – Onde estão minhas roupas? – Perguntou sem coragem de olhar para Maki.

\- Ali. – Apontou para o uniforme escolar que estava perfeitamente dobrado sobre uma cadeira. – Tomamos a liberdade de lavá-las e secá-las para você. Agora vou te deixar sozinha para se vestir. – E com passos robóticos Maki saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nico correu em direção de suas roupas para se trocar. Claro que não sentiria vergonha caso tivesse sido Nozomi ou Eli. Até mesmo Kotori, Umi ou Honoka. No caso de Umi talvez fosse ela quem tivesse morrido de vergonha. Rinha que se esquecer disso. Pelo menos para não parecer tão envergonhada na frente dos pais de Maki.

Nozomi estava olhando para Nico com certa curiosidade. Haviam ligado para sua casa para perguntar da morena. Não que soubesse onde ela Nico realmente estava, mas podia ter uma ideia, por isso disse que Nico estava na casa de uma amiga.

A morena simplesmente havia chego de fininho e não dirigiu a palavra com ninguém. Sentou se em seu lugar e ficou ali. Não olhava para um ponto importante. Parecia estar olhando fixamente para algo aleatório.

\- Nicocchi o que foi? – Nozomi perguntou se cansando a atitude da morena.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Nico respondeu em um tom de voz calmo.

\- Nicocchi você não me engana. Ontem você estava toda desesperada e aos prantos e hoje está com uma cara de que nada mais a preocupa. Pode ir falando. – Nozomi disse em tom de ordem. Então viu Nico sorriu de canto.

\- E se Nico não quiser? – Nico perguntou voltando ao seu eu usual.

\- Acho que eu terei que te dar uma lição. – Nozomi disse e Nico cruzou os braços sobre os peitos. A cartomante apenas riu. – Ao julgar pelo seu humor você deve ter se entendido com a Maki chan. – Disse sorrindo.

\- É tão na cara assim? – Nico perguntou constrangida.

\- Se eu não soubesse, não. – Nozomi disse se sentando na cadeira da carteira ao lado da de Nico. – Eu fico feliz por vocês. Maki chan disse que te ama? – Perguntou curiosa;

\- Sim. – Nico respondeu com as bochechas levemente coradas.

\- E você disse que gosta dela? – Nozomi perguntou curiosa.

\- Oras Nozomi pare com essas perguntas! – Nico ralhou virando o rosto. Não queria dar todas as informações sobre seu progresso com Maki para Nozomi. Na verdade queria guardar para ela mesma. Eram coisas pessoais demais para sair espalhando por ai.

\- Okay okay, mas me diz só uma coisa. Os pais da Maki chan ficaram felizes? Ao que me pareceu ontem, eles gostavam da ideia de você estar saindo com ela. - Nico suspirou. Bom devia uma para Nozomi pelo conselho que a fez ir atrás da sua própria felicidade.

\- Eles ficaram felizes. O pai da Maki chan principalmente. – Nico murmurou. – Nico jamais imaginaria isso partindo dele. – Confessou.

\- Ele deve gostar muito da Maki chan. E Nicocchi é uma boa garota, ele não tem como reclamar, está com as mãos cheias. – Nozomi viu Nico sorrir constrangida.

\- Obrigada... – Murmurou olhando para baixo. - E Nozomi, preste atenção porque Nico vai dizer apenas uma vez. – E então encarou a cartomante. – Obrigada pelo conselho que me deu ontem. – Agradeceu finalmente.

\- Não se preocupe. Ver que Nicocchi e Maki chan se acertaram já uma grande satisfação para mim. – A cartomante então viu um sorriso nascer nos lábios da amiga de infância.

\- Obrigada. – Nico repetiu. Foi então que Nozomi se levantou.

\- Eu vou dizer as outras que já está tudo bem. Todas estavam muito preocupadas com você. – Avisou antes de começar a andar.

Nico se encostou em sua carteira. Agora percebia a magnitude das coisas. Então se sofresse não sofreria sozinha. Tinha pessoas para se preocupar e sofrer com ela. Sentia se um pouco mal por ter preocupado todo mundo. Talvez mais tarde se desculpasse.

Havia arranjado amigos que valiam mesmo a pena.

Um sorriso se desenhou em seu lábios. Estava feliz, e tinha amigos incríveis. O que mais queria na vida? Então se lembrou do seu sonho de ser Idol, prometeu nunca se apaixonar por causa disso, mas agora começava a pensar se podia continuar sonhando com essa história.

Pegou seu celular do bolso da saia. No papel de fundo uma foto de Maki. A ruiva estava com uma cara de surpresa, já que Nico tinha tirado aquela foto quando a outra estava desprevenida. Sorriu ao ver a imagem de sua namorada. Era a coisa certa no fim das contas. E se o destino estivesse preparando uma armadilha, podia vir com tudo, afinal Nico não iria mudar de opinião tão fácil.

\- Nico chan! – Honoka entrou na sala do segundo ano em disparada. A outra tinha um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios. – Honoka está tão feliz por você e pela Maki chan! – E então abraçou a morena com força.

\- H-Honoka! – Nico disse assustada quase derrubando seu celular no percurso.

\- Honoka! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para não correr nos corredores do colégio? É perigoso. – Umi bronqueou.

\- Mas Honoka queria parabenizar logo a Nico chan. – Honoka amuou soltando Nico.

\- Bem, Umi chan repreende a Honoka chan, mas também veio correndo conosco. – Kotori apontou fazendo Umi corar.

\- Isso é porque eu queria parar vocês duas. – Umi retrucou envergonhada. – De qualquer forma, Nico, parabéns. – Disse sorrindo levemente.

\- Deveríamos fazer alguma festa para comemorar. – Kotori sugeriu.

\- Sim, sim uma festa. Uma beeeeeem grande. Poderíamos convidar um mooonte de gente. – Honoka se animou. Nico apenas olhou para Umi com um olhar de socorro.

\- Honoka, não acho que seja necessário uma festa. – Umi cortou a animação das outras duas. – Além disso, Nico provavelmente não disse nada a ninguém. Não esqueçam que provavelmente a mãe da Nico não sabe, e nem seus irmãos. – Lembrou.

\- Mas podemos fazer uma pequena comemoração. – Kotori insistiu.

\- Sim, pelo menos com a Maki chan e as amigas dela. Afinal todo mundo estava preocupada com elas. – Honoka apontou.

\- Bem, uma reunião entre amigos não seria nada mal. – Eli disse logo atrás de Kotori e Umi. Ao lado da loira estava Nozomi.

\- Sim, uma vez que a Umi chan tem razão, e provavelmente a Maki chan seria contra a uma festa cheia de gente. – Nozomi concordou.

\- Honoka pode ceder o espaço. – Honoka disse animada. – Se a Maki chan não se importar com a Yukiho. – Lembrou.

\- Vou levar a Arisa também, ela estava preocupada. – Eli disse com um das mãos na cintura.

\- Eli, você contou para ela? – Nico perguntou surpresa.

\- Ela foi para o café com as amigas dela e viu seu estado e perguntou o que poderia estar acontecendo e se poderia ajudar. – A loira explicou.

\- Nicocchi tem um monte de gente que se preocupa com você, deveria estar agradecida por tudo isso. – A cartomante disse vendo Nico encolher os ombros.

\- Me desculpem por causar tanto problemas e só preocupar todas vocês. – Nico disse olhando para o chão.

\- Nico chan não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Kotori disse com seu usual sorriso terno.

\- Em momentos assim, Nico deveria agradecer e não se desculpar. – Umi disse também com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- E se nos preocupamos é porque a Nico chan é nossa amiga. Honoka pelo menos adora a Nico chan. – Afirmou abraçando a morena novamente.

\- Obrigada pessoal. – Nico respondeu retribuindo o abraço de Honoka.

\- Oh! Nicocchi abraçou a Honoka de volta. Será que vai nevar? – Nozomi provocou a mais baixa.

\- Nozomi! Nico estava tentando ser um pouco seria aqui. – Nico ralhou empurrando Honoka para longe.

\- Nós sabemos Nico. Não se preocupe. – Eli foi quem respondeu;

\- Mas tem uma coisa me incomodando. – Umi começou. – Se Nico não é mais namorada de aluguel da Maki san, como vai fazer para continuar pagando as despesas da sua casa? – Agora todas ficaram apreensivas. Era verdade. Se Nico não estava mais fingindo, Maki não tinha porque continuar pagando.

\- Nico tem uma boa noticia. – A morena começou com um sorriso confiante no rosto. – Minha mãe voltou a trabalhar. – Anunciou para o espanto de todas.

\- Ela já pode? – Kotori perguntou assustada.

\- Achei que ela ficaria mais tempo de repouso em casa. Ela acabou de receber alta. – Eli comentou também surpresa.

\- Nico chan, sua mãe ficou louca? – Honoka perguntou só para receber um olhar cortante da morena.

\- Não é nada do que estão pensando. O chefe dela vai deixar ela trabalhando em casa com coisas que possam ser resolvidas sem muito esforço. – Explicou para o alivio geral.

\- Se é assim Nico chan tem uma coisa a menos para se preocupar. – Kotori disse feliz.

\- Eu me alegro muito pela sua mãe Nicocchi. Claro por você e pelos seus irmãos também. Finalmente bons tempos. – A cartomante comemorou.

\- Bem, o médico disse que a mamãe estava em um estagio mais agravado por falta de descanso e tudo mais, por isso mesmo quando ela voltar a trabalhar cem por cento, Nico vai continuar no café para ajudar. –Anunciou sua decisão.

\- Nico amadureceu bastante nesses últimos tempos. – Eli comentou.

\- Tinha que ser a Nico. – Umi comentou vendo o olhar orgulhoso e envaidecido pelos elogios.

\- Só falta crescer para cima. – Nozomi provocou vendo Nico ficar irritada.

\- Nozomi! Você fez de novo! – Nico exclamou vendo as demais rirem.

Nico apenas pode sorrir. As coisas estavam se acertando finalmente, e todas pareciam mais relaxadas e mais felizes. Talvez fosse a vida sorrindo para Nico novamente. Não sabia. Apenas queria aproveitar aquela felicidade que estava sendo oferecida.

* * *

 **Não...Eu não tenho preconceito nenhum com as cenas de amassos, mas toda vez que eu penso que a Maki chan ainda tem seus quinze anos nessa fanfic eu me freio um pouco. Então quem tá esperando um +18, talvez vá demorar um pouquinho.**

 **Tem tanta coisa para colocar aqui ainda que.. AI meu Deus, será que 24 serão o suficiente? Provavelmente sim...**

 **Mais dois meses e meio lol**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	16. Chapter 15

**Podem começar a contar o capítulos... Logo logo acaba.**

 **Se vocês estão pensando, ela tá feliz por estar acabando a resposta é sim. Não que eu não goste de escrever aqui, mas sim porque escrever duas fanfic com esse tempo limitado que eu tenho não é nada fácil.**

 **E para ajudar, além de me faltar assunto para por aqui, falta assunto para escrever aqui e então não dá mais XD**

 **Os diálogos enormes da Kazu... Quem, é que os suporta? E eu ainda tenho que terminar minhas anotações sobre meu mangá e... Ufa... Eu não fiz quase nada nesse ano e ele já vai se acabar o.O**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Reunião.

Maki estava olhando para a arrumação de sua casa. Quando Nico disse sobre a pequena festa decidiu que iria abrir as portas de sua casa para as amigas de sua namorada e se reuniriam ali. Não por não querer ir até a casa de Honoka, mas sim porque era em homenagem a elas. Queria pelo menos agradecer pelo carinho das outras.

A sala de estar estava arrumada. As empregadas sempre deixavam tudo muito bem organizado mesmo. Agora só faltava Maki se acalmar um pouco. Elas chegaram às duas da tarde como haviam combinado. Ainda uma hora.

A campainha tocou fazendo Maki saltar no lugar. Estava cedo. Quem poderia ser agora? Uma das empregadas fora abrir a porta. A ruiva até tentou, mas não conseguiu ouvir quem era. Foi então que braços rodearam sua cintura e um beijo foi depositado em seu ombro. Tentou se virar para ver quem era, mas sem sucesso.

\- Maki chan parece bastante apreensiva. – Era voz de Nico.

\- Nico chan! Não me assuste desse jeito. – Maki retrucou deixando se relaxar no abraço da morena. – Eu apenas me assustei com sua chegada repentina, não estou apreensiva nem nada. – Retrucou sem jeito.

\- Nico veio mais cedo porque achou que a Maki chan ia estar preocupada, mas pelo visto perdi meu tempo. – Nico fingiu.

\- Eu não estou apreensiva em tudo. – Maki segurou as mãos de Nico que ameaçavam deixar sua cintura. – Mas se a Nico chan veio até para me ajudar, eu não vou recusar. – Concluiu se virando para ficar de frente para Nico.

\- Maki chan então quer ficar comigo. - Concluiu vendo a ruiva corar.

-Não é como se eu quisesse ficar com você. – Retrucou olhando para o lado ainda corada.

\- Se é assim, Nico vai ir ajudar suas empregadas com a comida. - Morena então deu as costas para sair dali. Foi quando Maki segurou sua mão.

\- Por que você tem que fazer essas perguntas constrangedoras? – Maki perguntou envergonhada. – N-nico chan é minha namorada então é claro que quero ficar um pouco com você. – Disse olhando diretamente para mais velha.

\- Eu sei disso, só estava te provocando um pouco. – Nico sorriu.

\- Nico chan! – Maki virou o rosto e se distanciou. –Pode ir ajudar as empregadas se quiser. Eu fico sozinha. - Nico apenas sorriu indo atrás da mais nova. Conhecia bem quem tinha como namorada.

\- Nico veio aqui para ficar com a Maki chan antes de todos chegarem, por isso não vou ajudar elas. – E então segurou o pulso da mais nova. – Maki chan não deveria ficar tão brava por uma brincadeira. – E então puxou a mais nova para seus braços.

\- Você deveria parar de ficar em cima de mim quando estou irritada com você. – Maki retrucou sem jeito.

\- Então se Nico te beijar, você me perdoaria? – Perguntou inocentemente.

\- Como ousa perguntar uma coisa assim com essa cara de inocente? – Maki exclamou nervosa. Nico apenas sorriu levando uma de suas mãos até a nuca da ruiva. – Nico ch... – Maki foi interrompida pelos lábios de sua namorada.

O toque foi rápido e gentil. Aquele jeito que Nico sempre tinha de ser gentil e carinhosa. Ela colocava isso até mesmo em seus beijos e Maki por sua vez adorava. Nico olhou profundamente nos olhos ametistas da namorada e sorriu.

\- Nico estava com medo de não poder ficar um tempo com a Maki chan depois da reunião por isso veio mais cedo. – Confessou.

\- Então esse tempo todo era a Nico chan que queria estar comigo? – Maki perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

\- Maki chan é minha namorada é claro que eu iria querer ficar com você. – Respondeu com as mesmas palavras que Maki havia usado anteriormente.

\- Nem você e nem eu estávamos sendo honestas então. – Maki concluiu abraçando Nico pela cintura. – Poder ficar um pouco com a Nico chan antes de todos chegarem me deixa muito feliz. – E então selou seus lábios.

\- Nico também sente o mesmo. – A morena disse dando um grande sorriso.

\- Maki chan pode ter um lado doce nya! – Rin exclamou atraindo a atenção da dupla.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Maki exclamou soltando Nico. A morena olhou para o relógio já eram duas horas da tarde.

\- Maki san não tinha nos convidado? – Umi perguntou ruborizada.

\- Já estava na hora delas chegarem Maki chan. – Nico disse sem graça. Maki apenas virou o rosto evitando demonstrar seu constrangimento.

\- Mas a Maki chan sendo carinhosa é tããão fofa nya! – Rin exclamou se aproximando aos pulos de Maki. – Maki chan! – E então abraçou a ruiva.

\- Rin! Me solta! – Maki tentou empurrar a outra para longe sem sucesso. – Hanayo faça alguma coisa! – Exclamou vendo a amiga se aproximar.

\- Vamos Rin chan. – Hanayo disse puxando a amiga pelo braço.

\- Mas Kayochin! – A garota com manias de gato tentou contestar.

\- Maki chan vai ficar muito brava se você continuar, por isso pare. – Hanayo advertiu a amiga de infância.

\- Eu vou falar com as empregadas. Sentem se, por favor. – Maki disse saindo de perto de Nico. Agora todos os olhares eram dirigidos à morena.

\- Nico senpai. – Umi começou. – Acho que esse é o lugar para ficarem trocando carinhos? Na sala de estar? – Umi perguntou com as bochechas rubras.

\- Umi? – Nico estava sem entender.

\- Esse tipo de coisa vocês deveriam fazer bem longe dos olhares dos outros! E se fosse os pais da Maki san que tivessem entrando? – A arqueira começou a argumentar.

\- Se aclame Umi chan. – Kotori disse dando umas tapinhas no ombro da amiga. – Nico chan e a Maki chan não estavam fazendo nada demais. – Defendeu a dupla.

\- Como assim anda demais Kotori? Elas estavam se b-b-b-b-beijando. – As bochechas de Umi ficaram ainda mais vermelhas com essa frase.

\- Claro que elas estavam. Nicocchi e Maki chan são namoradas, e namoradas fazem esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. – Nozomi disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

\- Nozomi senpai! – Umi exclamou horrorizada. – Como pode dizer algo assim com tanta calma? – Nozomi apenas riu da reação da outra.

\- Umi chan é tão pura, mas você está perdendo toda a sua seriedade assim. Imagina o que o seu fã clube iria dizer. – A cartomante provocou.

\- Nozomi senpai! – Exclamou novamente dessa vez se escondendo atrás de Kotori.

\- Umi chan está exagerando. Nico chan e a Maki chan estavam apenas se beijando como crianças e não como adultos. – Honoka apontou.

\- Como assim como crianças? – Nico perguntou irritada.

\- Não era como nos filmes e seriados americanos que a Yukiho gosta de assistir. – Honoka explicou.

\- Isso é o suficiente entre a Nico e a Maki por enquanto. Maki ainda é uma ginasial. – Eli disse com uma das mãos na cintura.

Nico coçou a nuca sem jeito. Era melhor fechar a boca e não falar que já haviam se beijado de outra forma. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse usado a língua como dizia naqueles tutoriais de beijo que via pela internet.

\- Vocês ainda estão de pé? – Maki perguntou sem entender quando voltou.

\- Ah... Estávamos decidindo aonde cada uma vai se sentar. – Honoka mentiu.

\- Rin vai se sentar aqui com a Kayochin. – Disse já puxando Hanayo para se sentarem nas poltronas.

Então nós estaremos aqui. – Nozomi disse indo se sentar no extenso sofá negro da casa de Maki. – Macio como da ultima vez. – Comentou.

\- Nozomi! Nico não sabe que já viemos aqui. – Eli repreendeu.

\- Eh? Eli e Nozomi já vieram aqui? – Nico perguntou olhando para Maki.

\- É uma longa história Nico chan. – Maki respondeu se sentando também. Nico sem alternativa se sentou ao lado da namorada.

Então logo as empregadas chegavam com bolos, chá e doces. Honoka cruzou o braço e entortou a cabeça par ao lado. Pessoas ricas eram realmente de outro nível. Tinham empregadas, utensílios de prata, e tomavam chá no lugar de suco.

Então Maki observou todas da Academia Otonokizaka se entre olharem. Eli apenas deu um sorrisinho sem jeito e pegou sua xicara de chá. Observou Rin e Hanayo já pegarem por si mesmas as fatias de bolo em seus pratos.

\- Não precisam se conter. – Nico disse com os braços cruzados.

\- Sim, mas aprece tudo tão fino. – Honoka disse sem jeito.

\- Parem ser frágeis, mas não quebraram se você não derrubar no chão. – Nico disse pegando sua xicara de chá. Sorveu um gole do liquido. Não estava acostumada ao chá preto, mas mesmo assim ainda era bom.

\- Se quiserem outra coisa para beber eu posso falar com as empregadas. – Maki disse se levantando. Uma pontada de desanimo em seu peito. Havia demorado horas pensando no que serviria para as amigas de Nico.

\- Não precisa se incomodar. – Nozomi disse se apressando a pegar a xicara. – Apenas é diferente por isso estávamos estranhando. – A cartomante disse sem jeito.

\- Rin também estranhou da primeira vez, mas depois se acostumou. A comida e o chá da casa da Maki chan são deliciosos. – Exclamou enfiando uma garfada de bolo de chocolate em sua boca.

\- Bem, então. – Honoka com cuidado pegou a xicara em sua mão. – Um brinde ao namoro da Nico chan e da Maki chan – Honoka gritou erguendo sua xicara. As demais apenas observaram a animação da outra.

\- Um brinde? – Rin perguntou sem entender.

\- Sim! Temos que brindar as coisas boas. - Honoka explicou.

\- Um brinde com chá é algo inusitado, mas. – Eli também ergueu sua xicara. – Desejo que ambas sejam muito felizes juntas – Declarou.

\- E que dure muito, muito tempo. – Nozomi concluiu.

\- Então um brinde. – Umi e Kotori ergueram suas xicaras. Rin e Hanayo se entre olharam, mas no fim fizeram o mesmo.

\- Obrigada. – Nico disse erguendo sua xicara, Maki imitou o gesto da mais velha. Então a mão livre de ambas se encontraram para se conectarem. Um sorriso genuíno nos lábios e Maki e um sorriso feliz nos lábios de Nico.

\- Nico chan sabe mesmo fazer a Maki ser amável. – Rin comentou vendo o olhar zangado de Maki. A garota com manias de gato porem não se intimidou.

\- Rin chan depois você reclama que a Maki chan fica brava com você. – Hanayo repreendeu a amiga de infância novamente.

\- Honoka ficou muito feliz quando ouviu que Maki chan e Nico chan começaram a namorar. – Honoka comentou agora mais relaxada.

\- Todas nós ficamos muito felizes. – Kotori complementou.

\- Foi como minhas previsões. – Nozomi disse com um sorriso leve no rosto.

\- Suas previsões realmente dão certo, Nozomi chan? – Rin perguntou interessada. – Depois Rin vai querer saber o que o futuro me reserva. – A garota com manias de gatos disse interessada.

\- Hanayo também. – Hanayo agradecia pela atenção da amiga de infância ser outra. Maki e Nico precisavam de um pouco de privacidade entre elas.

\- Não posso dizer que minhas previsões estão sempre certas, mas elas não costumam falhar. – A cartomante garantiu.

\- Nozomi realmente é boa nisso. – Eli disse sorrindo.

\- Alias Eli, você não disse algo da Arisa vir? – Nico perguntou notando pela falta da irmã mais nova da russa.

\- Sim, mas como ela está na espoca de trabalhos e provas foi para a casa da Honoka para estudar com a Yukiho. – A loira explicou. – Certamente quando vocês se encontrarem ela vai te parabenizar Nico, não se preocupe. – Garantiu rindo um pouco.

\- Não é pelos parabéns... Esqueça. – Nico fez um sinal de despensa com a mão. Queria se desculpar pelo trabalho que havia causado pedindo para Eli ficar de olhos nos seus irmãos. Arisa era o parente mais próximo de Eli que conhecia afinal.

\- Nicocchi está pensativa... – Nozomi apontou. – Maki chan está bem ao seu lado, não precisa ficar pensando nela. – Provocou, mas quem ficou envergonhada fora Maki e não Nico.

\- Nozomi, quando seus pais vêm te visitar? – Nico perguntou para o estranhamento da cartomante.

\- Acho que eles vem no final do ano como sempre. – Respondeu sem entender. – Aconteceu algo Nicocchi? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Não é nada para se preocupar, Nico apenas tem umas coisas em mente. – Disse para tranquilizar as outras.

Então observou os olhos violetas. Eles tinham uma curiosidade desconhecida e uma pontada de ciúmes. Nico sorriu antes de se aconchegar contra a namorada. Era o jeito de Maki expressar que se importava.

\- Não se preocupe. – Murmurou para apenas Maki ouvir. – Você é a única que me importa e que eu amo. – Maki foi pega de surpresa. Suas bochechas ficaram rubras e desviou o rosto. Por que Nico tinha que ser assim tão espontânea?

\- Ei! Honoka não coma tão depressa! – Umi chamou a atenção da amiga de infância que estava pegando seu terceiro pedaço de bolo. – Via engordar desse jeito. – Kotori apenas ria.

\- Mas esse bolo é tão gostoso Umi chan. Uma vez na vida não faz mal. – Honoka disse com a boca cheia.

\- É falta de educação falar com a boca cheia! – Umi disse irritada.

\- Umi chan, vamos, coma mais um pedaço de bolo. – Kotori disse colocando mais uma fatia no prato da arqueira.

Maki então observou. Aquele trio aprecia até mesmo uma família. Onde Honoka seria a filha, Umi a mãe severa que a põem na linha, e Kotori o pai que tenta amenizar as coisas e passa mão na cabeça da filha. Riu da imagem que veio a sua mente.

\- O que foi? – Nico perguntou curiosa.

\- Suas amigas são engraçadas Nico chan. – Apontou para o trio que continuava em seu próprio mundo discutindo sobre quantos bolos Honoka já havia comido.

\- Eu não poderia arranjar amigos melhores que esses Maki chan. – Nico declarou escondendo o rosto no pescoço da namorada. – Eu devo ser a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo. – A morena sorriu. – Tenho os melhores amigos do mundo, e namorada mais perfeita também. – Maki sentiu seu coração falar uma batida.

\- E eu posso dizer o mesmo Nico chan. – E então apoiou a cabeça sobre a de Nico.

\- Maki chan é tão adorável! – Rin exclamou irritando Maki.

\- Fique quieta Rin! – Exclamou ouvindo os demais rirem. Hanayo apenas sorriu sem jeito e Rin riu. Maki bufou. Pelo bem de sua sanidade. Era melhor demonstrar afeto apenas quando estivessem sozinhas.

* * *

 **Esse capitulo foi muito mais enrolado que eu pensei...**

 **EU odeio planejar algo e então mudar de ultima hora, e então voltar para o que eu tinha planeja e mudar de novo...**

 **Serio... Por isso que eu geralmente não planejo nada XD**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	17. Chapter 16

**Mini evento de outono no Kantai Collection! Let's go to Fishing!**

 **Eu estou feliz? Pode se dizer que sim, apenas um pouco cansada. E vou dizer mais uma coisa... Dona Suzu está escrevendo outra fanfic, então poderei tirar féria *-* Isso quer dizer que quando Buying A Love acabar eu irei descansar das fanfics e me dedicar ao meu livro e meu mangá.**

 **Não é que eu esteja cansada de fanfics... Na verdade o romance me deixa cansada. Eu sou um espírito agressivo, adoro lutas, ação, pancadaria. Meu filme favorito é a trilogia O Senhor dos Anéis. Ah sim, e O Hobbit.**

 **Eu tenho tantas ideias para roteiros originais novos. Não que sejam parecidos com as obras de Tolkien, mas que vão para o lado ação e violência. Quando escrevo muito romance, a tendencia é ficar meio sufocado e repetitivo, por isso não sei quando voltarei a mexer com Love Live depois dessa fanfic.**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 16: O primeiro encontro oficial.

Nozomi olhava para porta do quarto de Nico impaciente. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que Nico fosse sair com Maki ao algo assim. Elas iriam ao cinema, será assim tão difícil para a morena escolher uma roupa casual?

\- Quanto tempo mais a Nicocchi vai demorar? – Nozomi exasperou. Eli estava ao seu lado rindo a impaciência da cartomante.

\- Calma Nozomi, você sabe como a Nico é. – A loira disse rindo levemente.

\- Isso não é coisa para se rir Elicchi, nós vamos nos atrasar. – Nozomi estava visivelmente irritada já.

\- Já estou pronta. – Nico disse saindo de seu quarto. –O que acham? – Nico estava com uma camisa branca e por cima uma espécie de camisa vinho com mangas balão, porem com apenas o primeiro botão fechado. Sua saia era de cintura alta xadrezada em um marrom avermelhado, azul escuro e um branco creme que iam até a meta de suas coxas. Usava meias pretas que iam acima do joelho. Estava com uma bolsa vermelha com uma fita para adornar. Seus cabelos presos no seu usual penteado porem eles estavam enrolados.

\- Okay! Está linda. Agora vamos ou perderemos o filme. – Nozomi disse sem paciência.

\- Para começo de conversa Nico não convidou você, então não precisavam vir aqui. – A morena disse indo em direção da porta.

\- Nee sama está tão bonita. – Kokoro exclamou vendo a figura de sua irmã alcançar a porta.

\- Kokoro, Nee san vai sair para ir ao cinema com a Maki chan, não devo demorar. – Disse colocando seus sapados de salto. Não muito altos, pois não queria limitar a velocidade de seus passos, mas o suficiente para ficar um pouco mais alta.

\- Tudo bem Onee sama. – Kokoro respondeu. – Não vamos dar trabalho para mamãe a tia. – Ela estava feliz.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu se levantando. – Vamos Nozomi, você não estava reclamando do tempo? - Perguntou pegando seu casco que estava no armário perto da porta.

\- Até mais Kokoro chan. – Nozomi disse acenando para a garota.

\- Se comporte bem, Kokoro. – Eli afagou os cabelos da irmã de Nico antes de seguir na mesma direção que as outras.

\- Sem duvidas está sendo um frio começo de primavera. – Nico murmurou andando em direção do elevador.

\- Logo começa o novo ano letivo. – Eli suspirou. Era sempre um caos no dia da cerimonia, os clubes começavam a distribuir panfletos para recrutar novos membros, lixo era jogado no lugar errado. Era uma bagunça só.

\- Animo Eli. Honoka e as outras vão nos ajudar a limpara bagunça depois. – Nozomi incentivou.

\- Vocês deveriam é fazer os próprios membros dos clubes limparem tudo aquilo. – Nico expos sua opinião.

\- Seria bom se eles ajudassem... – Eli murmurou entrando no elevador com as demais. Nico morava no sexto andar.

\- Você vai ajudar também não é? – Nozomi perguntou para a menor do grupo.

\- Se até mesmo as kouhais vão, por que Nico não iria? – Respondeu com uma pergunta. Nozomi riu da grosseria da morena.

\- Nico também fala assim com a Maki? – Eli perguntou curiosa.

\- O jeito que eu falo com a Maki não é da conta de vocês. – E então ela saiu do elevador com suas bochechas coradas.

\- Isso me deixa curiosa para saber como a Nicocchi trata a Maki chan. – Nozomi provocou cutucando o ombro da morena.

\- Nico fala normalmente com a Maki chan. Não tem nada de anormal no jeito que a Nico fala. – Respondeu emburrando.

\- Isso quer dizer que a Maki é algum tipo de masoquista? – Eli perguntou.

\- Não fale assim da Maki chan! – Nico exclamou virando a cabeça.

\- Mas como anda o relacionamento de vocês? – Nozomi perguntou mudando o assunto.

\- Nico não vai falar sobre isso. – A morena disse apressando o passo.

\- Nicocchi? Não suposto as garotas falarem sobre esse tipo de assunto o tempo todo? A não ser que vocês já estejam na parte pervertida do relacionamento e... – Nozomi parou de falar quando avistou Maki não muito longe.

\- Não estamos nessa fase, apenas não quero falar porque não é algo apenas meu, é da Maki chan também e... – Eli então forçou Nico a olhar para frente.

Ali estava Maki vestindo um casaco em um rosa quase branco e botas até os joelhos. O casaco ainda se abria fazendo o parecer uma vestido. Casual porem bonito. Sem dizer nada Nico correu em direção da ruiva.

\- Maki chan! – Chamou a outra com um grande sorriso no rosto. Maki corou pela atenção que a morena atraiu.

\- Nico chan. – Cumprimentou com uma aceno. Viu Nico sorrir ainda mais. Aquele sorriso fazia parecer que aquele frio todo não existia. Aquecia o coração e fazia um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de Maki.

\- Esperou muito? – Nico perguntou com receio.

\- Acabei de chegar aqui. – Maki respondeu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Estava nervosa e um pouco ansiosa. Não era a primeira vez que saía com Nico, mas era a primeira sendo oficialmente namoradas.

\- Maki chan? – Nico chamou a mais nova. – Vamos? Ou não pegaremos o começo do filme. – A morena tomou a mão de sua namorada entre as suas. Observou Maki corar instantaneamente. – Maki chan, o que houve? – Perguntou sem entender. Já era tão normal andarem de mãos dadas.

Para Nico aquilo poderia ser normal, mas para Maki não. Despois que a ruiva se tornou consciente de seus sentimentos e dos sentimentos da morena se sentia no mínimo envergonhada.

\- Nico chan... Você não acha estranho? – Maki começou receosa.

\- O que? – Nico perguntou sem entender.

\- Parece mais difícil tocar em você agora que somos n-namoradas. – Gaguejou ficando ainda mais vermelha que antes. Nico apenas sorriu.

\- Se eu te dar um beijo você se sentiria mais a vontade? – Brincou vendo Maki dar um pulo no lugar.

\- N-nós estamos em publico! – A ruiva exclamou envergonhada. – Além disso, não é como se um beijo seu pudesse aliviar a minha tensão. – Virou o rosto não querendo parecer estar tímida.

\- Maki chan é tão fofa. – Nico abraçou a outra. – Mas se não formos logo, vamos realmente perder o filme. – E então soltou a ruiva para poder andar. Dessa vez sem segurar a mão da mais velha.

\- Me espera. – Maki pediu tendo que corre rum pouco para alcançar Nico.

* * *

O filme passava na grande tela a frente. Não era um romance, era uma animação. O pequeno príncipe. Nico havia dito que era uma história muito boa par a idade da mais nova, mas aos olhos de Maki não parecia ser tão interessante assim.

Por outro lado Nico estava bem concentrada na tela. Pelo menos se for julgar pela posição da outra. Sentada confortavelmente e comendo quase que automaticamente sem prestar atenção em nada além do filme.

O que Maki não sabia era que Nico estava sim prestando atenção na ruiva. Maki já era uma jovem de quinze anos e provavelmente preferiria um romance, mas Nico escolhera aquele filme por não saber o que aconteceria se vissem um romance juntas. As cenas eram por vezes contagiantes.

Então o filme se desenrolou perante seus olhos. Foi então que Maki sentiu a pequena mão livre de Nico pousar sobre a sua no apoio do banco do cinema. Maki olhou par ao lado vendo a morena com um sorriso satisfeito. Seu coração palpitou. E pensar que pensou em fugir daquele sentimento.

Maki virou sua mão para poder segurar a mão da mais velha. Observou Nico sorrir ainda mais e se aproximar. E então Maki fez o que deveria fazer. Aconchegou se para o lado de Nico encostando suas cabeças. Parecia até que estavam vendo um filme romântico, mas na verdade não importava que filme fosse. O que importava era estar ali ao lado de Nico.

O decorrer do filme foi tranquilo e agradável. Então as luzes se acenderam. Maki sorriu separando se de Nico para poder se espreguiçar. As pessoas iam saindo da sala com calma e civilizadamente. Foi quando avistou Eli e Nozomi descendo as escadas.

\- Nico chan. – Chamou pela outra enquanto apontava discretamente para a dupla. – Você sabia que elas iriam vir? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Hm? Nozomi e Eli? – Nico murmurou. – Saber eu sabia, já que viemos juntas até eu encontrar você. Eu comentei que veríamos ver esse filme e Nozomi disse que também ia vir. Bom elas não nos atrapalharam. – Explicou dando de ombros.

\- Sim, elas não atrapalharam. – Maki disse se levantando. Nico sorriu e segurou a mão da mais nova.

\- Nee Maki chan, da próxima vez podíamos ir a algum lugar mais privado não é? – A morena comentou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Nico chan! – Maki exclamou com as bochechas coradas. – Do que está falando? – Claro que Maki sem querer acabou levando as coisas para o lado perverso.

\- Não estou falando disso. – Nico também estava corada agora.

\- Então? – Maki perguntou sem entender.

\- Nico quer poder demonstrar o quanto gosta da Maki chan. – A morena explicou.

\- Eu também quero, mas por hora é melhor sairmos daqui, porque parece que somos as ultimas. – A ruiva olhando para a saída da sala.

Nico se levantou e sorriu. Observou Maki dar as costas e começar a descer as escadas para sair daquela sala. Seguiu a ruiva de perto ainda sorrindo. Era uma pena não poder demonstrar seu amor para com a ruiva quando bem entendesse por não serem um casal hétero. O preconceito era algo assustador.

Saíram da sala com Nico ainda perdida em seus pensamentos. Não havia falado nada com sua família. Não havia comentado nada com seus irmãos. E estava escondendo tudo de sua mãe. Qual seria a reação dela quando contasse?

\- Nico chan? – Maki chamou estranhando a ausência de mente da namorada.

\- Desculpa, eu me distrai. – Nico respondeu vendo Maki virar o rosto. – O que foi? – Perguntou estranhando o comportamento da outra.

\- Nico chan estava olhando para alguém não é? – Maki perguntou sem olhar para a namorada. Nico apenas riu achando o ciúme de sua ruiva adorável.

\- Como Nico poderia olhar para outra pessoa se tem a garota mais linda do mundo como namorada? – A morena perguntou cutucando a cintura de Maki.

\- Não fale uma coisa assim em publico. – A ruiva exclamou corada. Nico apenas riu sentindo uma vontade enorme de abraçar a mais nova. E foi o que fez. O que os outros pensariam não importava.

\- Maki chan não precisa ficar com ciúmes de ninguém. – Nico garantiu soltando a ruiva. – Bem o que faremos agora? Tem algum lugar que gostaria de ir? - Perguntou prestativa.

\- Hm... – Maki então começou a enrolar seu cabelo no dedo indicador. – Nico chan disse que sempre ia para aquelas lojas de fast food com as suas amigas... – Começou sem jeito.

\- Sim, mas podemos ir a outro lugar se você quiser. – Ofereceu.

\- Não! – Maki exclamou corando. – Eu apenas nunca fui nesse tipo de lugar. – Confessou. Nico já esperava por isso.

\- Então vamos. Nico vai te ensinar muitas coisas de lá. – Disse orgulhosa andando na frente. Foi a vez de Maki observar as costas de sua pequena namorada.

Nico era mais velha e muito mais madura. Porem parecia mais nova e era menor. Mesmo assim olhando Nico de costas podia ver uma quase mulher. Quase porque Nico ainda era estudante, que um dia ia se tornar uma grande mulher. Sorriu, tinha a namorada perfeita.

Não que Nico não tivesse seus defeitos, mas Maki aceitava os defeitos da outra e seus olhos e coração transformavam a outra na pessoa ideal. Mesmo que nunca tivesse parado para pensar em quem seria o seu par ideal.

Continuou seguindo a morena enquanto observava suas costas e pensava. Nico tinha sonhos, sonhos de ser uma Idol. Se não estava engana sua prima Anju fazia parte de um grupo de Idols. Não sabia qual era o nome, mas quem sabe pudesse ajudar sua namorada a realizar o sonho dela.

"Idols não podem namorar" Se lembrou das palavras daquele falso primeiro encontro. Se não podiam namorar... Se por um acaso Nico se tornasse uma Idol então teriam que terminar? Por um momento o medo tomou seu coração. Era uma possibilidade.

\- Vamos Maki chan! – Nico voltou todos os passos que estava adiante para puxar a outra pela mão. Maki apenas olhou temerosa para a morena. E se Nico a abandonasse para virar uma Idol?

\- Não precisamos ter pressa. – E então entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Nico.

\- Desculpe, mas eu estou com fome. – A morena murmurou. Mesmo que no cinema Nico tivesse comido pipocas e tomado refrigerante.

\- Como sempre você é uma comilona. – Maki apontou vendo Nico inflar as bochechas.

\- Ainda estou em fase de crescimento. – Nico respondeu apressando o passo.

Maki sorriu. Aqueles momentos com Nico eram bons. Sentia a morena tão perto. Então porque minutos atrás Nico parecia tão distante. Tinha medo. Talvez esse fosse um sentimento normal quando se ama. Medo de perder a pessoa amada.

* * *

 **O que acharam? Tenho a impressão que as coisas estão ficando um pouco... Forçadas?**

 **Só para realçar o que eu disse lá em cima... Sinto falta das lutas de mais de mil e quinhentas palavras XD**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	18. Chapter 17

**E ae pessoal?**

 **Kazu com o tornozelo torcido, o braço direito roxo e com crise de alergia falando.**

 **Só para esclarecer, fui à uma pista de patinação hoje, levei alguns escorregões e em um deles grudei na parede de**  
 **proteção e meu braço ficou roxo. Sem contar o tornozelo lol Ah é! E o braço esquerdo que teve distensão muscular. Sim estou toda dolorida mais feliz XD Eu apoio o braço para usar o mouse e ele doí lol**

 **Não é como se eu gostasse de dor, mas é engraçado as palhaçadas e loucuras que invento e a dor que isso me causa, mas que nem por isso eu deixo de fazer. Se eu for contar vai levar o dia todo para lerem, então ficamos por aqui.**

 **E a alergia, eu tenho alergia a alguns alimentos, como embutidos, e vez ou outra me esqueço e acabo comendo, então dá nisso. E a cereja do bolo é que o medicamento me dá sono, então estou meio grogue agora XD**

 **E por conta disso acabamos as notas aqui.**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Quando se ama.

Nico estava sentada no chão depois do jantar. Sua tia tinha ido lavar a louça na cozinha, e seus irmãos tinham ido brincar. Estava apenas ela e sua mãe. Tinha que contar sobre Maki. Não sabia qual seria a reação de sua mãe, e tinha medo por isso, mas amava Maki o suficiente para ter esse seria conversa com a chefe da família.

\- Mamãe, temos que conversar. – Nico começou sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de sua mãe.

\- Diga Nico. – Apesar do expressão cansada, podia se ver que a mulher era muito bonita. Os olhos vermelhos apesar de cansado eram brilhantes e vivos.

\- Nico... – E então a morena encheu seus pulmões. – Nico encontrou uma pessoa. – Disse por fim. Sua mãe olhou surpresa.

\- Uma garota? – A mulher perguntou com cautela.

\- Como sabe que é uma garota? – Nico perguntou surpresa. A mulher apenas suspirou cansada.

\- Você estuda em um colégio só para garotas. – Explicou rapidamente. – Qual delas? Nozomi chan, Eli chan, Honoka chan, Kotori chan ou Umi chan? – Perguntou com um olhar serio, mas não censurador.

\- Nenhuma delas mamãe. – Nico respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

\- Quem é Nico? – Ela estreitou um pouco os olhos assustando sua filha. Nico então começou a se arrepender de ter trazido o tópico.

\- Ela se chama Nishikino Maki... – Respondeu com medo.

\- E ela gosta de você de volta? – Perguntou ainda com as sobrancelhas enrugadas. Nico se encolheu mais ainda com medo. Sua mãe dava muito medo quando queria.

\- Sim... Atualmente somos namoradas... – Nico respondeu com a voz tremula. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Muito mais nervosa do que da primeira vez que encontrara com o pai de Maki.

\- Yazawa Nico! – A mulher chamou com a voz repreendedora. Nico se assustou e se encolheu mais enquanto inclinava o tronco para trás de medo. O medo estava claro no rosto da morena.

\- Desculpa mamãe. – Nico disse institivamente.

\- Do que está se desculpando? – A morena mais velha perguntou desfazendo sua pose de brava. – Estava apenas brincando um pouco com você. – E então sorriu. – Entretanto, você deveria ter me dito isso desde o inicio. Como se conheceram? – Perguntou curiosa.

E como contar para sua mãe que foi namorada de aluguel de Maki? Por que dizer namorada de aluguel parecia ser algo sujo. Os pais de Maki não sabiam, então por que sua mãe tinha que saber? Mas não gostava da ideia de mentir, porém se contasse provavelmente sua mãe iria se culpar pelo que tivera que fazer.

\- Bem... A amiga da Maki chan é amiga da Nozomi. – Resolveu então ocultar. Porque não contar não era mentir. Mas estava enganado sua mãe, e tinha ciência disso.

\- Amigos em comum? – A mulher ponderou. – Mas esse sobrenome Nishikino não me soa estranho. – Ponderou.

\- Ela é filha dos donos do hospital Nishikino. – Nico respondeu.

\- E você está bem com isso? – A mulher perguntou e Nico piscou sem entender. – Você uma hora vai ter que escolher entre ser Idol e continuar com essa garota. – Lembrou. Nico apenas olhou para suas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa.

\- Eu sei disso, mamãe... – Nico murmurou. – Mas não tenho que me preocupar, porque a Maki chan eu tenho comigo, e ser Idol talvez seja algo que nunca aconteça. – Respondeu para a surpresa da mulher.

\- Está desistindo de ser Idol? – Perguntou assustada.

\- Às vezes existem sonhos que não se realizam, e para que eu corresse atrás desse sonho a senhora se desgastou e se descuidou. – Lembrou.

\- Está desistindo do seu sonho por mim? – Perguntou vendo Nico sorrir. Um sorriso franco que poucas vezes havia visto no rosto de sua filha.

\- Se me perguntarem o que é mais importante para mim, é claro que eu vou responder que é a minha família. Minha mãe e meus irmãos. E se eu tiver que escolher entre a minha família, e ser Idol, eu escolheria a minha família. – Nico foi franca.

\- Eu não quero que desista dos seus sonhos pela gente. – A mulher também resolveu ser sincera.

\- Mamãe... Eu fiz a senhora e o papai desistir de seus sonhos. – E então Nico viu a expressão de sua mãe endurecer.

\- Os sonhos dos pais é ver seus filhos realizarem seus sonhos. – Nico então olhou para baixo. – Você pode fazer o que quiser Nico. – E então a morena mais velha sorriu.

\- Obrigada mamãe. – Nico agradeceu.

\- Mas como a sua namorada é? – Ainda era desconfortável ver que sua filha era homossexual, mas daria seu melhor para apoiar e ajudar a outra. O mundo de fora já as maltrataria e censuraria demais, e Nico ia precisar de todo o apoio da família.

\- Ela é muito bonita mamãe. É maravilhosa. – Nico respondeu pegando seu celular que estava no bolso da blusa. – Olha uma foto dela. – E então mostrou o aparelho para sua mãe.

A mãe de Nico apenas sorriu. Maki era realmente muito bonita e aprecia feliz ao tirar aquela foto ao lado de sua filha. Mesmo sendo uma mera imagem, podia ver a felicidade brilhando nos olhos da jovem.

\- Realmente é muito bonita. – Concordou. – E parece estar muito feliz. – Sorriu vendo Nico dar um daqueles sorrisos radiantes e cheios de orgulho.

\- Maki chan é a garota mais linda do mundo. – Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam com aquela frase. Então a mãe de Nico pode ver o quanto sua filha devia gostar de Maki. Os olhos brilhavam iguais aos seus quando estava com seu falecido marido.

\- Você está ciente que a sociedade não vai ver vocês com bons olhos não é? Que grande parte das pessoas lá fora não veem com bons olhos, e nem acreditam que duas pessoas do mesmo sexo possam se amar de verdade? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Eu tenho pela consciência disso mamãe. Por isso vim te contar, não quero ter que fingir até mesmo na minha própria casa que não amo quem eu amo. Não quero fingir ser alguém que eu não sou. – Nico havia amadurecido e muito no tempo que ficara longe. Sua menininha não era mais uma menininha, agora era uma mulher.

\- Você cresceu. - A mulher comentou perante a maturidade de sua filha.

\- Onee sama, socorro! – Era a voz de Kokoro.

\- Eu já volto mamãe. – Nico então se levantou para ir socorrer a irmã de um Koutarou feroz que puxava arduamente o cabelo da outra.

A mãe de Nico apenas sorriu ao ver a cena. Nico era um boa irmã mais velha. Viu o jeito que ela repreendeu Koutarou por seu mau comportamento. Ela era firme e clara, mas nem por isso cruel.

\- Ela se tornou uma adulta já. – Ouviu sua irmã comentar.

\- Nico cresceu muito na minha ausência. Tenho certeza que meu marido, onde quer que ele esteja, está orgulhoso da filha. – Sorriu ternamente ainda olhando a cena dos seus filhos.

Não só da Nico, mas da excelente esposa que ele tinha Kaede. – Então a mãe das crianças apenas riu.

\- Eu tenho uma família perfeita. Eu fiquei com medo da Nico desfiar do caminho certo quando o pai dela morreu, mas ai está ela. Muito mais responsável que antes. Me ajudando como pode. Só lamento ela ter desistido de ser Idol. – Suspirou.

\- Talvez ela tenha encontrado algo, ou alguém, que valha muito mais a pena. – A tia de Nico disse olhando para as costas da irmã.

\- Talvez seja isso. A mim como mãe, resta apenas a tarefa de rezar para que isso traga muito mais felicidade a minha Nico. – Declarou.

\- Nada é por acaso, certamente isso vai fazer a Nico centenas ou milhares de vezes mais feliz. As coisas não acontecem por acaso. – Tentou passar forças para sua irmã.

\- Nico, não se esqueça de me apresentar a Maki chan. – Kaede disse vendo a morena olhar sem entender. – Se você gosta tanto ela e ela é sua namorada é claro que eu vou querer conhece-la. – Explicou.

\- Onee sama tem uma namorada? – Kokoro e Cocoa disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Namorada! – Koutaro disse erguendo seu pequeno braço para cima.

\- Nico chan com uma namorada? – A tia da morena perguntou surpresa.

\- Mamãe! – Nico exclamou. – Não era para contar para todo mundo, era segredo. – A morena inflou as bochechas.

\- E ela é bonita? – Kokoro perguntou.

\- Como ela é? – Cocoa também, estava curiosa sobre a namorada de sua irmã.

\- Você vai trazer ela logo em casa não é? Eu quero conhecer ela! Certamente deve ser tão bonita quanto uma princesa. – Kokoro desatava a falar sem nem dar chances para Nico responder.

\- Calma! Calma! – Nico pediu se sentindo tonta com as perguntas de suas irmãs mais novas. Ainda mais Kokoro que parecia uma metralhadora falando.

\- Mas Onee sama você vai nos apresentar não é? – Kokoro e Cocoa disseram em uníssono. – Não é? – Insistiram por uma resposta de Nico.

\- Claro! – A morena não teve alternativa. – Eu só tenho que falar com a Maki chan para ver um dia que ela possa vir para eu apresentar ela para vocês. – Respondeu vendo as irmãs comemorarem felizes.

\- Finalmente vamos conhecer a namorada da Onee sama! – Kokoro cantarolou.

\- Viu só Kokoro, Nozomi nee chan não estava mentindo. – Cocoa declarou. Nico fez um nota mental de ficar brava com Nozomi mais tarde.

* * *

Nico se sentou em sua cama. Um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Havia finalmente contando para sua família sobre Maki. Aparentemente sua mãe havia aceitado bem e seus irmãos estavam empolgados com tudo isso. Sentia se feliz. Feliz como há tempos não se sentia.

Seu celular vibrou. Na tela o nome de Maki. Todas as noites se falavam pelo celular, uma vez que não podiam se ver todos os dias. Mal podia esperar para ter a namorada estudando no mesmo colégio. Se veriam todos os dias.

\- Maki chan. – Disse assim que atendeu a ligação.

\- Nico chan. – Maki respondeu. Por alguns segundos apenas o som da respiração de Maki pode ser ouvido. Nico então começou a rir. – O que foi? – Maki perguntou do outro lado da linha.

\- Nada. – Nico respondeu. – Apenas estou feliz em ouvir a sua voz. – Declarou. Podia imaginar Maki corando.

\- Eu também... Fico feliz de ouvir a sua voz. – A ruiva murmurou.

\- E como você está? Seu dia foi bom? – Perguntou querendo saber sobre o dia da sua namorada. Adorava poder participar do dia a dia da pessoa que amava, era uma sensação tão boa e tão quente que se pudesse Nico viveria nela.

\- Não aconteceu nada demais. Só encontrei minha prima hoje e ela disse que se você quiser por te apresentar para o produtor dela. – Murmurou.

\- Do que está falando Maki chan? – Nico perguntou sem entender.

\- Minha prima é uma das meninas do A-rise. Para ser mais exata é a Anju, eu contei para ela que você quer ser uma Idol. – Maki explicou.

\- Você sabe que se eu me tornar uma Idol terei que terminar com você não sabe? É terminantemente proibido uma Idol namorar. – Ouviu então Maki suspirar do outro lado.

\- É o seu sonho. – Foi a resposta que ganhou.

\- Eu irei pensar no caso. – Nico mentiu. Não iria pensar porque já tinha sua própria resposta. Iria desistir de ser Idol, porque não queria terminar com Maki.

\- E como foi o seu dia? – Maki perguntou. A voz saindo mais calma agora.

\- Não foi muito diferente do de sempre. Umi implicando com a Honoka porque esta come de mais e Kotori tentando amansar a fera. – Riu de seu próprio termo, mas era isso que Umi era. E muitas vezes, tinha que admitir, dava muito medo.

\- Parece que seus dias escolares são sempre agitados e divertidos. – Maki comentou rindo. Nico não pode deixar de lembrar da reunião que fizeram na casa de Maki, e Umi só faltou estrangular Honoka para ver se ela parava de empanturrar.

\- Eu também contei para minha família sobre você. – Disse contente.

\- E pela sua voz devo supor que eles aceitaram bem. – Maki disse aliviada.

\- Claro. Mamãe disse que quer te conhecer, só temos que marcar um dia para você vir aqui jantar. – Nico disse animada. Aquela animação infantil que apenas a dedicava mais fofa.

\- Eu irei quando você disser que posso ir. – Maki disse. Sua voz saindo um pouco tremida.

\- Maki chan? Você está nervosa só por eu ter mencionado isso? – Nico perguntou surpresa.

\- Você também estava quando veio conhecer os meus pais. – Nico podia imaginar a ruiva emburrada e com as bochechas levemente corada. Era impressionante como já conhecia bem Maki para saber quais seriam as reações delas.

\- Seu pai foi muito malvado comigo, mas te garanto que minha mãe será maravilhosa com você. – Sentenciou certa daquilo, sua voz saindo empolgada e cheia de orgulho.

\- Você sempre que fala da sua mãe só tem elogios, tenho certeza que ela é uma grande mulher. – Maki declarou.

\- Claro, minha mãe é meu maior orgulho Maki chan. – Nico declarou feliz.

\- Mas eu não te liguei só para isso. – A ruiva disse rapidamente. – Logo vai começar a pausa par ao novo ano letivo. – Começou devagar. – Nico chan, você não quer ir passar um tempo comigo na casa de campo da minha família? – Foi direta.

\- Hm? Eu tenho que ver no meu emprego se vou poder ir Maki chan. – Nico disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- é mesmo... Tinha me esquecido disso. – Maki pareceu um pouco desanimada agora.

– Obrigada por me convidar. Vou falar com meu chefe e com a minha mãe, eles são legais, tenho certeza que poderei ir com você. – A morena declarou.

\- Não quero te causar problemas no trabalho Nico chan. Eu sei como sua situação financeira anda, senão pudermos ir, não tem problema alguma. – Tentou parecer mais madura.

\- Eu converso com eles mesmo assim. Provavelmente não vou ter problemas. E qualquer coisa eu troco meus turnos. – Respondeu.

\- Nico chan vou dormir agora que está ficando tarde. – Nico então viu o relógio sobre sua cômodos. Era quase onze da noite, tinham que acordar cedo no outro dia por conta do colégio.

\- Tudo bem. – A morena respondeu compreensiva. – Boa noite Maki chan. – Desejou.

\- Boa noite Nico chan. – Maki respondeu antes de a ligação se encerrar. Nico ainda sorrindo se deitou na cama. Dias de paz e felicidade era uma dádiva. Esperava que pudesse sempre ser assim.

* * *

 **Acho que vou responder os comentário amanhã também...**

 **Sono que me ama viu...**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hoje é o dia que a preguiça me abraça viu...**

 **Revisado por cima porque estou com pressa XD**

 **Meu braço ainda tá roxo lol**

 **Hoje estou sem o menor assunto para colocar aqui... O que é raro.**

 **Então, boa leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 18: Encontro com a mãe de Nico.

Maki estava na frente de seu espelho escolhendo uma roupa. Pela primeira vez iria à casa de Nico. Ia para conhecer a família da morena e isso a deixava nervosa. Nico havia tentando tranquiliza-la dizendo que sua mãe era um amor de pessoa e seus irmãos adoráveis, mas aquilo não serviu para nada, apenas para deixa-la mais aterrorizada.

Respirou fundo decidindo que ser simples era a melhor alternativa. A família de Nico era simples, então não deveria ir com aqueles vestidos bonitos que usava nas festas que seu pai dava. Tinha que ser algo mais casual.

Procurou em seu guarda roupa alguma coisa que atendesse esses padrões. Achou então uma saia vermelha, uma camisa social creme e um colete negro. Não estava mais tão frio então aquelas peças seriam boas para a ocasião. Para garantir que não pegaria friagem até a casa de Nico, Maki pegou um casaco.

Trocou se rapidamente, mas ainda tinha algo faltando. Mesmo que parecesse mais velha que Nico, ainda não tinha a imagem responsável que queria passar para a mãe de sua namorada. Foi então que viu sobre sua penteadeira um elástico de cabelo negro com um enfeite em formato de estrela.

Maki pegou a escova da mesa e penteou os fios trazendo os todos para o lado direito de sua cabeça. Usou o elástico para fazer um rabo baixo. Olhou para o espero e arrumou a franja. Estava agora de acordo com a imagem que queria passar.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo pelo nervosismo. Nunca na vida havia ficado tão nervosa assim, nem quanto tivera que apresentar se no piano quando criança. Não sabia por que estava tão nervosa. Apenas estava. Do que tinha medo? Da mãe de sua adorada Nico não aceitá-la? Claro. Isso era a ultima coisa que queria que acontecesse.

E como seriam os irmãos de Nico? Claro que se lembrava da primeira vez que vira a mais velha brincando com os irmãos, mas eles iria aceita-la? E se não gostarem dela? Nico não aprecia ser do tipo que largaria tudo para ficar com a pessoa que ama.

Não! Não era hora para pensar em coisas negativas. Tinha que ser positiva. Tudo ia dar certo. Os irmãos da Nico ia aceita-la bem, assim como a mãe da mesma. Era isso que tinha que pensar, tudo ia acabar bem.

Com coragem foi em direção da porta de seu quarto. Seu pai a levaria até o condomínio onde Nico morava. Encontrou o homem logo ali na sala de visitas. Ele parecia nervoso. Era até mesmo engraçado.

\- Querido, você aprece estar mais nervoso que a Maki. – A mulher comentou rindo.

\- Não é todo dia que nossa filha vai conhecer a sogra. – Ele respondeu fazendo a ruiva mais velha rir.

\- Ela não vai maltratar a Maki, a Nico chan não vai permitir algo assim. – Assegurou enquanto ria. Nisso sua mãe tinha razão. Nico não permitiria que ninguém a mal tratasse.

\- Estamos indo para que você não chegue atrasada Maki. – O homem então se aproximou de Machie. Beijou a testa da mulher antes de se distanciar e seguir com sua filha.

\- Boa sorte, Maki. – A mulher desejou vendo a filha se aproximar da porta.

\- Obrigada mamãe. – Agradeceu abrindo a porta. – Até mais tarde. – E então saiu da casa.

\- Vá com cuidado. – Machie respondeu para o ar. Um sorriso calmo bailava em seus lábios. Sua filha estava crescendo.

O carro parou logo na portaria do condomínio de Nico. Maki não esperava um lugar de luxo uma vez que sabia da situação financeira de Nico. Desceu do carro e respirou fundo. A sorte estava lançada.

\- Eu venho te buscar a que horas? – O homem perguntou.

\- As dez seria perfeito Papai. – Maki respondeu tentando passar confiança, mas era claro que estava com medo. Sua insegurança voltando como um turbilhão. Sairia correndo se pudesse. Será que no jantar na sua casa, Nico havia se sentido assim também?

\- Fique calma. Se precisar de algo é só ligar que venho correndo. – Ele então ligou o carro novamente.

\- Obrigada papai. – A ruiva então fechou a porta o carro. O homem logo deu partida e saiu dali.

Maki respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Soltou o ar lentamente e deu o primeiro passos em direção do apartamento de Nico.

O porteiro apenas a olhou dos pés a cabeça e não disse nada. Maki se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o olhar das pessoas sobre ela. Claro, era alguém nova ali. Pegou o elevador que a levaria até o quinto andar que era o andar de Nico. Seu coração batia a mil. Suas mãos suavam pelo nervosismo.

Quando a porta metálica abriu Maki teve medo de prosseguir. Relutante deu seu primeiro passo. Depois o outro e mais outro, até que finalmente estava na porta de Nico. A plaquinha perto da campainha indicava isso, o sobrenome Yazawa estava escrito nela.

Com a mão tremula apertou o botão da campainha e esperou. Não esperou muito para ouvir uma gritaria e a voz de Nico pedindo para fazerem silencio e se comportarem. As paredes daquele lugar deviam ser bem finas para poder ouvir tão bem assim.

Então quando finalmente a porta foi aberta não pode deixar de sorrir. Nico tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto. Aqueles que se dão quando a pessoa realmente está feliz. Maki queria retribuir o sorriso, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um sorriso tremulo que Nico rir.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa Maki chan. Todos estão ansiosos para te conhecer. – E por algum motivo aquilo soou ainda mais assustador para Maki.

\- Nico chan, tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? – Maki perguntou temerosa. Nico apenas riu da insegurança da namorada. Todos certamente iriam adorá-la.

\- Não se preocupe. – Segurou então uma das mãos pálidas e frias de Maki entre as suas. – Vamos entre. – Disse puxando a ruiva. Sem muita alternativa Maki deu um passo para a entrada da casa de Nico.

A ruiva teve que tirar seus sapatos na entrada. Calçou um par de pantufas verdes e subiu o degrau. Nico estava esperando uma pouco mais a frente. Deixou se ser guiada pela morena até o lugar onde todos estavam esperando. Seu coração aprecia que ia sair pela boca por conta do nervosismo.

Então chegaram a pequena sala da casa da morena, onde havia uma mesa grande, porém baixa, e em um canto uma televisão não muito grande. Ali sentados em volta da mesa estavam duas mulheres muito parecidas com Nico, e três crianças, que também se pareciam com Nico. Era quase como ver Nico em versões criança e adulto.

Todos ao pares de olhos vermelhos agora estavam sobre Maki. Inconscientemente a ruiva se moveu ficando logo atrás de Nico. A morena riu de sua namorada, a tão confiante Maki estava nervosa e com medo.

A ruiva se sentia como um animal selvagem encurralado por seu caçador. Tinha vontade de sair correndo, e sairia se Nico não a estivesse segurando. Ninguém disse nada naqueles segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

\- Mamãe, tia, irmãs e irmão, essa é a minha namorada Maki chan. – Nico finalmente apresentou a ruiva. Empurrou a pela cintura para que todos pudessem dar uma boa olhada na adolescente.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los, sou Nishikino Maki. – A garota disse seu nome novamente enquanto fazia uma reverencia. – é um grande prazer conhecer a família da Nico chan. – Emendou voltando se a postura ereta.

\- Vamos não seja tímida, sente se. - A mãe de Nico disse indicando uma almofada. Nico simplesmente puxou Maki pela mão fazendo a se aproximar mais de sua família. A mais nova ainda estava nervosa, e talvez com medo, já que sentia a mão dela tremer.

\- Prazer em conhecer você. EU sou a mãe da Nico Yazawa Kaede, e essa é minha irmã Kanade, meus filhos, Kokoro, Cocoa e Koutarou. Seja bem vinda a nossa família Maki chan. – Disse tudo de uma vez.

\- Eu te disse que não tinha nada que temer. – Nico disse sorrindo. E por algum motivo aquela apresentação fazia Maki ficar ainda mais apreensiva.

O silencio reinou ali. Maki ainda sentia como se o mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. Sua respiração estava um pouco acelerada e se perguntava onde estava a maquina de tortura e quando iria começar.

\- Então. – Kokoro foi quem começou. – Maki san está saindo com a Onee sama há quanto tempo? – A pequena perguntou.

\- Há alguns meses já... Desde... – Então olhou para Nico.

\- Desde novembro. – Nico respondeu.

\- Então a Onee sama mentiu quando disse que não tinha namorado naquele dia que estava fazendo chocolates! – Cocoa apontou.

\- Eu não menti, porque a Maki chan é minha namorada e não namorado. – Apontou fazendo as duas emburrarem.

Maki apenas observava a situação. Onde estava o interrogatório? E as complicações? Os sermões sobre como a sociedade veria aquele romance. Onde estavam aquelas perguntas que se espera ouvir naquele tipo de ocasião?

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando. – Kaede disse rindo. – Onde estão todas aquelas perguntas que os pais fazem em situações assim não é? – A mulher perguntou sorrindo.

\- Sim... – Maki murmurou.

\- Eu não vou perguntar nada Maki chan, fique tranquila, e nem vou dar sermão porque vocês são grandinhas o suficiente para saberem o que fazem. – Então todo o peso que estava sobre Maki e a tensão sumiram e a ruiva pode relaxar.

\- Maki san é muito bonita. – Cocoa murmurou.

\- Obrigada. – A ruiva agradeceu. A garotinha então sorriu e olhou para a irmã mais velha. Nico a olhava sem entender.

\- Quando crescer vou ter uma namorada tão ou mais bonita que a Maki san. – Cocoa exclamou feliz.

\- Não! Sou eu que vou ter. – Kokoro declarou para espanto de Nico e Maki. Elas eram tão competitivas às vezes.

\- Se aclamem vocês duas. – Kaede pediu autoritária. As crianças então ficaram em silencio. Nico e Maki pareciam perdidas naquela atmosfera.

\- Nico me ajude a fazer o jantar. – A tia da morena pediu. Sem outra alternativa Nico seguiu a outra até a cozinha. Maki agora se sentia como um coelho na frente de um gavião. Toda sua tensão e preocupação voltando com o olhar daqueles olhos vermelhos.

\- Mneinos vão brincar um pouco que a mamãe tem que falar seriamente com a Maki chan. – Incentivou o trio que se entre olharam sem entender, mas acataram a ordem da mãe, indo brincar em seu quarto. - Você é herdeira do hospital Nishikino não é? – A mulher começou. Maki então fechou sua mão sobre a coxa, estava com medo.

\- Sim. – Respondeu a pergunta.

\- Não vejo problema nenhum em duas garotas namorarem, mas ainda me preocupa. Você tem toda uma vida pela frente, sonhos e tudo mais que podem ser difíceis de alcançar e com esse relacionamento pode se tornar impossível. – Explicou.

\- Está falando sobre a Nico chan sonhar em ser uma Idol não é? – A ruiva foi direta também. Não parecia estar mais tão nervosa e apreensiva. Tinha que ser corajosa e defender seus interesses e seu amor, da mesma forma que Nico o fazia.

\- Também. – A mulher respondeu.

\- Se a Nico chan quiser ser Idol e me deixar eu vou entender, eu gosto da Nico chan de verdade, mas se for pela felicidade dela eu abriria mão da minha própria felicidade. – Declarou claramente. Kaede até se surpreendeu com a resposta que ganhara, pensou até que ouviria uma resposta mais infantil.

\- Mesmo que a Nico desista de ser uma Idol por você, ainda terão uma imensa lista de problemas e preconceitos pela frente. Acha que pode aguentar tudo isso Maki chan? – A mulher não estava repreendendo, estava alertando, o que era algo bom.

\- Se for para ficar com a Nico chan sim. Se for a Nico chan ao meu lado querendo suportar tudo comigo eu enfrentarei qualquer coisa senhora. – Respondeu convicta. Kaede gostava desse jeito decidido de Maki.

\- Você tem certeza? – A mulher perguntou querendo testar a ruiva.

\- Nico chan disse ao meu pai que travaria uma guerra para me ver sorrir, e eu travaria uma guerra arte contra os deuses se for para ver a Nico chan feliz. A felicidade dela é o que mais me importa. – Kaede então apenas sorriu. E aquele sorriso era tão parecido com os de Nico.

\- Minha filha arranjou uma namora a altura dela. Claro que como toda mãe eu me preocupo com ela e quero o melhor. Claro que eu pensava que logo, logo a Nico ia me apresentar um namorado e que depois de tempo se casariam, mas se ela gosta de você e você a faz feliz é uma boa opção também. – Por algum motivo aquilo incomodou o orgulho de Maki.

\- Desculpe me senhora, mas acho que não existe ninguém melhor que eu para a Nico chan. – Maki não acreditava no que estava dizendo, Kaede apenas riu do ego da ruiva.

\- Eu acredito em você, pois ninguém melhor do que a pessoa que amamos para ser o melhor para gente, todos temos a capacidade de fazer quem amamos felizes, basta apenas fazermos as escolhas certas e lutar por isso. – Expressou se.

\- A senhora foi muito feliz com o seu falecido marido não é? – Maki perguntou o obvio aquilo estava estampado no rosto da mãe de Nico. Os olhos dela brilhavam quando falava de amor.

\- Ele me fez muito feliz, mesmo com todas as adversidades e os obstáculos. Eu não falo isso porque eu era apaixonada por ele, pois com o tempo os defeitos aparecem, mas ele soube me respeitar, me proteger e cuidar de mim. Maki chan quando o espelho da paixão se quebra e vemos como a pessoa que amamos realmente é, se mesmo assim a quisermos ao nosso lado, então a felicidade está garantida. Não existe pessoa ideal, existe apenas a pessoa certa. – E Kaede tinha razão.

\- Eu aprecio suas palavras. Obrigada. – Maki agradeceu sem saber o porquê. Kaede apenas sorriu.

Maki podia não ser o que queria para sua filha, mas se a fizesse feliz tanto quanto desejava, não tinha contra o que contestar, afinal a vida se vive apenas uma vez, e com arrependimentos, erros ou tristezas, se depois quando olhar para trás e ver que faria tudo de novo, então terá valido a pena.

Quando seu marido morreu foi isso que fez. Olhou paras trás e viu tudo que havia vivido, os momentos bons e ruins. Fora sim casamento difícil por causa da situação financeira, mas agora ao ver Nico crescida, o quão madura e adulta ela era, fazia aquela sensação de bem estar, e o coração se aquecer. Fazia a perceber que do contrario, talvez agora estaria sozinha, criando crianças sozinha. As coisas nunca aconteciam por acaso.

\- Então Maki chan, mais uma vez, bem vinda a família Yazawa. – Kaede saudou a ruiva. Maki apenas assentiu feliz. Fora uma experiência nova e cheia de aprendizados.

* * *

 **Mais um capitulo... Não saiu como eu queria, mas foi o melhor que consegui digitar com o braço ruim... Sim eu não tive tempo para fazer outro por causa da outra fanfic.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Kissus**


	20. Chapter 19

**Olá pessoal...**

 **Saindo um pouco tarde porque eu não estava me sentindo muito bem.**

 **Bem, não sou o tipo de pessoa que para por uma dorzinha, e todo mundo vive me dando bronca por conta disso. Por isso resolvi que ia dormir e postar amanhã. Como me senti melhor antes de pegar no sono resolvi postar. Pois é... Ainda estou mal, mas nada que me impeça de postar um capitulo aqui.**

 **Enfim, as vezes eu sou bem chata com compromissos e tals, e por eu não gostar de atrasar ou enrolar, eu acabo exigindo isso dos outros também, o que faz as pessoas acharem que sou chata e neurótica, mas não sou. Apenas não gosto que me deixem esperando. E para o meu azar, minha melhor amiga sempre atrasa. Serio, e não é cinco dez minutos, as vezes é uma hora! Por isso eu sempre passo um horário diferente para ela. Se for ao meio dia eu digo que são as 11 da manhã e nem assim ela chega na hora certa _**

 **Meu Deus, faltam exatamente 5 capítulos para encerrar e eu ainda não pensei em um final lol Até lá eu penso em algo.**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Férias.

Nico havia conseguido uns dias de folga e Maki estava feliz. Agora ambas estavam em um trem rumo a casa nas montanhas de sua família. Uma semana ao lado da morena sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Sem Rin e suas insuportáveis intromissões, ou as provocações de Nozomi.

Nico por sua vez não parecia tão feliz quanto Maki. Tudo por culpa de Nozomi. Claro que as férias ao lado da ruiva eram um sonho, mas Nozomi como sempre tinha que colocar minhocas em sua cabeça.

Todo aquele tempo vira Maki com os óculos da pureza, carinho e amor, mas a cartomante como sempre teve que meter minhocas e insinuar situações nem um pouco castas e que eram tão intimas. Não queria dar ouvidos a Nozomi, mas agora não podia deixar de notar o quão atraente parecia o corpo de Maki e o quanto queria tocá-lo.

\- Maldita Nozomi. – Nico retrucou.

\- Nozomi? O que tem a Nozomi? – Maki perguntou sem entender.

\- Nada. – Nico respondeu de imediato.

\- Você aprece bem incomodada com seja o que estiver pensando que esteja relacionado com a Nozomi. – E mais uma vez Maki estava sentindo ciúmes das amigas da morena. Mesmo que soubesse que nenhuma delas significava nada além de amigas para a morena. Fazer o que se queria poder passar tanto tempo com Nico quanto as outras.

\- Está com ciúmes de novo? – Nico perguntou achando graça. – Nico acha fofo, mas ainda sim é um incomodo. – A morena segurou a mão da ruiva. – Logo você e eu estaremos juntas no mesmo colégio, por isso vou te perdoar. – E então encostou sua cabeça no ombro da mais nova.

\- Tem alguma cosia te preocupando? – Maki perguntou notando uma pequena tensão sobre Nico.

\- Um pouco, mas podemos conversar sobre isso depois. – Maki então decidiu deixar o assunto por isso mesmo, uma hora ou outra Nico ia acabar falando. Sabia disso, pois mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que se conheciam, conhecia muito bem a morena.

\- Você está feliz? – Perguntou inconscientemente fazendo Nico rir.

\- Claro que estou. Estou indo viajar com a namorada mais linda do mundo por três dias. – Nico respondeu feliz.

\- Eu também, para ser sincera, estou muito feliz por estar me afastando um pouco de todas. Sabe, é difícil de namorar quando se tem uma cartomante e alguém completamente alheio ao senso de privacidade dos amigos. – Maki disse e Nico riu.

\- Rin não tem a menor noção de privacidade mesmo. – Nico teve que concordar.

Continuaram em silencio dentro do trem. Faltava pouco para chegarem ao seu destino. Mesmo com os pensamentos que Nozomi havia colocado em sua cabeça, Nico ainda conseguia relaxar ao lado de Maki. Aquela coisa magica de se sentir bem ao lado da pessoa que ama. Como se tudo e todos não significassem nada.

Nico sentiu seu queixo cair ao ver a tal casa de campo de Maki. Claro que esperava algo grande, luxuoso, e bonito. Só não esperava se deparar com tamanha imensidão. Com direito até uma lareira e lustres de cristal.

Maki encolheu os ombros vendo o olhar de Nico investigar a casa em cada detalhe. Claro, era tudo novo para a mais velha. Duvidava que Nico já tivesse visto um lustre de cristal, ou uma lareira de verdade. Era naquela casa que geralmente ia passar o natal.

A paisagem do lado de fora era rosada devido as flores de cerejeiras que já começavam a desabrochar. O que deixava o clima mais romântico? Podia se dizer que sim. Maki sorriu. Era como estar em um sonho, em um que não queria acordar jamais.

Maki caminhou até a porta se encostando no batente. A ação da ruiva atraiu a atenção de Nico. A morena sorriu ao ver sua namorada. Ela parecia estar mais bela que sempre. Era a primavera, e a primavera deixava todas as moças mais belas.

Observou o vestido laranja da mais nova. Maki ficava tão bonita com qualquer tipo de roupa que Nico as vezes se perguntava se a ruiva era real. Duvidava que pudesse existir beleza tão semelhante. E adornada pela beleza das flores de cerejeiras, era uma visão de se encher os olhos. A garota mais bela da face da terra.

\- Nico chan? – Maki chamou a mais velha relutante. Nico apenas virou o rosto fingindo estar olhando para qualquer outra coisa, ainda era constrangedor ser pega admirando a beleza de Maki.

\- Esse lugar é incrível Maki chan. – Nico comentou voltando a olhar para a ruiva. – Era de se esperar da família Nishikino. – Comentou indo ver a lareira. Dentro dela havia uma mensagem de agradecimento ao Papai Noel. E pensar que a mais nova ainda acreditava nele.

Maki era tão inocente. Nico quis se chutar pelos pensamentos anda castos que tivera por culpa de Nozomi. Como poderia pensar em tal coisa? Tirar toda a pureza e inocência de Maki provavelmente era um pecado. E ir para o inferno por conta disso não parecia nada agradável.

A ruiva observou Nico preocupada. Não gostava de ver a morena assim, e queria poder invadir a mente da outra só para descobrir o que poderia estar em sua mente. Se perguntava se Nico havia interpretado mal o seu convite. Apenas a chamara porque queria ficar um tempo a sós. Sem Rin, sem Nozomi, ou qualquer outra coisa, ou pessoa, que pudesse atrapalhar.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos observando as feições estranhas que sua namorada fazia enquanto ainda olhava para a lareira. Por mais que Nico tentasse disfarçar, era quase que obvio que estava preocupada com algo.

\- Pode me dizer o que está te incomodando? – Maki perguntou depois de um tempo. Nico pulou no lugar por conta do susto.

\- Apenas algo que a Nozomi disse. Não se preocupe com isso. – Nico respondeu se levantando. – Então é aqui que Maki chan passa os fins de ano. – A morena murmurou respirando fundo.

\- Nico chan. – Maki se aproximou da mais baixa. – Eu quero saber tudo sobre você. – A ruiva estava seria. Nico corou enquanto olhava para o lado.

\- Maki chan está falando serio? – A morena murmurou incerta.

\- Claro, você é minha namorada, e não me importa se para você suas preocupações são pequenas, eu quero saber de todas. Quero ajudar você a resolver se possível, por isso não esconda nada. – Então era disso que Maki estava falando. Nico então começou a rir em alivio. A ruiva apenas olhou sem entender para a namorada.

\- Nozomi apenas citou que talvez Maki chan queira aprofundar os nossos laços. Eu estava preocupa se é mesmo essa a razão para Maki chan tenha me convidado para vir até aqui. – Nico respondeu se sentindo mais tranquila agora.

\- E você quer isso? – Maki perguntou entendo de imediato o que Nico queria dizer.

\- Não acho que precisamos disso agora Maki chan. Nico acha que do jeito que estamos agora é o suficiente não é? Para que correr as coisas se temos uma vida toda? – Nico estava certa. Maki apenas sorriu abraçando a mais velha.

\- Eu te chamei para vir porque queria ficar mais tempo com você. Nozomi e Rin por vezes nos interrompem o que é irritante. Além disso desde que começamos a namorar de verdade quase não tivemos privacidade. – Declarou fazendo Nico sorrir.

\- De fato desde que nos tornamos um casal oficial não tivemos mais tanta privacidade quanto quando estávamos fingindo. – Apontou.

\- Parece que antes delas saberem que nós nos amamos as coisas eram melhores. – Mkai ponderou.

\- Não. – Nico discordou. – Porque antes disso eu vivia me correndo de culpa por estar me apaixonando por você. – Maki apenas sorriu.

\- E eu por achar que estava me aproveitando de você. – E então bicou os lábios de Nico rapidamente. – Eu me sinto muito mais feliz e melhor agora que sei que não tem problema algum. – Murmurou fazendo Nico concordar.

\- É uma pena que não possamos contar toda a verdade para os nossos pais. – Nico murmurou. – Mas minha mãe te aceita, e meus irmãos gostam de você, para mim isso já é mais do que perfeito. Eu te amo Maki chan. – Declarou. Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Maki.

\- Eu também. – Maki respondeu antes de beijar os lábios da morena.

E como era bom ter aqueles lábios massageando contra os seus. Era ainda melhor por saber que nada e nem ninguém poderia atrapalhar. Com pouco mais de ousadia, Nico cutucou os lábios de Maki com a língua, sentiu os lábios da ruiva se moverem para dar espaço para a língua de Nico adentrar em sua boca.

Suas línguas se enlaçaram, Maki soltou um gemido dentro da boca da mais velha. Sentia as caricias de Nico em seu pescoço. Segurou com mais força a cintura fina da namorada. Era uma sensação que até então desconhecia. Fazia borboletas voarem em seu estomago ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação de prazer se apossava de seu corpo.

Quando se separaram havia um brilho diferente no olhar. As bochechas como sempre estavam rubras, mas os olhos brilhavam como estrelas nas noites de céu sem lua. Fora mágico. Como todos os mementos que passavam juntas.

Então um belo sorriso se desenhou nos lábios da morena. A ruiva nada disse apenas esboçou um sorriso idêntico. Era a felicidade de saber que aquele sentimento tão bom era reciproco e único. O chamado e tão esperado primeiro amor.

\- Nico realmente deve estar sonhando. – Nico murmurou se aninhando contra o peito da mais alta.

\- Acho que quem deveria dizer isso sou eu. – Maki respondeu apertando mais a morena em seus braços. Era tão bom sentir Nico tão perto. Sentir a respiração, o calor, o bater do coração, que por sua vez estava um pouco acelerado, mas tinhas motivos para estar.

Elas riram felizes. Como era bom ter aquele tempo privado, um tempo apenas para elas. Para aproveitar a presença, o calor e carinho. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Sem se preocupar com os país de Maki, ou com os irmãos de Nico. Sem Nozomi ou Rin, ou qualquer uma de suas amigas para atrapalhar.

\- Nós devíamos ter saído assim antes. – Maki apontou.

\- Claro. Pouparia um bom estresse desnecessário. – A morena concordou.

Claro que a viajem ficara sob os panos o tempo todo. Nico não arriscaria contar para ninguém e ter seu momento invadido. Sabia o quão xereta Honoka e Nozomi podiam ser. Eli mal conseguia controlar a cartomante, e quem dera Umi com Kotori passando a mão na cabeça de Honoka.

\- Acho que está na hora de fazer o almoço. – Nico quebrou o clima romântico. Maki apenas riu soltando a cintura da mais velha. Sabia o quão comilona a morena era, e provavelmente a aquela hora Nico estivesse ficando com fome.

\- Então vá fazer o almoço. – A ruiva disse sorrindo. Nico ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Você não vai me ajudar? – Nico perguntou vendo o olhar assustado da namorada.

\- A menos que você queria que eu coloque fogo na casa. Nico chan eu nunca cozinhei na minha vida. – Não era como se Nico não soubesse disso. Maki tinha uma vida de rainha com direito a até mesmo chefes para cozinharem para ela.

\- Não esqueça que Nico está aqui jamais permitiria que a Maki chan incendiasse qualquer coisa. – A morena garantiu. – Onde fica a cozinha? – Perguntou olhando para os lados.

\- Para lá. – Maki apontou para um corredor a direita. Então a mais velha começou a andar puxando a pela mão. Estava com um pouco de medo, nunca havia entrado numa cozinha para cozinhar algo. Duvidava que pudesse usar até mesmo uma faca para cortar legumes.

\- Você tem certeza disso Nico chan? – Maki perguntou preocupada.

\- Claro que sim. Nico já cozinhou muitas e muitas vezes, e até mesmo a Kokoro já me ajudou algumas vezes, por tanto tenho certeza que a Maki chan também pode me ajudar. – A morena tentou passar confiança para sua namorada.

\- Por que isso ainda não me parece ser uma boa ideia? – Maki se perguntou com medo. Nico apenas ria da namorada, as vezes a ruiva sabia ser bem insegura. Gostava desse lado de Maki também. Se perguntava se existia algo na ruiva que não gostasse.

Nico chegou a cozinha e começou a abrir os armários para ver o que tinha ali. Olhou para Maki que parecia um pouco envergonhada. Pelo que entendera aquela casa era privada, então porque havia tantas coisas nos armários?

\- Quando eu disse que ia vir minha mãe pediu para algumas empregadas virem limpar tudo e fazer compras. – Respondeu a pergunta que Nico não ousou proferir. Realmente Maki era uma senhorita da alta sociedade.

\- Tem cosia aqui que eu nem sabia que existia. – Nico comentou pegando uma lata de atum azul. Claro que sabia o que fazer com atum, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar em pesca seletiva. Procurou uma explicação na lata.

\- Nico chan? – Maki achava no mínimo estranho ver a morena lendo o rotulo de um atum enlatado qualquer. A morena por sua vez parecia bastante concentrada e interessada no que lia. Geralmente Maki apenas consumia sem saber seus valores alimentares ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Entendi. – Nico murmurou. – Maki chan, você sabia que nessa lata de atum só existem peixes adultos? – Maki olhou sem entender para a namorada. – Tá dizendo aqui que eles pescam com varas de pescar, os adultos eles guardam e os filhotes eles soltam, assim eles preservam a espécie. – Explicou com os olhos brilhando.

Maki não entendia o que poderia ser tão entusiasmado em saber que só tinham peixes adultos dentro daquela lata, mesmo assim assentiu para que sua namorada não ficasse constrangida. Não entedia Nico às vezes, talvez ela fosse a favor da caça consciente? Talvez fosse o instinto de irmã mais velha falando mais alto. Claro que não ficaria feliz em saber que comeu o filhote de algum animal. Ou que alguma espécie entrou em extinção por causa da caça desenfreada para consumo.

Observou Nico procurar mais coisas dentro do armário. Se perguntava o que a mais velha queria fazer. Viu a pegar pão de forma, cream cheese, entre outras coisas. Levantou uma sobrancelha. O que a mais velha ia fazer.

\- Canpés de atum com tomates. – Nico respondeu a pergunta que estava estampada no rosto da mais velha. – Já que temos um atum tão bom assim, Nico decidiu que quer experimentar algo com ele. Depois vamos comendo enquanto fazemos o almoço. – Explicou. E quem era Maki para discordar?

\- Se Nico chan quer tanto assim comer esse atum. – Maki murmurou indo ajudar a mais velha no que fosse preciso. Nico apenas sorriu, estavam se dando bem e isso era bom.

\- Para o almoço eu faço algo que a Maki chan goste de comer. – Deu uma piscadela para a ruiva.

\- Algo com tomates então. – Maki murmurou corando pelo gesto da mais velha.

\- Claro. – Nico respondeu sorrindo ainda mais. Adorava poder mimar sua namorada, e faria o que tivesse ao seu alcance para fazer de Maki a garota mais feliz do universo.

* * *

 **Sim eu escrevi isso! Nico chan não se sentiria satisfeita em fazer a Maki a mulher mais feliz do mundo, para a Nico chan tem ser do universo!Porque se a Nico chan é a Idol numero um do universo, ela teria que fazer a Maki a pessoa mais feliz do universo, entenderam a lógica? Não? Bem eu dou umas viajadas estranhas mesmo...**

 **Espero que... Ninguém tenha esperado um Orange agora! O orange está em fase de criação ainda lol**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Boa noite pessoal! Kazu postando porque sim.**

 **Vamos ignorar meu enjoou, minha tosse, minha dor de cabeça e minhas cólicas.**

 **Como o capitulo tava prontinho, foi só betar e agora escrever essa notas.**

 **Como a Suzu disse na nossa outra fanfic, eu estou com um ataque alérgico que não passa, tô tomando dois remédios que de anda adiantam, e parei de comer quase tudo que vem pronto. Ainda assim, continuou nesse tosse e tosse que não para, o que me faz ter dores de estômago, perda de apetite por que me deixa muito enjoada também.**

 **E se perguntarem o que essa doida tá fazendo agora na frente do pc, eu respondeu de imediato. Já parei demais com essa fanfic, por isso já que ela tá acabando, eu vou ir até o final, doa o que doer. Ou seja, doa em mim né? Porque se nãos fossem os hiatus isso já teria acabado XD**

 **E para aqueles que querem Orange, pelo amor de Deus! Não fiquem criando falsas expectativas, o Orange vai sair sim, mas calma! Eu vou marcar um (+18) no titulo com o Orange porque eu prometi que ia avisar quando tivesse. E não vai ser no ultimo capitulo, fiquem calmos. Só para saberem vai ser no capítulo 22.**

 **É isso... Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Ao seu lado

Maki estava cheia. A comida de Nico era realmente deliciosa e se sentia agraciada por poder ter experimentado. Não que já não tivesse comido antes, mas eram chocolates, e chocolates eram mais industriais que caseiros. Então era a primeira vez que pode experimentar algo feito pelas mãos de Nico.

\- Você parece feliz. – Nico murmurou.

\- Sua comida é deliciosa Nico chan. – A ruiva elogiou.

\- Você fala como se nunca tivesse comido nada preparado por mim. – Nico riu. Maki ergueu uma sobrancelha em duvida. – Maki chan, sou eu quem cozinha no café. – Lembrou.

Maki então corou profundamente. Todos aqueles bolos, tortas e chás que havia comido no café onde Nico trabalhava eram feitos pela morena? Coçou a nuca sem jeito ouvindo Nico rir. Não era a toa que a morena era tão boa cozinheira.

\- Aquela torta de morango estava deliciosa. – Maki murmurou.

\- Obrigada. – Nico agradeceu. Observou Maki se espreguiçar e deitar no sofá usando as coxas de Nico como travesseiro. A ruiva estava relaxada e tranquila como nunca. Fizeram bem em ir viajar e deixar todo o resto para trás.

\- Eu estou tão feliz. – Maki murmurou sentindo a pequena mão de Nico acariciar seus cabelos. – Eu me sinto tão bem quando estou perto de você. – Murmurou se aninhando mais naquele colo.

Eu não sabia que a Maki chan podia ser tão manhosa assim. – Nico comentou achando graça da careta da ruiva.

\- Não sou manhosa. – A ruiva retrucou. – Eu apenas gosto de receber carinho de você. – Confessou com as bochechas coradas. E era verdade, não era assim com ninguém além de Nico. Gostava de ter toda a atenção da mais velha.

\- Eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi seu nome na tabela dos novos alunos da Otonokizaka. Agora vou ter a minha Maki chan perto de mim por mais tempo. – Nico confessou.

-Acho que se eu não tivesse passado eu iria enlouquecer. – Maki murmurou – Eu estudei tanto para entrar. Na verdade já era parte dos meus planos entrar para a Otonokizaka, mas quando eu me apaixonei por você, ai virou aquela meta. – Maki declarou fazendo Nico rir. Era estranho ter a ruiva tão sincera e honesta assim.

\- Eu realmente ainda estranho você falando assim Maki chan. – Nico murmurou se curvando para selar seus lábios. – Mas prefiro você sendo sincera e amável comigo, do que você sendo Tsundere. – Murmurou fazendo Maki emburrar.

\- Nico chan sempre fica demonstrando com palavras que gosta de mim, então eu resolvi fazer o mesmo. Eu ainda sinto vergonha de fazer isso. – Murmurou sem jeito.

\- Mas para que ter vergonha Maki chan? É real não é? Além disso, tudo isso é verdadeiro, então não há porque se envergonhar, a menos que tenha vergonha de me amar. – Apontou.

\- Isso não. – A ruiva disse se levantando abruptamente Sua testa batendo no nariz de Nico. A morena apenas olhou para o outro lado com a mão sobre o nariz. A pancada fora forte.

\- Essa doeu. – Nico murmurou.

\- Oh meu Deus! Nico chan, você está sangrando! – Maki exclamou olhando para o rosto da namorada. – Eu vou dar um jeito, fique calma. – A ruiva pulou do sofá em busca de um kit de primeiros socorros. Nico apenas sorriu sem graça. Maki havia pedido calma, mas quem estava nervosa era a ela.

Nico ficou no sofá esperando a mais nova voltar. Ouvia alguns resmungos e alguns barulhos pela casa. Onde Maki teria ido buscar o kit de primeiros socorros afinal? Depois de certo tempo a ruiva voltou com uma caixinha branca em mãos.

\- Me desculpe Nico chan. – Pediu enquanto abria a caixa que agora estava no sofá.

\- Não se preocupe. – Nico respondeu. Maki tinha expressão culpada no rosto. Nico apenas sorriu, era nessas horas que a ruiva aprecia ter a idade que realmente tinha e Nico se lembrava de que era a mais velha.

\- Realmente me desculpe Nico chan. – A ruiva murmurou terminado de limpar o sangue da mais velha.

\- Maki chan... – Nico disse calmamente. – Tome isso! – A morena então bagunçou os cabelos da mais nova. Maki se assustou em primeiro momento. – Não precisa ficar assim, não foi anda serio, e Nico ainda continua fofa como sempre não? – Perguntou piscando os olhos.

\- Nico chan continua sendo a pessoa mais fofa desse mundo. – Maki respondeu rindo.

\- É assim que eu gosto de ver a minha Maki chan. – Nico murmurou. – Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo e não com essa carinha de preocupada e culpada. – A morena murmurou beijando a bochecha da mais nova.

\- Você não existe Nico chan. – Maki comentou sorrindo levemente.

Nico apenas sorriu e beijou os lábios da ruiva. Aqueles lábios eram tentadores e viciantes. Maki fora pega de surpresa e por pouco não conseguiu aproveitar o contato rápido. Sorriu vendo Nico sorrir também.

\- Eu reparei que tem um piano ali. – Nico apontou para o instrumento. – Eu gostaria de ouvir você tocar alguma coisa. – Pediu.

\- O-o que? – Maki disse assustada. Estava ainda mais envergonhada do que sempre. Nico olhou sem entender para a mais nova. – Não posso tocar nada. – A mais nova respondeu envergonhada.

\- Por que não? Sua mãe disse que você sabe tocar muito bem. – A morena agora não estava entendendo mesmo.

Claro que Maki não podia tocar em frente a Nico. Tinha vergonha. A musica era como um canal de sua alma, e tocar o que fosse para Nico sairia como uma canção romântica e cheia de sentimentos. Era ainda mais constrangedor do que declamar um "eu te amo.".

\- Eu ainda não estou pronta para tocar na sua frente. – Maki murmurou. – Ainda mais assim do nada. Já faz tanto tempo que não toco, eu posso ter esquecido. – Nico não acreditou muito naquela resposta, mas preferiu não forçar a mais nova.

\- Então quando você se sentir a vontade para tocar me avise. Nico ficaria muuuito feliz em ouvir qualquer coisa que a Maki chan tocar. – Disse sorrindo feliz.

Maki apenas assentiu gostando daquele sorriso nos lábios de Nico. A mais velha era tão compreensiva e amável, talvez fosse uma característica por ela ser a irmã mais velha. Estava aprendendo mais e mais sobre Nico naquele dia.

\- O que faremos agora? – Nico perguntou se levantando.

\- O que acha de andarmos por ai? Essa montanha tem lugares bonitos para se ver. – Maki sugeriu. Nico apenas sorriu, era uma boa ideia, agradava mais do que ficar um dia todo sem celular, sem internet, e trancafiada dentro de uma casa.

O esperado de uma casa do campo. Um belo jardim que Nico se perguntava quem tomava conta. Além de uma área grande montanhosa. Andaram calmamente de mãos dadas pela trilha de terra. Nico não ligava muito para a paisagem, mas tinha que admitir que a natureza era sabia e bela.

Há quanto tempo não saia e via tantas plantas, flores e pássaros assim? Era um inicio de primavera ainda, mas tudo estava vibrante, colorido e florido. A primavera era a estação perfeita para os namorados. A mais bela e calma estação.

O vento soprou fraco, Nico encheu seus pulmões com o ar fresco e puro da região. Ainda sim conseguiu sentir a fragrância de sua namorada nele. Sorriu, era uma paz que não queria abandonar tão cedo assim.

Já Maki estava um pouco inquieta. Observava pelo canto dos olhos a mais velha. Nico era linda, arriscava até dizer que era uma visão deslumbrante. Gostava da mais velha, isso era fato ou não estariam namorando. Era um sentimento intenso e quente, mas que não machucava, apenas fazia sensações novas florescerem em seu peito.

Lembrou se da conversa de mais cedo, se perguntava se Nico realmente achava cedo, ou se a mais velha havia dito aquilo para não apressar as coisas. Claro que queria tocar Nico, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um pouco de medo. Uma insegurança do que aconteceria depois.

\- Temos um lago aqui! – Nico apontou antes de sair correndo. Maki apenas observou a namorada ir em direção da agua. Ela por vezes aprecia uma criança querendo brincar. Observou Nico rodar o corpo e sorrir.

Retribuiu o sorriso, a morena então se virou para encarar a agua cristalina que corria logo à frente. Para Maki ainda estava difícil de assimilar muitas coisas. Ainda tinha aquele medo grudando em suas costas, por vezes Nico parecia estar longe demais, em um lugar alto demais para alcançar, e em outros momentos estava ao seu lado.

Ainda por cima havia o fato de a morena sonhar em ser uma Idol, e apenas por se lembrar disso sentia vontade de chorar. Não se achava tão importante assim para Nico. A mais velha jamais jogaria seus sonhos fora por um romance. Sabia disso, pois via o brilho nos olhos vermelhos quando falavam do assunto. E por mais que Maki não quisesse admitir, sabia que contra esse sonho tão grande, jamais poderia competir contra.

\- Maki chan! – Nico acenou fazendo a mais nova voltar à realidade. Tinha que aproveitar que Nico estava ali no presente. O futuro que viesse, iria o enfrentar, e se isso significasse se separarem, teria que aceitar também. Não imporia sua presença e seu amor para Nico. Não mais.

\- Nico chan, você vai entrar na agua? – Maki perguntou vendo a mais velha tirar as sandálias. Os olhos vermelhos piscaram em desentendimento, o clima não estava tão frio, e ver aquela agua corrente e cristalina dava vontade de molhar os pés.

\- É o que se faz em situações assim não é? – Perguntou sem entender. – Vamos Maki chan, um pouco não vai machucar nem nada. – Disse deixando seu calçado no chão.

\- Eh!? – Maki ainda não podia acreditar. Nico estava realmente entrando na agua sem se preocupar com nada.

\- Vamos Maki chan! – Nico então ofereceu a mão para a mais nova. – A agua não está tão fria assim. – Tentou convencer à ruiva.

Maki olhou para seus pés cogitando a ideia de seguir o exemplo. Observou o olhar pedinte e o pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Nico, e que mal teria afinal? Se abaixou para poder tirar seus sapatos. Cada movimento sendo seguido pelos olhos atentos da mais velha.

\- Só porque você está insistindo tanto. – Maki murmurou se pondo de pé. Segurou na mão pequena da mais velha para entrar na agua que batia em seu tornozelo. Viu o sorriso nos lábios de Nico e não pode deixar de sorrir. Não importava quantas vezes visse aquele sorriso, sempre ficaria encantada com ele.

\- O que foi? – Nico perguntou sem entender o porquê de estar sendo observada tão atenciosamente por Maki.

\- Eu estou apenas querendo gravar bem a sua imagem na minha mente. Apenas isso. – A ruiva respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Nico chan é tão fofa, e eu quero me lembrar de sempre dessa fofura. – Declarou vendo a mais velha corar.

\- Não fale esse tipo de coisa tão repentinamente. – Nico retrucou olhando para baixo. Maki apenas deu um sorriso terno antes de dar um passo para se aproximar da mais velha.

\- Nico chan... – Murmurou erguendo o rosto da morena com cuidado.

\- M-Maki ch... – E o que quer que Nico fosse falar morreu assim que sentiu os lábios da mais alta nos seus. Em um beijo calmo e carinhoso.

Nico apenas correspondeu o gesto de carinho. Era um pouco raro ter Maki iniciando um beijo. Sentiu seu peito se aquecer, se a ruiva o fazia era porque queria. O que a animou para demonstrar ainda mais seu carinho pela ruiva.

Então o beijo que era para ser calmo acabou ficando mais intenso. Maki sentiu Nico agarrar a parte de trás de sua camiseta com as mãos pequenas. Simplesmente fez o que Nico havia feito mais cedo. Com cuidado introduziu sua língua para dentro da boca da mais velha. Sentiu Nico a apertar mais o abraço.

Se separaram quando o ar foi necessário. Aquilo estava estranho e o ambiente pareceu ficar mais quente. O brilho nos olhos não era o inocente e feliz, era outro. Havia desejo nos orbes vermelhos e também nos orbes violetas.

Nico ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar Maki novamente. Envolver o pescoço longo da mais nova com os braços. Maki por sua vez segurou a cintura fina de Nico para dar mais sustentabilidade para a mais velha. O beijo saindo mais quente e intenso que o anterior.

Em um passo em falso, Maki escorreu em alguns musgos das pedras de dentro do rio. Ambas caíram dolorosamente na agua. Se separaram assustadas. O coração aprecia que iria sair pela boca ou que iria infartar de tão rápido que ele batia.

Nico então se sentou começando a rir. Maki apenas seguiu o gesto da namorada. Era inevitável não rir daquela situação que se encontravam.

\- Você está bem Maki chan? – Nico perguntou se aproximando da mais nova para ajudar ela a se levantar.

\- Eu estou bem sim. – Maki respondeu se sentando direito nas pedras. – Apenas doeu com a batida, mas nada serio. – Disse para aliviar a mais velha.

\- Temos uma história constrangedora e engraçada para nos lembrarmos depois. – Nico concluiu voltando a rir.

\- Não ria. Estamos ensopadas agora. – Maki apontou para suas roupas. Agora não estava mais tão quente quanto a alguns segundos atrás.

\- Vamos voltar então. – Nico se levantou e estendeu a mão para ruiva. - Já vai começar a escurecer, e ainda temos que tomar banho para fazer o jantar. – E ali estava Nico pensando em comida novamente.

Maki aceitou a mão de Nico para se levantar. Saíram de dentro da agua e colocaram seus sapatos. Nico ainda tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Maki não poderia reclamar, afinal estava construindo lembranças ao lado da pessoa que amava. Fossem elas tristes, desastrosas, atrapalhadas, ou não tão perfeitas quanto as que imaginara. Porque aquela viajem até agora estava saindo mais atrapalhada do que planejara.

Foi então que se lembrou do porque de ter chamado Nico até ali. Era claro que era para ficarem um tempo sozinhas, mas havia mais um por que. Sorriu aliviada, ainda tinha a chance de fazer tudo valer a pena.

\- Maki chan? Você vai ficar ai parada? – Nico chamou pela ruiva que ainda nem tinha terminado de colocar seus sapatos.

\- Já estou indo. – Maki respondeu se apressando para terminar.

Sorriu antes de se aproximar da mais velha. Nico apenas segurou sua mão antes de sair correndo em direção da casa que ficava no alto. Maki apenas riu correndo ao lado da mais velha. Não entendia aquela sensação de felicidade direito. Era algo tão mágico, como se aquele lugar todo fosse encantado, ou talvez fosse Nico que fizesse tudo parecer tão bom.

Não importava se as coisas estavam confusas, e nem se seus momentos perfeitos haviam saído um fiasco. Apenas a presença da morena ali fazia tudo parecer incrível e maravilhoso. Talvez fosse o chamado poder do amor no fim das contas. E se o amor tinha tamanha força, não deveria nunca ser subjugado.

* * *

 **Continuam gostando da fanfic?**

 **Eu estou adorando escrevê-la ainda^^**

 **Como ela tá na reta final, eu resolvi pedir aos leitores que não comentam, ou por vergonha ou por medo, ou sei lá pelo que, que me mandem um alô. Não vou ignorar ninguém. Vou sempre responder com muito carinho e respeito.**

 **Então quem quiser comentar ai em baixo, fique a vontade. O espaço é para isso, e por mais que eu não ligue para numeros, os comentários sempre me animam a escrever mais. Reta final, então por favor, deixem seu alô aqui. o.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	22. Chapter 21

**E estamos acabando -.-'**

 **Tá, eu sei que já disse milhões e milhões de vezes, mas eu estou me sentindo aliviada por isso.**  
 **Por causa da minha outra fanfic em conjunto com a Suzu... Eu adoro ela por isso não recuso nada que ela me peça, por mais que isso coma meu tempo. Agora estou desenhando para ela, e claro em partes para mim também lol.**

 **Além disso eu ainda tenho que jogar... Minha Yamashiro, Kongou e Hiryuu estão prestes a ir para Kai Ni e eu gostaria que isso acontecesse antes do evento de outono, que é o ultimo evento desse ano.**

 **Minha alergia ainda não sarou -.-' Pelo menos a pior parte já passou.**

 **Ah sim só avisando, para ficar bem avisado, próximo capitulo vai ter orange, e eu vou postar mais cedo, porque no domingo vou estar ocupada com outras coisas.**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 21: Ciúmes

Maki se trancou no quarto assim que chegara à casa de verão. Haviam saído para fazer compras já que o que Maki queria comer não tinha na casa. Estava irritada e não queria ver Nico tão cedo.

Por quê? Simplesmente porque a morena era uma voada cabeça oca e porque não dizer burra? Era mais que claro que aquele garoto que havia saído sabe se lá da onde estava dando em cima dela. A morena por sua vez pareceu nem perceber isso.

Claro que Maki não havia gostado. E expressou muito bem isso apenas para Nico ficar brava e dizer que estava se comportando como uma criança? Era isso mesmo? Para Nico seu ciúmes era algo infantil, o que resultou em uma pequena discussão na frente do todo mundo.

\- Estupida Nico chan. – Maki retrucou irritada.

Qual era o problema de sentir ciúmes? Amava Nico e para Maki aquele sentimento era quase natural. Na verdade era estranho porque parecia uma bomba. Quando dava por si já estava irritada.

Aquilo era ilógico! Como podia existir um sentimento assim? Onde se quer a atenção da pessoa amada que está sendo dada a outra pessoa, isso gera uma briga e então o casal fica sem se falar? Era algo completamente sem pé nem cabeça.

Não era atoa que Nico havia dito que era infantil, mas como controlar algo tão forte? Parecia que seu ciúmes era tão forte quanto o amor que sentia. Entretanto Maki não gostava de se sentir assim, fazia parecer que via Nico como um mero objeto e não queria isso. Nico não era como seu piano que era dela e de ninguém mais. Também não era como os ursos de pelúcia que recusava a emprestar para suas amigas quando criança.

Amava Nico mais do que todas essas coisas, presava a mais velha, mas como agir então? Nico tinha vida, não era um objeto, ela tinha direitos e deveres, não era apenas de Maki. Tinha vontade própria, era claro que tinha noção disso, mas aquele sentimento de posse era tão grande.

Queria se chutar, e se chutaria se pudesse. Porque Nico não tinha dono algum. Era sua namorada, mas apenas isso. E o fato de serem namoradas não dava o direito de Maki privar suas ações ou amizades, mas ainda assim, ver a mais velha sendo gentil com um completo estranho, que ainda por cima estava flertando a não agradou.

Levou a mãos até as têmporas. Queria afastar aquele sentimento de ter estragado tudo. Nico agora provavelmente estava brava e com razão. Dera o maior escândalo no mercado. E depois daquilo voltaram para casa em silencio. O silencio não era um problema, o problema era o clima entre elas.

Não estava acostumada com aquele sentimento ainda. Não estava nem um pouco acostumada em ter alguém a quem amar. Era algo tão novo para a ruiva. Se sentia sem saída, pois já nem mesmo agia como sempre. Nem parecia ser mais a mesma pessoa de meses atrás.

Claro. Porque não iria discutir com Nico em um lugar publico se estivesse agindo como ela mesma. Não apenas por aquilo, mas era estranho pensar sempre em Nico, e depois nas outras coisas.

Além daquela vontade de que Nico fosse a primeira pessoa a quem contar suas descobertas novas do dia a dia. Ou que a mais velha percebesse toda e qualquer coisa que mudasse em seu visual. A vontade de receber elogios, e não importava os elogios dos outros. Apenas a opinião de Nico contava.

E aquela vontade de parecer perfeita aos olhos da mais velha? Era tudo tão estranho. Tão novo que fazia Maki se desesperar. Era desesperador sentir algo que não conseguia entender direito.

Se jogou para o lado com raiva. Ainda estava com ciúmes! Por mais que tivesse entendido o que Nico quis dizer, por mais que soubesse do amor da mais velha, aquele sentimento era inevitável. Conhecia Nico bem demais para saber que a morena era honesta demais para uma traição. Então por que continuava tão irritada?

Talvez fosse por isso que agora Nico estivesse brava. A morena poderia agora estar pensando que Maki duvidava de sua veracidade e de seus sentimentos. Aquela conclusão fez o sangue de Maki gelar em suas veias. Não podia deixar Nico pensar em algo assim. Até porque não podia duvidar do amor de Nico.

Maki pulou da cama e correu até a porta. Sua mão tocou na maçanete e então um medo grudou em seu consciente. Nico era orgulhosa demais, e provavelmente ainda estava brava. E se acabassem brigando novamente? E se brigassem e arruinasse todo aquele relacionamento que estava só começando?

Amar era tão difícil... Mas deixar Nico pensar que duvidava do amor dela era cruel, porque em momento algum essa hipótese passou pela sua cabeça. Se perguntava se Nico tinha certeza que Maki a amava. Ninguém merecia a incerteza de ser ou não amado pela pessoa que ama.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. Tudo para dar de cara com Nico que já se preparava para bater. A morena se assustou em primeiro momento, mas logo virou o rosto.

\- O jantar está pronto. – Informou antes de dar as costas. E como era terrível aquele sentimento que tomara o coração da mais nova. Nico não estava sorrindo. Não havia nenhum daqueles belos e iluminados sorriso que Maki tanto amava.

Maki apenas seguiu Nico. A morena não disse nada, apenas continuou andando. A ruiva sabia que Nico ainda estava chateada, e queria poder conversar e se desculpar logo. Não poderia deixar sua namorada sofrendo, ou melhor, não queria mais sofrer por algo tão pequeno.

\- Nico chan. – Maki finalmente resolveu abrir a boca. Parou por um momento sem saber como dizer o que queria.

\- O que foi? – Nico perguntou estranhando o silencio da mais nova.

\- Olha... – Maki começou incerta. – Eu não quero que duvide que eu te amo, ou que duvide que eu saiba que você me ama. – Começou envergonhada. – Me desculpe se eu fiz parecer isso. – pediu fazendo Nico rir.

\- O problema não é você achar que eu não te amo Maki chan. – Nico respondeu voltando a ficar seria. – O problema pé que situações como a de mais cedo vão acontecer sempre, e para os olhos dos outros nunca seremos vistas como um casal. – Nico explicou.

\- Eu sei disso. Para todos você e eu somos apenas bons amigos. – Maki murmurou.

\- Não dá para ficar brigando com todo mundo que vier falar comigo ou com você, eles não sabem, duas garotas juntas são amigas apenas, já um garoto e uma garota juntos parecem ser namorados mesmo que não sejam. – Explicou calmamente.

\- Ainda está brava comigo? – Maki perguntou preocupada.

\- Não estava brava com você Maki chan. – Respondeu esboçando um sorriso.

\- Isso é um alívio. – Maki comentou colocando a mão no peito.

\- Maki chan e Nico são namoradas, e namoradas quando se reconciliam depois de um mal entendido se beijam. – A morena murmurou fazendo Maki corar furiosamente. Suas bochechas ficando tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo.

\- S-só para ter certeza que você não está brava. – Maki murmurou se inclinando para beijar os lábios da mais velha.

Nico sorriu entre o beijo. Não tinha ficado brava, apenas ficara com medo pela ruiva. E se ele fizesse alguma coisa contra Maki? Nico não poderia lutar contra um garoto para defender sua amada. Era por isso que havia ficado tão irritada. Não queria ver a outra se machucar.

\- Vamos ir comer antes que o jantar esfrie. Eu fiz a sua lasanha. Maki chan gosta bastante de comida italiana não é? – Nico observou.

\- Não é que eu goste da comida italiana, eu gosto de tomate. – Nico então não pode deixar de rir. Era Maki no final das contas.

Desceram até a cozinha em silencio. Não era mais aquele silencio incomodo e sufocador, era um silencio bom. Os pratos já estavam servidos na mesa de jantar, os olhos de Maki brilharam e sentiu sua boca começar a salivar por conta da visão e do cheiro. Parecia estar muito delicioso.

Nico por sua vez apenas sorriu com a reação da mais nova. Era bom saber que sua comida agradava o paladar refinado da outra. Para que tinha suas refeições feitas por chefes de cozinha todos os dias, Nico no começou temeu pela hipótese de não agradar.

Maki se sentou rapidamente, Nico apenas riu se sentando também. Era bom ver Maki animada novamente. O ocorrido de mais cedo era apenas um dos muitos problemas que teriam que enfrentar se quisessem ficar juntas.

\- Eu vou sentir falta da sua comida. – Maki murmurou levando uma garfada a boca. Nico apenas riu, tinham pelo menos mais três dias naquela casa Maki já falava em sentir falta.

\- Seus chefes devem cozinhar muito melhor que eu. – Nico apontou.

\- Eles podem ter estudado e se formado, mas nenhum deles pode cozinhar melhor que você. Sua comida é tão gostosa. – Maki respondeu ainda comendo. – Além disso, eu sinto uma porção de coisas quando eu como. – Nico então deu um sorriso singelo. Talvez fosse aquilo que eles falavam sobre cozinhar com amor.

\- Já ouviu falar em colocar amor na comida Maki chan? – Nico perguntou começando a comer.

\- Já. – A ruiva respondeu sem entender. – Por quê? – Perguntou.

\- Porque quando Nico cozinha ela dedica todo seu amor nisso. Maki chan é quem vai comer, por isso eu caprichei ainda mais. – Explicou sem olhar para a ruiva. E mesmo sem olhar sabia que Maki agora estava corada.

\- Você realmente gosta de dizer essas coisas constrangedoras não é mesmo? – Maki murmurou sem jeito. Nico negou com a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Quando você cozinha para alguém que ama é algo muito especial. Não estou dizendo isso para te fazer ficar envergonhada, e sim porque é a verdade. Dizem o maior segredo da culinária é o amor. – Piscou com um dos olhos.

\- Nico chan às vezes fala umas coisas tão estranhas. – Maki não havia entendido em tudo, mas não iria reclamar, a comida de Nico era deliciosa e isso ninguém poderia negar.

Logo ambas estavam terminando de comer. Nico se levantou para retirar os pratos. Não ia abusar pedindo para Maki ajudar nos afazeres domésticos como lavar a louça suja. Iria fazer isso porque certamente Maki nem soubesse como lavar pratos.

\- Eu vou arrumar tudo na cozinha, pode ir descansar se quiser. – Nico disse com um leve sorriso. Maki decidiu não contrariar a outra.

\- Vou subir para o quarto arrumar as minhas coisas então. – Maki disse antes de sair da cozinha. Nico apenas seguiu a ruiva com o olhar, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

Nico estava feliz e, tudo. Mesmo que aquela preocupação de mais cedo ainda estivesse em seu coração. Era fato que jamais poderia proteger Maki de um garoto, assim como não poderia impedir as pessoas de verem as como meras amigas. Fechou a mão com força, era odioso o fato de terem que temer a sociedade e seus comentários.

Começou então a lavar a louça suja. Ainda estava irritada por conta da sociedade, mas nada poderia fazer a respeito. Tinha que se contentar com a aceitação de seus amigos e de suas famílias. Era um grande feito alias. Tinha lido na internet vários relatos de pessoas que foram expulsas de casa por serem homossexuais, e se perguntava se o orgulho podia ser maior e mais forte que o amor.

Suspirou. Por mais que pensasse nessas coisas jamais teria uma resposta. Entretanto, não conseguia parar de achar a sociedade hipócrita. As pessoas não deveriam ditar uma forma de amar ou quem os outros deveriam amar. Afinal amar era errado? Até onde sabia amar era a coisa mais certa do mundo. Até os mais religiosos dizem que devemos amar o próximo. Claro que não deveria fazer esse tipo de relação, mas ainda assim. Amar alguém do mesmo sexo não poderia ser algo errado, porque amar não era errado.

Nico então terminou de arrumar a cozinha. Encostou se no balcão apenas para soltar um suspiro cansado. A sociedade ainda parecia tão cínica. Era engraçado como só via isso agora. Antigamente quando via casos de homofobia não sentia nada, mas agora parecia ser a coisa mais errada do mundo, se é que não era. Era quase como tirar a vida de um inocente. Podia até mesmo comparar com as guerras.

\- Nico chan? Você está com essa cara seria de novo. – Maki disse com o cenho franzido. Estava preocupada com sua namorada. Claro porque Nico dificilmente ficava seria daquela forma sem ser relacionado com sua família.

\- Eu estava pensando na sociedade. – Nico respondeu ainda seria. – Eu estava me perguntando por que é tão difícil as pessoas aceitarem que algumas pessoas podem amar o mesmo sexo com a mesma intensidade que a maioria ama os do sexo diferente. – Sabia que se escondesse seus pensamentos apenas iria preocupar Maki desnecessariamente.

\- Isso a incomoda? – Maki perguntou preocupada.

\- E muito. – Nico respondeu automaticamente. – Não quero que as pessoas apontem seus dedos para você e digam coisas desagradáveis. – Era isso que preocupava Nico. Não ligava de ser alvo de comentários, mas se importava com Maki.

\- Nico chan está preocupada comigo? – Maki perguntou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Eu fico feliz que se preocupe, mas não acho necessário, eu não sou mais criança. – Se aproximou da morena.

\- Eu sei que Maki chan não é mais criança, mas ainda assim me preocupo. – Nico respondeu. – Não quero que te machuquem. – Explicou ganhando um selinho.

\- Deixando isso de lado... – Maki murmurou com as bochechas coradas. – Eu quero te pedir uma coisa Nico chan... – A ruiva tentava evitar o olhar de Nico.

\- O que? – Nico não estava entendo o porquê da vergonha da mais nova.

\- Eu sei que... – Maki enrolou se nas palavras. – Eu... Eu sei que sou a mais nova, mas eu não pude me segurar quando vi isso outro dia. – Maki então ergueu a mão mostrando duas alianças. – Já que nossas familiais estão cientes e aceitam, eu acho que é hora para isso, assim pareceremos mais como namoradas. – Murmurou sem jeito.

Nico apenas sorriu ternamente antes e envolver a cintura de Maki com seus braços. Finalmente os olhos violetas se encontraram com os vermelhos. Mesmo nunca tendo acreditado que os olhos eram a janela da alma, a ruiva pode ver nos olho de Nico o quanto a outra estava feliz e o quanto ela a amava. Não pode evitar e sorriu ao constatar isso.

\- Eu fico feliz. – Nico murmurou ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar a ruiva. Seus lábios se encaixando com perfeição.

O beijo não durou muito. Logo elas estavam se separando para voltarem a sorrir. Nico então pegou uma das alianças e em seguida a mão da namorada, e sem cerimonia alguma colocou o anel no dedo anelar. Maki seguiu o exemplo e fez o mesmo com a mais velha. Agora sim elas pareciam mais como um casal.

\- Mesmo que não pensem que você é minha namorada, esse anel deve fazer os outros pensarem que você tem alguém. – Maki murmurou fazendo Nico rir. A mais nova ainda estava preocupada com o acontecimento de mais cedo.

\- Isso vale para você também. – Respondeu fazendo Maki olhar assustada.

Definitivamente, Maki era inocente demais, ou então distraída para não ver os olhares que lançavam sobre ela. Nico apenas se aconchegou mais contra sua namorada. O calor da outra era aconchegante e convidativo. E por um instante as ideias de Nozomi voltaram a sua mente. Será mesmo que não precisavam?

* * *

 **Eu não espero muita coisa desse capitulo não XD**

 **Na verdade já estou sem assunto há tempos .**

 **Para ficar bem avisado, o próximo capitulo finalmente, vai ter o tão esperado orange que muita gente tava esperando. Vou postar ele no mais tardar na terça, já que depois vou ter que focar em outro projetos.**

 **E quem ainda não me deu um alô, só avisando que vai até o 24 e mais um epilogo.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	23. Chapter 22 (M)

**E ai pessoal! É hoje que minha imagem de puritana vai por agua abaixo.**

 **Eu achei que não ia dar para postar hoje por causa da ventania que deu aqui... A energia caindo toda hora, sem contar nos trovões.**

 **Ontem eu tive que dar uma de adulta huahua**

 **Como minha alergia não queria passar, minha irmã resolveu que era melhor eu ir tomar uma injeção anti alérgica. Um dos meus maiores medos, e todo mundo sabe, é injeção. Eu arranquei um dente sem anestesia por medo de injeção quando criança. Até hoje quando vou ao dentista eu peço sem anestesia.**

 **Enfim, aos 21 anos de idade dar um espetáculo por medo não é algo muito bonito de se ver, por isso engoli o medo e fui atrás da farmacêutica. Entretanto o piro foi ouvir que injeção ardia, e ficava dolorida por algumas horas, e que não seria no braço. Quando eu vejo o trem dá para segurar, mas saber que seria no bumbum, aquilo quase me fez sair correndo da sala.**

 **Quando sai da sala, minha Mana só dava risada da minha cara. Porque eu estava pálida e apavorada. Sim injeções são coisas que me apavoram, principalmente quando é no bumbum. Sem contar que doeu para desgraça, e depois eu tinha curso de Japonês, e ficar sentada naquela cadeira era uma tortura.**

 **Eu sei que quase ninguém vai ler minhas notas, ainda mais em um capitulo tão esperado -.-' Por isso resolvi contar mwahahaha A sim... Meu bumbum ainda está doendo T.T**

 **Então finalmente, para todos aqueles que estavam se matando, se corroendo de esperar. O Orange! Só avisando que teve um dedinho da Suzu aqui, porque eu até então só tinha escrito um orange na vida... E bem boicotado (Quem leu The Princess And The Demon sabe. Se é que dá para chamar aquilo de orange)**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Se isso não é amor não sei o que é.

Nico estava sentada na varando do quarto. Era a manhã do segundo dia que estavam ali. Sua mente a mil. Lançou um olhar para dentro do quarto para ver Maki dormindo como um anjo sobre a cama de casal. Claro dormir no mesmo quarto que Maki era algo que não estava cogitando. E o pior era aqueles pensamentos que teimavam em grudar em sua mente.

Já tinha amaldiçoado Nozomi até a quadragésimas reencarnação da mesma. Continuaria amaldiçoando até não poder mais. Claro. Porque se estava tendo esses pensamentos impuros agora, era por culpa da cartomante.

Observou uma linha alaranjava aparecer no horizonte. Havia passado a noite em claro para variar. Claro que não era burra a ponto de não saber sobre esse tipo de coisa. Haviam aulas educativas no colégio e sua mãe já havia conversado sobre o assunto, mas dai a se imaginar fazendo com sua namorada era quase como uma torre Eiffel.

Maki resmungou em meio ao seu sonho, Nico apenas sorriu olhando para a mais nova, ela era tão linda que se perguntava como Maki podia ter se apaixonado por ela. Sabia que via Maki de um jeito diferente, sabia que Maki parecia mil vezes mais bonita para ela do que para as outras pessoas. Assim como sabia que seu amor pela ruiva era algo que crescia mais e mais a cada momento.

Quantas vezes planejou detalhadamente cada encontro? Não uma, mas dezenas de vezes. Maki não parecia notar, mas Nico sempre caprichava em suas roupas e maquiagem para ficar a altura dela. Além das noites mal dormidas por ficar observando a foto da ruiva em seu celular. Essas coisas que jamais teria coragem de contar para ninguém.

Então o sol começou a nascer iluminando parcialmente o rosto de Nico. A morena então se levantou e caminhou até a cama. Com cuidado tocou o ombro nu da ruiva.

\- Maki chan, venha ver. – Murmurou balançando calmamente o corpo da mais nova.

\- Hm? – Maki murmurou abrindo os olhos. – O que foi Nico chan? – Perguntou se sentando enquanto esfregava um dos olhos em um ato infantil. Nico não pode não achar a namorada adorável.

\- O sol está nascendo. Venha ver. – Disse puxando a ruiva para que ela se levantasse.

Caminharam até a varanda, Maki ainda estava um pouco confusa pela interrupção de seu sono. Foi então que viu a luz alaranjada que tomava conta do horizonte. Não era tão avermelhado quando ao do por do sol, mas ainda assim era uma cena bonita de se ver. Sorriu abraçando Nico por trás e apoiando o queixo no ombro da mais baixa.

\- É a primeira vez que Nico vê o nascer do sol assim, sem os prédios para atrapalharem a vista. – Murmurou colocando suas mãos sobre os braços da namorada.

Ficaram ali paradas até o sol se mostrar por inteiro. Nico sorriu com o calor emanado pelo corpo de Maki. Era uma fria manha de primavera no fim das contas. Era incrível como desde que conheceu Maki seu mundo estava completamente diferente.

\- Eu acho que podemos dar mais um passo. – Maki murmurou apertando mais o corpo pequeno em seus braços.

Nico apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Depois de tantas novidades agora iria ter mais uma grande experiência. Então aquele friozinho se fez presente me sua barriga, estava nervosa. Sentiu os braços de Maki deixarem seu corpo.

\- Podemos deixar isso para depois. – Maki disse enquanto caminhava para dentro do quarto. – Ainda é muito cedo para isso. – Disse bocejando.

\- Vou fazer o café da manhã. – Nico disse indo em direção da porta. Respirou fundo teria o dia todo para se preparar mentalmente.

Maki estava observando Nico de longe. Por algum motivo a morena estava vendo incessantemente a tela do celular. Estava bem concentrada e se perguntava o que a morena estava fazendo.

Não fazia muito tempo que haviam almoçado, e desde então Nico estava ali grudada naquele celular. Sentia um pouco de raiva foi objeto, mas ignoraria. Afinal Nico parece estar cansada, se perguntava se a morena havia dormido bem.

Assim as horas do dia foram passando. Quando era cerca de cinco horas da tarde, Maki percebeu que a morena estava dormindo no sofá e o celular estava caído no chão. Recolheu o objeto o colocando sobre a mesa de centro. Decidiu ir tomar um pouco de ar fresco do lado de fora, e também para esfriar a cabeça.

Maki só voltou para dentro quando Nico chamou para o jantar. Comeram em silencio, Maki podia dizer muito bem que sua namorada estava preocupada com alguma coisa que ela não queria dizer.

\- Maki chan, você pode ir tomar banho agora, eu vou limpar a cozinha. – Nico disse tentando parecer normal.

\- Vou fazer isso. – A ruiva respondeu se levantando. Definitivamente Nico estava muito estranha.

~*~ (+18)

Quando Nico entrou no quarto depois de seu banho encontrou Maki sentada com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama enquanto lia um livro. Sorriu ao ver sua namorada concentrada. E como ela linda concentrada.

Caminhou em direção de sua namorada e se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Finalmente Maki pareceu reparar na figura da pequena morena. Os olhos vermelhos olhavam diretamente para a ruiva. Como se esperasse por algo. Sorriu levemente fechando o livro e colocando o sobre o colchão.

Maki então beijou os lábios de Nico. No começo o ritmo foi lento, e depois a morena tratou de aumentar a intensidade do beijo. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram com calma. Nico soltava pequenos gemidos entre o beijo.

\- Nico chan... – Maki murmurou encostando suas testas. Nico estava corada, os olhos estavam sérios e Maki não entendia o porquê.

\- Podemos dar mais um passo agora. – Nico murmurou se movendo para ficar sobre a mais nova. Sentando se sobre as coxas da namorada. – Maki chan... – Murmurou beijando mais uma vez os lábios de sua namorada.

E como Maki havia sonhado para ouvir Nico dizer aquilo. Havia tempos que não via mais Nico com os olhos inocentes. Queria sentir cada pedaço de pele, desvendar cada curva do corpo da menor.

Aquele beijo... Era muito mais intenso que todos os outros que haviam trocado. As línguas se entrelaçavam, se esfregando uma contra a outra. O ar parecia ficar cada vez mais quente e necessidade de ter Nico pareceu triplicar de tamanho. Ao termino do beijo, Maki mordeu o lábio inferior da namorada sugando o levemente.

\- Maki chan. – Nico gemeu fraco. E sem demora os dedos da morena foram atrás dos botões do pijama que Maki estava usando. Agora com os lábios livres, começou a beijar a pele do pescoço alvo de Maki. Beijou o osso da clavícula enquanto descia os lábios conforme a pele era exposta

Maki soltava leves gemidos de aprovação enquanto tinha a mão fechada próxima à boca e as bochechas extremamente coradas. Seu corpo escorregando na cama conforme os beijos de Nico desciam. Então sem aviso Nico voltou para beijar os lábios de Maki. Maki então começou a erguer a camiseta que a morena estava usando. Nico se deparou dos lábios da namorada apenas para ter sua peça de roupa tirada.

Maki sorriu abraçando a menor e puxando a para baixo. Queria sentir aquele corpo colado ao seu. O calor daquela pele branca e leitosa. Uma onda elétrica percorreu sua espinha quando sentiu o contato das peles, agora sem nenhuma barreira testeis.

\- Nico chan... – Maki murmurou deixando sua mão correr pela pele da mais velha até chegar ao cos da calça. Adentrou o tecido explorando a pele dos quadris da menor. Nico grunhiu algo em aprovação beijando os ombros da namorada subindo pouco a pouco para o pescoço que já tinhas algumas marcas avermelhadas.

Então mais uma vez os lábios de ambas se encontraram. Um beijo molhado e cheio de desejo. Com a mão livre Maki abriu o fecho do sutiã da mais velha. Logo sendo descartada para alguma parte do chão do quarto.

\- Isso é injusto Maki chan... – Nico murmurou puxando a mais velha para se sentar na cama. Começou então a tirar a camiseta do pijama da mesma. Maki apenas sorriu sentindo os seios de Nico esfregando diretamente contra a sua pele.

\- Você está fazendo isso para me provocar não é mesmo? – Perguntou já livre de sua roupa. – Isso sim é algo injusto Nico chan. – Maki murmurou procurando pelo fecho de seu sutiã em suas costas.

Nico engoliu seco quando viu o pelo par de seios que sua namorada possuía. Claro que sabia que eles eram fartos, mas não tanto assim. Passou a mão na boca para limpar a baba que escorria. Maki tinha um belo corpo. Isso porque não tinha visto o restante da obra.

\- Isso aqui também. – Maki murmurou começando a puxar o cos da calça da menor. Nico saiu de cima de Maki para poder terminar de tirar suas calças. Ficando de costas para a namorada.

Maki então se moveu na cama. Inclinou se para frente e assim alcançar as costas de Nico. Mordeu levemente a carne, antes de lamber o local. Nico soltou um gemido, sentindo Maki beijar suas costas até chegar ao pescoço e nuca.

\- Não se esqueça de tirar isso aqui. – Murmurou sensualmente enquanto beijava a nuca da namorada e puxava a lateral da calcinha rosa da mais velha.

Nico corou antes de fazer o que Maki havia pedido. Maki se moveu então para se livrar das próprias roupas. Não era hora para se ter vergonha e agir como uma garotinha que não sabe o que quer. Maki sabia o que queria. Desejava Nico, desejava com todas as forças fazer amor com a namorada.

Nico se virou apenas para ser agarrada pela mais nova. Mais uma vez aquele choque pelo contado das peles se fez presente. Maki beijava os lábios de Nico com luxuria e desejo. Puxando e sendo puxada para mais perto. Como se isso fosse possível.

Se separaram apenas para Nico empurrar a ruiva para se deitar na cama. A morena então passou a acariciar os seios de Maki que pareciam tão apetitosos e convidativos. Massageou ambos os seios enquanto beijava o vale entre eles. Os gemidos de Maki apenas incentivava a continuar as caricias.

Pinçou ambos os mamilos com os dedos apenas para ouvir Maki gemer mais alto. Sorriu lembrando se do material que havia lido mais cedo em seu celular. Beijou a pele branca dos seios, dando algumas mordidas leves. E pelos gemidos da mais nova, ela estava gostando.

Nico então deixou uma de suas mãos descer pela barriga de Maki até chegar ao baixo ventre. Acariciou a virilha com o dedo indicador e médio. Satisfeita com seu trabalho nos seios deixou seus lábios traçarem o mesmo caminho que sua mão.

O coração de Maki batia forte no peito a cada centímetro que Nico descia em seu corpo. Via a ignorar seu sexo e começar a beijar suas coxas. Maki fechou um dos olhos nublados de prazer, não imaginava que a pele de sua coxa interna fosse tão sensível assim. A mais velha beijava e por vezes sugava a pele fazendo Maki gemer.

\- Nico chan... – Gemeu o nome da namorada. E pela primeira vez viu um sorriso de canto nos lábios de Nico. Com calma Nico desceu seus lábios lambendo cada pedaço de pele das coxas de Maki.

\- Eu posso? – Perguntou incerta. Viu Maki acenar um positivo e afastar mais as pernas. Engoliu seco antes de levar sua mão até a intimidade da namorada. Maki gemeu com o toque da mão quente de Nico.

Nico tocou os grandes lábios com as pontas dos dedos antes de abrir ainda mais a vagina da namorada. Maki gemeu com o toque, além disso, podia sentir a respiração de Nico ali em baixo. A mais velha sem hesitar deixou sua língua escorregar para fora de sua boca e então lamber aquela região. Maki soltou um gemido alto de prazer.

Com calma Nico lambeu os grandes lábios de Maki. A ruiva gemia seu nome e isso a encorajava. Sua língua então passou pelos pequenos lábios, circundado a entrada da namorada com a ponta da língua ouvindo a gemer mais intensamente.

Aquilo era a pista de que Maki gostava do que estava fazendo. Abraçou as coxas da namora e com o dedo indicador e médio começou a acariciar o clitóris da mesma. Sua língua adentrando ao canal vaginal da ruiva.

Maki agora praticamente gritava o nome de sua namorada. Mal podia acreditar que ela a primeira de Nico pela habilidade da mesma. Sua cabeça estava ficando confusa, e já não conseguia formar frases coerentes. Tudo que conseguia era sentir e registrar aquele enorme prazer que estava sentindo.

\- Nico chan... Eu vou... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Fora interrompida alto e longo gemido que deixou sua garganta. Havia atingido o ápice.

Nico lambeu cada fluído que havia saído de sua namorada. O gosto não era bom como dizia nas histórias românticas, mas não era algo ruim. Sorriu vendo a respiração descompassada de Maki. Subiu para poder beijar brevemente os lábios daquela que tanto amava, mas não demorou muito, pois Maki ainda precisava de ar.

Quando os olhos violetas se abriram estavam desfocados, e com um brilho um tanto diferente. Nico sorriu e beijou levemente o rosto da namorada. Maki a abraçou apertado ainda tentando processar todas as coisas.

\- Me perdoa Maki chan, mas eu preciso de alivio... – Nico murmurou saindo do abraços. Maki não entendeu de imediato. Então Nico separou mais uma vez as pernas de Maki e se encaixou entre elas. Sua vaginas agora estava se tocando de modo que os clitóris também se tocassem.

Sem dizer uma palavra Nico começou a mexer seu quadril. Suas peles entrando em atrito, assim como aquela parte tão sensível de seus corpos. Maki voltou a gemer sendo acompanhada pelos gemidos da morena.

Nico se movia cada vez com mais força e rapidez. Sentia o prazer nublar sua mente aos poucos. Jogou a cabeça para trás não conseguindo mais pensar em nada, apenas indo mais e mais atrás daquela sensação maravilhosa que parecia se apossar de cada fibra de seu corpo.

\- Nico chan eu vou gozar. – Maki avisou rapidamente antes que mais um orgasmo a abatesse. Entretanto Nico não parou a fricção. Maki sentia seu clitóris cada vez mais sensível. O barulho molhado e os gemidos inundando todo o quarto.

Depois de mais algumas investidas Nico finalmente alcançou o ápice enquanto gritava o nome da namorada. Por conta de seu corpo estar ainda mais sensível, Maki acabou vindo maias uma vez junto da morena. Nico se deixou cair em cima da ruiva. A respiração de ambas estava descompassada. Maki acariciou as costas da morena, enquanto ainda tentava processar tudo que havia acontecido.

\- Maki chan... Foi incrível. – Nico murmurou com um fio de voz. Maki apenas sorriu envergonhada.

\- Você foi incrível, meu amor... – Murmurou apertando mais o corpo pequeno em seus braços. – Obrigada. – Murmurou.

\- Não tem nada que me agradecer... – Nico murmurou beijando a bochecha quente e corada a outra.

Maki sorriu. Aquela fora a sua primeira vez, a primeira vez com Nico, e certamente a primeira vez de muitas que estavam por vir. Não importava que não teve a oportunidade de tocar a morena como gostaria. Futuramente, poderia fazer tudo que havia imaginado e muito mais. Fechou os olhos se deixando cair no sono. O calor da pele de Nico era aconchegante, e estava cansada.

Então Nico se aconchegou nos braços de sua amada. Iria dormir agora, em um sono sem sonhos. Já não tinha mais com o que sonhar afinal.

* * *

 **Então você ai, que está do outro lado da tela, finalmente saiu o Orange.**

 **Será que agora eu mereço um Alô nos comentários?**

 **Sobre o lance de mandar pro inferno quem me xingar, não vou mentir falando que não faria isso, mas ainda assim eu sou uma pessoa boazinha. Então seja bonzinho (a) comigo e manda um comentário \o/**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	24. Chapter 23

**E... Não é a agora que eu me despeço de vocês lol**

 **Não estou postando atrasado, o Orange saiu antes porque no domingo não dava para postar, então eu postei antes para não atrasar. XD**

 **Só para constar aqui, ano que vem vou continuar escrevendo...**

* * *

Capítulo 23: De volta para casa.

Maki se aconchegou mais contra o corpo de Nico. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, mas não queria acordar. Era bom o calor emanado pela pele da morena. Sorriu apertando mais o corpo pequeno contra o seu. E que sensação maravilhosa era aquela de ter o corpo nu de Nico contra o seu. E...

Maki se sentou em um pulo na cama. Suas bochechas atingindo tons rubros inimagináveis. Talvez nunca ficara tão envergonhada em toda sua vida. Nico ainda dormia profundamente. O corpo agora todo exposto já que a ruiva estava puxando o lençol para cobrir o próprio corpo.

Fechou os olhos com força. Lembrando se da noite anterior. Não que quisesse se lembrar, mas as imagens inundavam sua mente. Havia feito amor com Nico na noite passada. Agora não era mais uma criança inocente. Se bem que não era mais criança há tempos.

Então Nico abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Em primeiro momento achou que a morena ia gritar ou ficar envergonhada, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. A morena sorriu enquanto se sentava. Maki observou com atenção e então, sem aviso prévio Nico beijou a ruiva.

\- Bom dia Maki chan. – Nico murmurou feliz.

A morena estava tranquila demais, enquanto Maki por sua vez, estava a ponto de subir pelas paredes pela vergonha.

\- Bom dia Nico chan. – Finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. Suas bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas. Era como se todo o sangue do corpo de Maki, agora estivessem em suas bochechas.

\- Vamos nos aprontar que nosso trem sai as dez. – Nico disse saindo da cama. Maki se perguntava como a mais velha não estava constrangida.

\- Se vista um pouco antes de sair da cama! – Maki exclamou virando o rosto para o lado.

\- Me vestir como se minhas roupas estão espalhadas pelo chão? – Nico perguntou sem entender. – Maki chan, você está com vergonha? Depois de tudo que fizemos ontem, você está com vergonha? – Perguntou perplexa.

\- Vai me dizer que você não está? – Não que Maki não soubesse que Nico não estava com vergonha, mas ainda assim.

\- Não. – Nico respondeu vestindo sua calcinha. – Você já viu tudo ontem, porque eu deveria estar com vergonha? – Nico perguntou como se fosse obvio.

\- Posso fazer uma correção? – Maki perguntou ganhando a atenção da namorada. - Você está enganada, porque ontem eu quase não pude ver seu corpo. – Declarou fazendo Nico corar furiosamente.

\- Não acredito. – E tratou de se vestir rapidamente. Maki riu de sua vitória, agora estavam quites.

\- Agora está com vergonha? – Maki perguntou para provocar.

\- Cale se! – Nico exclamou antes de pular sobre a mais nova. Seus lábios se encontrando rapidamente. – Eu te amo Maki chan. – Nico murmurou.

\- Eu também te amo. – Maki respondeu sorrindo levemente.

\- Agora vamos fazer o café da manhã porque nossas férias da realidade acabam hoje ao meio dia. – Nico declarou saindo de cima da ruiva.

Maki observou Nico sair do quarto. O sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Se sentia feliz apesar de estar envergonhada. Claro que o prazer da noite anterior ainda estava em sua mente. E isso a fazia feliz. Mas muito mais feliz do que o prazer, o fato de agora pertencer a morena a deixava nas nuvens. Era uma felicidade inimaginável.

Sabia que a noite anterior fora perfeita. Sabia que aquela felicidade em sue peito ia durar por um longo tempo. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir, queria poder ser amada por Nico mais uma vez.

Só de pensar nisso, as bochechas de Maki ficaram rubras. Não era do feitio de uma jovem e recatada adolescente pensar em tais coisas. Entretanto, era inevitável. Porque era como se seu corpo e sua mente não a obedecessem mais.

Nico já esperava.

A primeira coisa que aconteceu quando chegou em casa foi seus irmãos se jogarem contra ela. Nada fora do normal. Foi quando entrou na sala. Ali estavam Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nozomi e Eli. A loira estava visivelmente preocupada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Nico perguntou atraindo a atenção e todas.

\- Nico chan! – Eli abraçou a morena com força. – Você simplesmente desapareceu sem dizer aonde ia. – A loira declarou aliviada.

\- Minha mãe não disse para vocês? – Nico perguntou estranhando.

\- Ela disse que você havia saído de férias com a Maki san. – Umi foi quem respondeu. Na realidade estava ali apenas para acompanhar mesmo.

\- Eu estava com a Maki chan na casa de campo da família dela. – Nico disse a verdade. Eli deixou seus ombros caindo enquanto soltava a morena.

\- E como foi lá? – Nozomi perguntou tranquilamente.

\- Bem. – Nico respondeu deixando suas bagagens em um canto da sala.

\- E como é a casa de campo da Maki chan? É grande como a casa dela? – Honoka perguntou animada.

\- Sim. É um lugar bem grande. Na verde é um terreno gigantesco em uma montanha. Tem até um onsen ao ar livre e um rio por lá. – Lembrou se então do pequeno acidente nas margens do rio e sorriu. Eram momentos para se ficar na memoria. E por muitos motivos.

\- Pelo visto Nico chan se divertiu lá. – Kotori estava sorrindo.

\- Sim. – Nico respondeu não querendo entrar em detalhes.

\- Nico senpai. – Umi começou seria. – Você não fez nada de indecente com a Maki san enquanto não estávamos de olho fez? – Nico se surpreendeu coma pergunta.

Havia feito amor com Maki. Era aquilo indecente? Não considerava como tal porque fora espontâneo e regado de amor. Entretanto, provavelmente na mente de Umi aquilo fora uma indecência. Agora mentir ou dizer a verdade?

\- Nico senpai, estou esperando uma resposta. –A arqueira estreitou mais os olhos.

\- Ara, Umi chan querendo saber da vida intima de uma veterana? – Nozomi perguntou para provocar.

\- N-n-não perguntou nesse sentido Nozomi senpai! – Umi exclamou corando furiosamente. – Não quero me meter na vida de ninguém. – Agora a arqueira estava desarmada de seu olhar medonho.

Eli reparou no alivio de Nico. Parecia até que haviam tirado o mundo de suas costas. Soube por aquele gesto simples que sim, Nico havia feito algo, e o namoro da morena não era mais tão inocente. Só não sabia o que teria acontecido.

\- Nico vai guardar essas coisa no quarto e já volta. – Disse saindo de mansinho enquanto tornava a pegar suas malas do chão. Estava fugindo. Sabia que Umi não iria voltar a perguntar, mas não queria mais ninguém perguntando.

Nico rapidamente entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Salva por Nozomi? Ou talvez a cartomante iria ser ainda pior. Não sabia dizer ao certo. Não queria encarar o interrogatório de ninguém. O que passara com Maki era algo que queria guardar para ela mesma. Para que dividir algo tão intimo e tão mágico assim?

Queria ser egoísta e assim seria. Não importava o que perguntasse iria omitir toda e qualquer relação com a noite passada. Afinal fora a melhor noite de toda a sua vida. Sim! Tinhas as lembrancinhas que comprara na cidade. Isso iria distrair todas por um momento.

Saiu do quarto rapidamente. Ouvia o barulho da sal de jantar. Seus irmãos estavam lá, o que deixava a zona mais segura. Sentou se ao lado de Honoka e Eli. Estava evitando a arqueira e a cartomante. Par ao bem de sua sanidade.

\- E então Nico chan, conte nos como foi. – Kotori disse animada.

\- Bem... – Nico começou devagar. – Maki chan tem uma bela casa de campo, com direito a lareira e tudo. – Disse rapidamente.

\- Também tem aqueles negocio que fica pendura e acende luz que sempre tem nas casas de pessoas ricas? – Honoka perguntou animada.

\- Também tem lustres lá. – Nico respondeu achando graça da forma que Honoka descrevera o objeto. - Além de uma cozinha grande e bem equipada.

\- E os quartos? – Kotori perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Os quartos são tão grandes quanto a minha casa. Além disso, tem varandas, e dá para ver o por e o nascer do sol deles. E como é belo o nascer do sol daquele lugar. – Nico lembrou seu da vista. Era algo de encher os olhos e só de lembrar fazia ter vontade de ver novamente.

\- Nicocchi se divertiu bastante não é? – Nozomi disse sorrindo.

\- Me diverti sim. – Nico respondeu alegremente. – Além disso a cidade é bem bonita apesar de ser pequena. Tem um ar bem Japão século quinze. – E um "Oh" foi ouvido das demais. Nico havia adorado sua estadia naquele lugar.

\- E o que mais aconteceu? – Honoka perguntou querendo saber de tudo.

\- Maki chan e eu oficializamos o namoro. Não que não fosse oficial, mas olhem. – Nico disse esticando a mão para todas verem seu anel.

\- Nico chan, isso é lindo. – Kotori disse encantada.

\- Então realmente estão levando isso a serio. – Umi murmurou surpresa.

\- Não é a toa que a Maki chan quis levar a Nicocchi para um lugar diferente e especial. Deve ter sido emocionante. – A cartomante comentou.

\- Maki chan foi muito gentil comigo. Aproveitamos bem a nossa estadia lá. – Nico quis dar logo fim a história.

\- Acho que realmente foi bom para vocês se afastarem um pouco daqui. – Eli murmurou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sabia da situação do namora de sua amiga. Com Nozomi e Rin sempre atrapalhando quando estavam por perto.

\- Eu trouxe algumas lembrancinhas para vocês. – Nico se lembrou da sacolinha que havia trazido com ela.

\- Você ainda se lembrou de nós? - Eli disse sorrindo. E como Nico iria se esquecer daquelas que se mostraram suas melhores amigas?

Maki se jogou em sua cama cansada da viajem. Seus pais estavam trabalhando ainda e Rin e Hanayo não sabia onde poderiam estar. Se perguntava como Nico estava, esse alguém havia ido procura-la.

Estava ainda no mundo de fantasia. Agora sem a presença nua da morena, conseguia sentir toda a magia de pertencer a pessoa amada. Estava ainda no seu mundo de fantasias, e não queria sair dele tão cedo.

Era como se todo o amor que sentia jorrar de seu coração e percorrer todo seu corpo através de sua circulação sanguínea. Claro que amava Nico. Aquilo já não era nem duvida. Entretanto tinha seus medos e anseios.

A palavra Idol ainda assombrava no fundo da sua mente. Sabia que não poderia disputar com isso. Porque Nico jamais desistiria do sonho por um amor. Se perguntava se existia ser humano vivo que desistiria de seus sonhos por um amor. Era algo mais que improvável.

Chacoalhou a cabeça com força para se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Pegou seu celular no bolso da saia. Ia ligar para Nico e saber que ela tinha chego bem na casa. Mesmo que a morena fosse mais velha, ainda se preocupava. Era normal afinal. Se preocupar com a pessoa amada.

Se surpreendeu quando caiu na caixa postal. Talvez Nico estivesse com as amigas e não havia ouvido o telefone tocar. Na certa era isso. Do jeito que elas se mostraram interessada e curiosas em seu relacionamento.

Se perguntava se Nico havia contado para alguma delas que haviam se amado na noite passada. Claro que Maki não iria contar para ninguém. Tinha vergonha de contar. E mais vergonha ainda das perguntas que viriam.

\- Maki, as empregadas disseram que você tinha retornado. – A mãe da ruiva estava batendo na porta.

\- Pode entrar, mamãe. – Maki respondeu voltando ao mundo real. A porta se abriu e a mulher ruiva entrou. Ela tinha um sorriso leve no rosto ao ver o rosto tranquilo da filha, podia dizer que tudo tinha saído bem.

\- Fico feliz de te ver bem e feliz Maki. – Murmurou.

\- Nico chan e eu estamos indo muito bem mamãe. – Maki respondeu se sentando na cama.

\- Ela me parece ser uma boa pessoa. – Machie afirmou se sentando na cama da filha. – E como as coisas foram por lá? Se divertiram bastante? – Perguntou curiosa. Maki agradeceu a qualquer santidade por sua mãe não estar olhando para ela. Provavelmente estava corada.

\- B-bem... – Amaldiçoou por te gaguejado. – Nico chan cuidou bem de mim. Sem contar que em fez ajudar na cozinha. – Murmurou a ultima parte.

\- Você ajudou a cozinhar? – Machie olhou assustada para a filha.

\- Sim. – Maki respondeu baixo.

\- E nada explodiu? – Machie sabia bem o tipo de filha que tinha. Maki podia ser talentosa em muitas coisas, mas quando se tratava de assuntos culinários a ruiva era uma tragédia.

\- Nico chan é boa o suficiente para ter conseguido evitar até mesmo isso. – Declarou encolhendo os ombros.

\- Mas deixando isso de lado. O que ela achou da sua surpresa? – Perguntou o que realmente queria saber.

\- Ao que parece Nico chan adorou as nossas alianças. – Murmurou com um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto olhava para o anel em seu dedo.

\- Seu pai e eu estávamos preocupados demais com seu futuro... – A mulher murmurou se levantando. Ela deu uma boa olhada na sua filha e sorriu.

\- O que quer dizer mamãe? – Maki perguntou sem entender.

\- Não é nada. – Machie respondeu sorrindo. Foi então que notou algo no pescoço de sua filha. Sorriu ao constatar o que poderia ter ocasionada aquelas duas marcas avermelhadas na pele branca. – Acho que você deveria passar um pouco de maquiagem no pescoço. As marcas que a Nico chan deixou estão aparentes e seu pai não via gostar de saber o que vocês duas realmente fizeram. – A mulher então se virou para ir embora. Maki corou furiosamente.

Então quando Machie saiu do quarto e fechou a portar, Maki colocou as mãos no pescoço antes de se levantar e correr para frente do espelho. Não havia reparado antes, mas havia sim duas marcas em seu pescoço.

Levou dois dígitos ao local marcado. Tocou com carinho sabendo ser mais uma prova da noite incrível que passara com sua namorada. Não estava nem um pouco acostumada a se sentir tão feliz. Muito menos com aquele sentimento quente em seu peito.

Respirou fundo não contendo a vontade de sorrir. Sorrir para o nada. Sorrir como um louco ou um bobo. Como era boa aquela felicidade crescente e gritante em seu peito. Queria poder se sentir assim para sempre. Olhou para o espelho levando a mão ao peito. A vida era engraçada.

* * *

 **Então, a fanfic vai acabar realmente no dia 13, completando assim seis meses de postagens (Ainda saiu dentro do previsto. 24:4 = 6)**

 **EU não postei essa fanfic no meu blog ainda, e é muito provável que eu poste em breve... Alias tem um desafio de Orange para ser cumprido lá lol**

 **Meu adeus não será dado no dia 5 então XD**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	25. Final Chapter

**E então chegamos a esse capítulo. Pode se dizer que cumpri com a minha promessa.**

 **Esse site foi uma grande experiência para mim. Posso dizer que foi uma experiência inesquecível. Pelo gráfico eu pude ver que muitas, não a maioria das pessoas que acompanharam o Buying A Love não são brasileiras. E isso me leva a acreditar que elas se esforçaram para ler. Essa é uma das maiores gratificações que poderia pedir. Isso significou tanto para mim que me motivou a escrever e atingir a minha meta. Alguns tentaram comentar em português, mas eu disse que poderia ser na língua que soubesse usar com facilidade. Afinal é o mínimo que poderia fazer.**

 **Eu recebi reviews muito importantes, alguns até diziam me amar, e desculpe se não respondi um "eu te amo" de volta. Então agora meu agradecimentos especiais**

 **Quero agradecer muito à Bleach 010915 que foi uma das primeiras pessoas a comentar, MaikLs que também comentou logo no começo, e também a MaryLoves que sempre marcou presença aqui.**

 **Casos isolados como ZuriuYo e Nikku-tan que comentaram uam vez e me fizeram muito feliz.**

 **Eu também agradeço e muita a AkemiLawb, JustBuginThe World, AnidrenneHe, e aos guests que comentaram. E teve uma garota quer comentou em um outro site, o Social Spirit, ela disse que acompanhava aqui, e caso ela esteja lendo por aqui, o seu nome era KittyNatty no SS.**

 **Sem mais delongas**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capítulo Final: Um novo começo.

Maki estava na frente do espelho de seu quarto. Havia trocado de roupa e estava terminando de se arrumar. Um novo dia. Um novo colégio, e o melhor, iriam estar praticamente o dia todo no mesmo lugar que Nico.

Haviam acontecido tantas coisas em sua vida nos últimos meses. A maior parte coisas boas, algumas coisas não muito boas, mas que agradecia por terem acontecido. A maior e melhor delas, era Nico.

Era engraçado ver sua própria mudança ao decorrer desses meses. Estava mais aberta novas experiências, a novos sentimentos e aventuras. Aberta a conhecer pessoas, e o mais importante, agora conseguia dizer seus pensamentos em sentimentos sem muitos problemas. Pelo menos conseguia declarar sue amor a Nico.

Como a morena a havia mudado. Nunca pensou em se apaixonar e agora tinha uma namorada incrível. E quando dizia incrível, era em todos os sentidos. Diferente de todas as outras pessoas que Maki já conhecera.

Claro que o ego de Nico era grande, mas mesmo assim era suportável. Essa era a única coisa que Maki detestava na morena. O restante era peças que faziam Nico ser a pessoa mais especial de sua vida. Era a pessoa mais importante dentre todas as pessoas que conhecia.

A morena mudara sua vida, sua forma de pensar e agir. E foi por ter conhecido Nico e se apaixonado que sua relação com os pais melhorara. Agora apreciam mais uma família. E tudo isso em menos de meio ano.

Era engraçado parar e olhar para trás. Observar todos os altos e baixos que tivera naquele curto espaço de tempo. Era como andar em uma montanha russa, cheia de curvas, e descidas aterrorizantes, mas não era assim que os adultos diziam que a vida era? Cheia de altos e baixos?

Havia se estressado, brigado, se apaixonado, se desesperado, e agora estava na melhor fase da sua vida. Estava feliz e se sentindo completa, como se tudo que precisasse estivesse ao seu alcance. Tudo porque estava namorando com Nico.

Sorriu ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho. Estava impecável. Pelo menos gostava da imagem que o espelho revelava, e esperava que Nico também aprovasse.

\- Maki Ojou sama! Se não se apressar vai se atrasar. – Uma das empregadas gritou do lado de fora do quarto. Maki então se apressou. Havia combinado de ir com Rin e Hanayo em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Iria estudar novamente com as duas amigas de infância. Estava feliz mesmo que dificilmente admitisse isso. Tinha vergonha de admitir esses sentimentos, mesmo eles sendo tão verdadeiros e cheios de carinho.

Pegou sua bolsa antes de sair do quarto. Parou no corredor ajeitando mais uma vez seus cabelos Tinham que estar impecáveis naquela manhã. Claro que queria ficar bem e apresentável. E também aparentar ser mais adulta.

Desceu para tomar café da manhã com seus pais. Eles estavam orgulhosos e Maki podia ver isso em suas feições. Não pode deixar de sorrir feliz. Logo tratou de comer ou se atrasaria porá o primeiro dia de aula.

\- Coma mais devagar. – Machie chamou a atenção de sua filha.

\- Desculpe. – Maki murmurou limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

\- Está bem ansiosa para o primeiro dia. – O homem comentou achando graça. Sua filha queria aparentar ser mais madura, no entanto estava dando a impressão contraria.

\- Não estou ansiosa. – Maki disse corando e fazendo seus pais rirem. E quem queria enganar? Era lógico que estava ansiosa.

\- Nico chan disse algo? – A mulher perguntou curiosa.

\- Apenas disse que não ia poder ir comigo porque tinha que levar os irmãos par ao colégio, e acabaríamos atrasadas. – Maki murmurou. Claro que queria caminhar até o colégio com Nico, mas o que podia fazer?

\- Eu fico feliz que ela seja tão responsável assim. – Kyou disse orgulhoso. Maki não entendia muito bem aquele orgulho todo ao falar de Nico. E pensar que antigamente Nico era uma morta de fome interesseira.

\- Maki Ojou sama. – Um das empregadas se aproximou. – Rin san e Hanayo san estão a esperando no portão. – Informou.

\- Obrigada. – Maki agradeceu se levantando.

\- Não vai terminar de comer? – Machie perguntou preocupada.

\- Já comi o suficiente. – Maki respondeu antes de empurrar a cadeira de volta. – Até mais tarde Papai, Mamãe. – Se despediu rapidamente.

\- Vá com cuidado. – Kyou respondeu erguendo uma mão para acenar para a filha.

Maki queria correr, mas se segurou, pelo menos na frente dos seus pais não queria parecer estar tão ansiosa como estava. Estudar no mesmo lugar que Nico, almoçar com ela, e voltar para casa com ela. Estava realizando seu maior desejo.

Pegou suas coisas e correu para a porta. Assim que a abriu a luz da manhã iluminou seu rosto. Tinha certeza, aquele iria ser um grande dia, e que já começava muito bem.

Chegou ao portão onde viu Rin e Hanayo. Abriu a porta para poder sair. Os olhos de suas amigas de infância vidrados sobre as mãos de Maki.

\- Maki chan que anel bonito nya! – Rin exclamou.

\- Esse anel... – Maki murmurou segurando a joia com a mão livre. – é minha aliança de namoro. – Disse por fim.

\- Então vocês estão serias mesmo. – Não que Hanayo tivesse alguma duvida disso, mas aquele anel era a prova que o amor de ambas era verdadeiro.

\- Sim. – Maki respondeu depois de um tempo. – Nico chan e eu estamos seria no nosso relacionamento. – Respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Rin sorriu antes de começar a andar. Hanayo sorriu levemente antes de andar também. Maki havia mudado muito nos últimos tempos, não para pior, mas para melhor. A ruiva havia crescido mentalmente.

Maki começou a seguir a dupla. Tinha muito que agradecer as amigas, mas se sentia envergonhada demais no momento. Apenas observava as costas das duas. Se não fossem elas, na verdade se não fosse a ideia maluca de Rin, jamais teria conhecido Nico.

Sorriu enquanto caminhava, sua felicidade estava em suas mãos agora. E a felicidade não era comprado, ou algo a ser perseguido. A felicidade se construía. Não precisava possuir coisas grandiosas, bastava apenas ter alguém que apoiasse e que estivesse ao seu lado. Não achava isso por causa de Nico, mas sim pelas pessoas que a ajudaram.

Tinha duas amigas maravilhosas, que mesmo tendo seus defeitos e sendo polos totalmente diferentes, sempre estavam lá para apoiar. Podia até dizer que por vezes fora rude e injusta, mas mesmo assim, Rin e Hanayo sempre estiveram ali.

\- O que foi Maki chan? – Rin perguntou vendo que a ruiva havia parado de andar.

\- Não é nada. – Maki respondeu rapidamente. – Apenas me distrai. – Mentiu.

\- Aposto que estava pensando na Nico chan nya. – Rin provocou, entretanto sua brincadeira não teve o efeito esperado. Maki não ficara brava e nem tentara negar nada. Pelo contraio, a ruiva estava sorrindo.

\- Nico chan é minha namorada, então é normal eu pensar nela. – Disse por fim.

\- Maki chan! – Hanayo e Rin exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu disse algo de errado? – Maki perguntou sabendo bem o porquê de suas amigas estarem tão surpresas assim. Antigamente não daria uma resposta assim. Iria morrer de vergonha de fazê-lo, como estava diferente da que costumava ser.

\- Não disse nada de errado. – Hanayo decidiu não dizer nada. Aquilo não era algo ruim apesar de inesperado. Não que não tivesse notado a mudança da amiga, mas ainda assim. O que poderia ter acontecido durante a pequena folga das duas?

Não muito a frente, Maki avistou uma pequena morena com o uniforme da Otonokizaka. Sabia ser sua namorada e sorriu. Rin e Hanayo apenas observaram Maki correr em direção e Nico.

\- Nico chan! – Chamou pela mais velha.

\- Maki chan? Achei que já estivesse no colégio. – Nico disse surpresa.

\- Não, Hanayo e Rin também vieram junto comigo e... – Não teve tempo para terminar de falar.

\- Rin! Hanayo! Se não correram vão se atrasar!- Nico gritou. Já era tarde demais para estarem ainda ali. E Nico ainda tinha se atrasado mais por causa de um encontro inesperado.

Sem dizer mais nada, Nico tomou a mão da namorada e se pôs a correr. Maki apenas acompanhou o ritmo da mais velha. Nico era rápida e a puxava pelas ruas da cidade. O vento frio batia nas bochechas de Maki, porém a mão de Nico, apesar de pequena era quente, e fazia a ruiva ignorar qualquer fonte de frio.

Ali correndo atrás da namorada Maki sentia seu coração disparar. Parte pelo exercício, e parte pelas emoções. Nunca se imaginara correndo pelas ruas de Tokyo, assim como também nunca havia imaginado qualquer situação romântica.

Se sentia em uma cena de um filme. Sendo puxada por alguém por estar atrasada para apara o começo das aulas. Depois viraria uma grande paixão, e ficariam juntos, mas ao contrario de um script de filme, aquele evento estava acontecendo no novo começo de um ciclo de vida, e a pessoa que a puxava já tinha seu coração.

\- Eu te amo... – Murmurou inconscientemente. Nico olhou para trás e sorriu. Mesmo com todo o barulho da cidade ainda pode ouvir

\- Eu também te amo Maki chan. – Nico respondeu voltando a olhar para frente.

O coração de Maki falhou uma batida. E pensar que um dia havia cogitado a hipótese de deixar Nico ir para se tornar uma Idol. Agora essa ideia era algo impensável. Provavelmente já não conseguiria viver sem a morena. E que disse que queria?

Era aquele amor que fazia seu coração bater e cada fibra de seu ser vibrar. Aquele calor emanado pela morena que fazia todo seu corpo gritar por mais e mais contato. Não abriria mão de Nico por anda no mundo. Dizem que o amor é altruísta, mas não é totalmente. O amor às vezes podia ser egoísta, mas é claro que se um dia Nico deixasse de amá-la, teria que deixa-la ir.

Nico por sua vez só tinha certezas em seu coração. A certeza que amava Maki e estava feliz. A certeza que jamais deixaria de amar a ruiva, e podia parecer ridículo, mas Maki provavelmente era aquilo que sua mãe chamava de alma gêmea.

Sua vida toda fora difícil, e foi exatamente essa dificuldade que havia trazido Maki ao seu caminho. E como se sentia feliz agora. Parecia que depois da chegada de Maki em sua vida, tudo estava se ajeitando naturalmente. Maki era realmente como um anjo em sua vida, afinal depois que a encontrara apenas coisas boas aconteceram.

Sua pacata vida de irmã mais velha e garota que sonhava em ser Idol se transformou da noite para o dia. Não foi da noite para o dia, foi gradativamente, como o florescer de um botão. Ainda era pacata, mas parecia ser mil vezes melhor e mais radiante que um palco.

Seu sonho de fazer as pessoas sorrirem sorrindo havia se concretizado. Não precisava que um mar de pessoas sorrissem para ela, precisava apenas do sorriso de Maki. E claro do sorriso de seus familiares e amigos também, mas em especial o de sua namorada. Era tão estranhado aquele sentimento de querer fazer de alguém a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Estava descobrindo sentimentos e mais sentimentos, dia após dia. Estava em uma vida de aprendizagem. E como dizem por ai, viver e aprender. Só aprendemos quando vivemos, porque a teoria e a pratica são coisas bem diferentes.

Olhou rapidamente para Maki que corria. Sabia que a ruiva tinha uma fixação por deixar seu cabelo impecável. Ela provavelmente iria reclamar, mas fazer o que? Logo avistava o portão do colégio. Via que suas amigas as esperavam e sorriu.

Dinheiro não era tudo na vida. Era claro que era algo que preciso para sobreviver em sociedade, mas mesmo assim não era a coisa mais importante do mundo. As pessoas deveriam enxergar isso logo, assim quem sabe o mundo seria melhor.

O mais importante de uma vida eram as lembranças. Era estranho falar isso, mas era o que achava os momentos felizes ao lado de amigos, os verdadeiros amigos que estão ali quando precisamos e quando não precisamos os que não se afastam quando há um pequeno sinal de tempestade. Claro que também, as lembranças com a família, aqueles que somos ligados pelos laços de sangue. Aquilo sim era importante.

Nico parou de correr quando passou pelo portão. Maki tentava recuperar o folego a todo custo. Claro que havia sido uma corrida e tanto, já que na frente da instituição tinha uma grande escadaria. Achava a mais nova adorável e ao mesmo tempo linda como a flor mais bela.

\- Fico feliz que tenham chegado a tempo. – Umi comentou sorrindo. Aquele típico sorriso terno da arqueira.

\- Vamos logo que a cerimonia já vai começar. – Kotori disse apressando o quarteto.

\- Espera um pouco Kotori, deixe nos recuperar o folego. – Nico disse respirando fundo varias vezes. Deveria adotar hábitos saudáveis e começar a se exercitar.

\- Ah é! – Honoka exclamou. – Antes que eu esqueça, Maki chan, Rin chan e Hanayo chan, sejam bem vindas a Otonokizaka. – Exclamou feliz.

\- Obrigada nya! – Rin agradeceu pulando sobre a mais velha. E como era invejável o pique atlético de Rin.

\- Obrigada. – Hanayo e Maki disseram juntas.

\- Mas vamos indo ou vamos realmente nos atrasar para a cerimonia de abertura. – Nozomi disse. Eli não estava ali pois estava resolvendo algumas coisas para as boas vindas aos alunos novos.

\- Vamos então! - Rin disse já puxando Hanayo pelo braço. A outra sem escolha apenas foi junto. Estava cansada demais para tentar parar a amiga.

Maki e Nico se entre olharam antes de sorrir. O campus do colégio já estava vazio. A morena sorriu antes de se aproximar da ruiva. E então rapidamente seus lábios se encontraram. Apenas um selinho já q eu não queria ser pegas por ninguém.

\- Vamos. – Nico estendeu a mão para Maki mais uma vez. A ruiva sem hesitação a segurou.

O dinheiro podia comprar muitas coisas boas e bonitas, mas ele não podia comprara melhor e mais bela coisa do mundo. O dinheiro não podia comprar o amor.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado, e sábado eu posto o Epilogo.**

 **Se você não leu as notas lá em cima, por favor volte e leia. Talvez eu possa ter citado seu nome. Ou dito algo especial para você lá me cima.**

 **Aqui vamos nós... Ultimo capítulo, a autora se esforçou bastante nesse seis meses... Mereço uma comentário?**

 **Brincadeiras a parte.**

 **Obrigada por ler até aqui. E obrigada para todos que leram minhas notas texto.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem^^**  
 **E mais uma vez obrigada.**


	26. Epiloge

**Então nós encerramos essa história**

 **Agora sim vem os meus sentimentos sobre o tempo que passei escrevendo essa fanfic.**

 **No começo escrever essa fanfic foi um impulso, e depois devido ao numero de pessoas que consegui alcançar nos outros sites se tornou um dever. No entanto, era para ser apenas dezoito capítulos, mas se tornaram vinte e quatro.**

 **Eu nunca fui boa em escrever romances, mas eu ganhei tantos leitores novos, tantas pessoas dizendo serem minhas fãs, sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu nunca havia conseguido tal façanha antes. Pelo menos não com um romance. Acho que é por isso que essa história se tornou tão importante para mim.**

 **Volto ao meu mundo com a sensação de dever cumprido.**

 **Obrigada a todos.**  
 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Epilogo

Nico parou na frente de um colégio primário. Segurava a mão de Cocoa com uma das mãos e sua maleta em outra. Kokoro ia na frente cantarolando. Geralmente eram as mães que levavam seus filhos no primeiro dia de aula, mas a mãe de Nico ainda não estava em condições para isso.

\- Comportem se direitinho. – Nico pediu ajeitando a gola da blusa de Cocoa. – Não quero nenhuma reclamação do comportamento de vocês, e Cocoa, não inventa de brigar como no ano passado. – Chamou a atenção da irmã.

\- Pode deixar Onee sama. – Cocoa respondeu animada.

\- Eu fico de olho nela. – Kokoro disse sorrindo.

\- Vou confiar em vocês. – Nico declarou acariciando o topo da cabeça da outra.

\- Até mais tarde onee sama. – Kokoro disse correndo para dentro do colégio.

\- Tenha uma boa aula, Onee sama. – Cocoa desejou antes de correr também. Nico apenas sorriu acenando para as duas crianças.

Colocou a mão na cintura antes de começar a andar. O dia estava bonito e com poucas nuvens no céu. Era um belo começo de primavera. A paisagem toda pintada de rosa, as pétalas tingindo não só as arvores, mas o chão e os rios.

Como sempre teria que passar em frente a UTX para chegar a Otonokizaka. No grande telão, provavelmente ia ver o vídeo novo do grupo de Idols. Um dia havia almejado chegar a ser uma Idol famosa, mas agora já não pensava nisso.

Parou para observar o telão. Sorriu calmamente, ainda era um mundo que admirava.

\- Yazawa Nico? – Olhou para trás para ver o trio que também estava no telão. Tsubasa, Erena e Anju.

\- A-rise? – Nico disse surpresa. – Bom dia. – Dsejou rapidamente fazendo uma reverencia. – Espera, como sabem meu nome? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Você é namorada da prima da Anju. – Nico olhou para a ruiva sem entender. Não haviam sido apresentadas.

\- Fiquei sabendo de você no jantar na casa da Maki. – Anjo respondeu a clara duvida de Nico. Não se lembrava de Anju no jantar. Na verdade não lembrava de ninguém do jantar exceto o pai e a mãe de Maki.

\- Não consigo lembrar... – Nico disse sincera.

\- Não importa. – Anju respondeu.

\- A Maki san disse que seu sonho é ser uma Idol. – Tsubasa disse calmamente. – Se quiser nós podemos te ajudar nisso. – Ofereceu.

Nico abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Ter a ajuda do A-Rise para virar uma Idol? Nem em seus melhores sonhos. Era algo irreal demais, e ainda maior do que realizar seu sonho. Então lembrou se do rosto de Maki e do sorriso da mais nova. Sorriu levemente. Já tinha decido o que faria se a oportunidade desse as caras

\- Obrigada - Nico disse fazendo uma reverencia respeitosa.

\- Ótimo. Você pode vir aqui mais tarde depois das aulas e... – Tsubasa estava animada com a ideia.

\- Não me levem a mal, mas Nico vai recusar a oferta. – Nico interrompeu a outra.

\- Por que? – Erena perguntou sem entender, era o sonho de Nico. Como ela poderia recusar? Seria o orgulho falando mais alto?

\- Nico já tem tudo que precisa. Idols não podem ter namorados, o que significa que eu teria que terminar com a Maki chan, e Nico não está disposta a pagar esse preço. Sem a Maki chan Nico não seria capaz de sorrir e fazer os outros sorrirem, então não tem o menor sentido ser uma Idol. – Explicou seus motivos.

\- Você vai desistir do seu sonho por causa da sua namorada? – Tsubasa perguntou surpresa.

\- Meu sonho é fazer as pessoas felizes, deve ter alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para realizar isso, mas sem ter que me separar da Maki chan. – Respondeu sorrindo levemente.

O trio se entreolhou sem entender o ponto de vista de Nico. Desistir de algo por amor? Não parecia uma coisa lógica. Nico respirou fundo olhando para o relógio da praça. Ia se atrasar se não fosse logo para o colégio.

\- Você tem certeza disso? – Anju perguntou.

Nico então se calou. Claro que tinha certeza, sua vontade de ficar com Maki era muito maior que a vontade de ser uma Idol.

\- Sim. – Nico respondeu por fim.

\- Se é assim. – Erena murmurou. Se Nico não queria, não podiam fazer nada. Ela deveria realmente amar Maki para não aceitar uma oportunidade daquelas.

\- Mais uma vez Nico agradece a oferta. Obrigada. – A morena fez uma reverencia para o grupo. – Nico precisa ir agora. – Disse antes de se virar para ir embora.

\- Espera. – Tsubasa pediu. – Boa sorte no caminho que escolher trilhar. – E sorriu para a morena. Nico imitou o gesto antes de começar a andar novamente.

\- Sorte ne? – Nico murmurou. Podia dizer que tinha sorte, tinha amigos, uma família e uma namorada. Todas eram felizes, e sempre sorriam. O sorriso dessas pessoas importantes valiam muito mais do que os de uma plateia inteira. Disso não tinha a menor duvida.

Do que valeria ocasionar milhões de sorrisos, se não tinha esses sorrisos especiais? Se não pudesse fazer Maki sorrir? E no dado momento, o sorriso de Maki era o mais belo, o mais importante, e o que mais significava para Nico. Pois se Maki sorria, era porque Nico a fazia feliz, e essa sensação... Ah... Essa sensação era incomparável. Era uma felicidade que até então nunca havia experimentado.

Sorriu para o céu. Não tinha o menor arrependimento por ter recusado a oferta do A-Rise. Pelo contrario, se sentia bem e satisfeita. Claro que sabia que em dados alguns momentos se arrependeria, mas ainda assim. Se tivesse Maki ao seu lado poderia ultrapassar toda e qualquer barreira.

Continuou caminhando para o colégio. O primeiro dia de aula com Maki no mesmo colégio. E por aquele ano inteiro teria a ruiva na mesma instituição. Depois? Bem depois veria o que fazer, mas no momento aquela felicidade era a única coisa que corria em seu ser.

E pensar que sempre ouvia pessoas dizendo não entender o amor. Claro, o amor não é para se entender, é algo para se sentir. Se viver, sem ter medo, afinal quando correspondido vem junto de uma imensa felicidade.

Nico então respirou fundo antes de alargar o sorriso. Seu pai tinha razão, as melhores coisas do mundo não tinham preço. E não havia dinheiro no mundo que pudesse comparar essas coisas.

* * *

 **Agora aqui mais uma vez me despeço.**

 **Mais uma vez obrigada por ler.**

 **Me manda uma oi vai?**

 **Ah é! Hoje completamos nos seis meses**

 **Kissus  
Se cuidem  
Obrigada por tudo, e até a próxima**


End file.
